Petites pensées hivernales
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent] Du 1er au 24 décembre, chaque jour un texte de Noël ou d'hiver. Fire Emblem Fates, Awakening et Echoes - Robin des Bois : prince des voleurs - Thor - Night Head Genesis - Dragon Quest IX - Les Rois maudits - Les cadets de Guyenne - Yu-Gi-Oh ! Zexal et Duel Monsters - Pokémon ranger : Nuit sur Almia - Mario - No.6 - La passion van Gogh - Supernatural.
1. Introduction (courte)

**Introduction (courte) au Calendrier de l'Avent**

Nouveau Décembre, nouveau Calendrier. Cette fois-ci, l'inspiration me faisait un peu défaut, vu que, telle une étoile de mer, la partie de mon esprit réservée aux idées n'a pas repoussé toute seule après ce mois de l'an dernier à écrire un OS hivernal par jour. Donc, pour avoir de quoi écrire pour ce Calendrier, je me suis inspirée d'un défi mis au point par La Gazette des Bonbons au Citron qui, à l'origine, impliquait d'écrire un drabble par lettre de l'alphabet, où trois mots particuliers devaient être utilisés. J'ai fait pareil, écrit sur un papier des mots me faisant penser à Novembre et Décembre, et ma main pure et innocente a tiré au sort, trois par jour. Et vous savez quoi ? J'adore vraiment ce qui en est sorti.


	2. 1er décembre : Night Head Genesis

**1er décembre**

Mots utilisés : **Gaufres au Nutella** \- **Biscuits** \- **Attente**

Fandom :** Night Head Genesis **

**Naoto **et** Naoya **-** Naoto**, **Suzu Ran **et **Tsuo Rin **(OCs)

**Famille**

* * *

Naoto et Naoya étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc qui jouxtait un grand marché de Noël. Il faisait froid mais les deux hommes ne s'en trouvaient pas incommodés plus que ça. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ce temps mordant et piquant. Ça rappelait Noël, après tout.

Naoto détacha son regard du marché de Noël et fixa son frère. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire; il lui semblait que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé du temps ensemble remontait à une éternité. C'était une situation dont il souffrait beaucoup, de faire subitement bien moins partie de la vie de son frère. Il savait, bien sûr, que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Naoya aimait Shouko, et c'était la seule fille au monde qu'il pouvait supporter de toucher longtemps sans souffrir. Et la jeune fille l'aimait aussi, alors ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble, par se marier et avoir des enfants. Deux adorables petites filles, Suzu Ran et Tsuo Rin, qui occupaient tout leur temps.

Et Naoto savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans tout ça. Subitement, il s'était senti comme expulsé du cocon familial de Naoya, et cette situation lui pulvérisait le coeur. Son frère, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Depuis que leurs parents les avaient abandonnés, il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux deux. Et voilà que maintenant...

"Grand frère ? l'appela gentiment son cadet en lui faisant un sourire. Nous devrions profiter d'avoir un peu de temps tous les deux. Je suis désolé que ça n'arrive pas plus souvent.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Naoto en baissant les yeux vers la main que son frère avait posée sur son bras. Ça ira. Je dois encore avoir besoin de temps pour m'y habituer.

-Ça fait déjà sept ans, grand frère, rétorqua Naoya en riant doucement. À ce rythme-là, nous aurons le temps de nous retrouver dans une maison de retraite avant que tu t'y fasses tout à fait.

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, en souriant à son frère. Je suis désolé. C'est ridicule...

-Non. Ça n'a rien de ridicule, grand frère. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu me manques, à moi aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce tu crois ?"

Naoya fit glisser sa main du bras aux doigts de son frère et les pressa dans les siens. Puis, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Naoto et ferma les yeux. Le frère aîné inclina sa joue sur ses cheveux bruns et fixa son regard sur les lumières du marché qui brillaient à quelques pas de là. Les gens parcouraient la grand place, agrémentée pour l'occasion de stands en bois de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs sous la lumière des guirlandes lumineuses. Naoto regarda les passants. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Et lui, en présence de son frère, il se sentait heureux aussi. L'homme aux cheveux noirs enfonça davantage sa joue dans la chevelure brune de Naoya et ferma les yeux. Oui... Il était heureux...

Soudain, Naoya releva la tête, manquant cogner le menton de son frère au passage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna Naoto en essayant de suivre son regard.

-Ça sent les **gaufres au Nutella**, déclara le jeune père, l'air beaucoup plus vif d'un seul coup. Grand frère ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas assez mangé aujourd'hui ? répliqua Naoto en fronçant les sourcils."

Il avait encore en tête les marrons chauds, les sucreries et les cookies que son frère avait déjà avalés.

"Grand frère, répéta Naoya d'une voix plaintive, ses grands yeux marrons fixés résolument sur son aîné.

-Tu vas avoir mal au ventre.

-Mais non ! Je n'en ai pas mangés tant que ça.

-C'est très irresponsable pour le père de deux petites filles, tu t'en rends bien compte ?

-Grand frère !"

Naoya fronça les sourcils comme s'il allait se mettre à faire la moue, et Naoto leva les yeux au ciel.

"Très bien, capitula-t-il avec une mauvaise humeur feinte, bien trop content de pouvoir gâter son frère. Attends-moi ici."

L'homme aux cheveux noirs quitta le banc et se dirigea vers l'un des stands de gaufres, où il en acheta deux avant de revenir vers son frère.

"Tiens.

-Merci, grand frère. Je vois que tu t'es fait plaisir, toi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mangé tous les cookies, tout à l'heure."

Naoya sourit et mordit dans sa gaufre, du Nutella se répandant jusque sur le bout de son nez. Naoto sourit à cette vision et mordit lui aussi dans son gâteau.

Soudain, la main du cadet qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne sur le banc commença à pâlir. Le coeur de Naoto se glaça. Il savait ce que ça signifiait. Son frère allait...

"Naoya ? murmura l'homme aux cheveux noirs, le coeur au bord des lèvres, en se levant de son siège.

-Grand frère, je vais avoir besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, lui dit Naoya d'un ton ferme et déterminé. Suzu Ran et Tsuo Rin... Tu vas devoir veiller sur elle.

-Ça veut dire que Shouko aussi... ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète. Tout ira bien. Nous serons bientôt de retour. En attendant, il faut que tu t'occupes des filles.

-Oui, je le ferai. Naoya ?

-Oui ?

-Promets-moi que tu feras attention."

Le jeune père, déjà presque entièrement effacé, sourit à son aîné et sa main translucide effleura la sienne.

"Je te le promets. Tu peux finir ma gaufre."

Et, sur cette dernière parole, il disparut. Naoto resta assis sur le banc quelques secondes, abasourdi par cette disparition brutale, et fou d'angoisse à l'idée que son frère ne réapparaisse jamais, mais il se ressaisit bientôt. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Ses nièces avaient besoin de lui.

* * *

La maison était éclairée, mais calme et silencieuse quand Naoto se gara dans l'allée. La porte était fermée à clef; il l'ouvrit avec son exemplaire et poussa le battant. Aussitôt, deux petites filles coururent vers lui dans le couloir lumineux.

"Oncle Naoto ! s'écria Suzu Ran de sa petite voix haut perchée. Maman nous a dit d'être bien sages en attendant ton retour et on n'a pas fait de bêtises !

-C'est bien, répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec tendresse, s'accroupissant pour tapoter la tête de ses nièces. Et vous êtes déjà toutes prêtes pour aller vous coucher ?

-Oui ! Maman nous a dit de mettre notre pyjama et de t'attendre, et puis Tsuo Rin a presque mis le sien toute seule, et je l'ai aidée à se laver les dents aussi !

-C'est bien, répéta Naoto en riant doucement, puis il se redressa. Je suppose que vous pouvez jouer une heure ou deux avant d'aller au lit, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit. Vous avez réveillé tous les voisins, la dernière fois.

-C'était pas de ma faute, le poney que j'avais fait apparaître a mis du bazar partout dans notre chambre !"

Suzu Ran était une petite bavarde, mais sa sœur, en revanche, l'était beaucoup moins. Naoto tourna la tête vers Tsuo Rin et regarda ses yeux marrons hérités de Naoya, qui le fixaient d'un air grave et solennel malgré ses quatre ans. Parfois, Naoto se demandait si elle n'avait pas aussi hérité des dons de voyance de son père.

"Allez, et laissez votre porte ouverte, que je puisse vous surveiller, conclut Naoto pendant que les deux petites filles détalaient vers leur chambre."

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber dans le canapé et alluma la télé, avant de se raviser et de prendre un livre sur une pile. Mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur les mots. Trop de choses tournoyaient dans sa tête.

"Oncle Naoto ? l'appela soudain Suzu Ran après une petite demi-heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'oncle en baissant les yeux vers les fillettes.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi."

Sa petite nièce lui tendit une grande assiette pleine de **biscuits** en le fixant avec attention.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est vous qui les avez faits ? s'étonna-t-il en voyant la forme maladroite et irrégulière des gâteaux.

-Oui ! s'exclama l'aînée des fillettes avec enthousiasme. On les a faits ce matin avec Maman. Oncle Naoto, tu es très triste que Papa ait disparu pendant quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ? Alors on a pensé que ces biscuits pourraient peut-être te réconforter."

Naoto sentit son coeur fondre d'émotion devant la tendresse et l'innocence des deux petites filles. Elles s'inquiétaient tellement pour lui, réalisa-t-il, elles avaient l'air de l'aimer tellement fort. Ému, il souleva les deux enfants dans ses bras et les attira sur le canapé avec lui.

"Ça ira, déclara la petite Tsuo Rin de son ton posé et sérieux. Papa dit toujours qu'il t'aime plus que toutes les étoiles dans le ciel. Il reviendra et Maman aussi. Et on sera de nouveau réunis, tous les cinq.

-Oui..., murmura Naoto en essayant de ne pas leur montrer ses larmes. Vous avez raison. Merci pour les biscuits. Je suis heureux de vous avoir avec moi.

-Nous aussi, Oncle Naoto !"

Les deux petites filles se pelotonnèrent contre lui dans le canapé, et l'homme aux cheveux noirs fit léviter une couverture jusqu'à eux pour les couvrir. Et ils commencèrent à **attendre**. Ses nièces s'endormirent vite, mais il resta là à les veiller. Il se sentait tellement stupide, parfois. En fait, il n'avait pas tout perdu. Il avait aussi agrandi sa famille.


	3. 2 décembre : Dragon Quest IX

**2 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Chocolat chaud** \- **Rendez-vous** \- **Finir de s'entraîner tard**

Fandom : **Dragon Quest IX, les Sentinelles du firmament**

**Aquila** et **Daisy**

**Maître-apprentie**

* * *

Les ombres avaient commencé à envahir la grande salle d'entrainement avant même que Daisy s'en aperçoive. Elle était trop concentrée sur les mouvements lestes et précis qu'elle effectuait dans le vide, devenus tellement habituels qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de voir ce qu'elle faisait. C'était comme un rituel de fin d'après-midi pour l'aider à se détendre après une journée harassante, ou essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Ses bras étaient courbaturés et en feu, mais l'ancienne Célestellienne n'arrêta pas quand la lumière du jour baissa peu à peu, puis quand les ombres commencèrent à glisser dans la salle. En hiver, la nuit tombait toujours si tôt, surtout dans les steppes enneigées où se trouvait l'école Saint-Sévaire. Le ciel était souvent gris clair et bas, parcouru de centaines de petits flocons de neige. On avait souvent l'impression qu'il faisait nuit depuis des heures alors que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes.

Le froid tomba sur la salle d'entraînement, mais la Gardienne ne le sentit pas; le cours qu'elle venait de dispenser à ses élèves, puis son opiniâtre séance d'entrainement supplémentaire, lui avaient donné chaud. Au bout de quelques minutes, la nuit avait totalement envahi la pièce, bien que le ciel fût encore d'un indigo assez clair à l'extérieur. Daisy s'arrêta et fit quelques moulinets du bras en massant son épaule endolorie. Il n'était probablement pas plus de dix-huit heures, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était bien plus tard. Elle cligna des yeux pour bien y voir dans la pénombre, pour distinguer les boiseries des murs, les tapis d'entraînement au sol, les râteliers pour poser les armes. Finalement, elle soupira et étira ses jambes, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Sur un banc, elle retrouva une bouteille d'eau en verre, qu'elle but à petites gorgées, et une serviette en éponge dont elle se tamponna le front. Ceci fait, elle se laissa tomber assise sur le banc et observa les ombres dans la salle d'entraînement, sa bouteille débouchée à la main. Elle avait toujours l'impression que le temps était suspendu quand elle **finissait de s'entraîner tard**. Cette pénombre semblait presque comme un rêve. Une nuit tombante qui s'étirait depuis l'éternité. C'était toujours un sentiment étrange. Un sentiment de paix, de nostalgie et de tristesse tout à la fois.

L'ancienne Célestellienne resta sur ce banc pendant quelques minutes, mais qui lui semblèrent durer cette même éternité. Et puis, la cloche placée sur le toit du bâtiment principal de l'école sonna dix-huit heures trente et Daisy frissonna à cause du froid. Il allait falloir qu'elle y aille. Après tout, elle avait un dîner à dix-neuf heures.

Alors, la jeune Gardienne prit son cardigan sur le banc, son bonnet, ses gants, rangea son épée dans le fourreau qu'elle portait à la ceinture, et quitta la salle. Elle détenait l'un des doubles des clés, en tant que professeur d'escrime principal de l'école, et verrouilla consciencieusement la porte avant de partir. Ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil, qui avaient beaucoup poussé depuis son arrivée première à Saint-Sévaire, étaient attachés par une broche qui dépassait à peine de son bonnet. Ses oreilles étaient découvertes et toutes gelées par le froid, comme le bout de son nez; l'ancienne Célestellienne accéléra le pas jusqu'à son logement, plus loin sur le campus, en saluant d'un signe de tête les élèves et les professeurs qu'elle croisait.

Son petit appartement était plongé dans la pénombre quand elle entra, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour repérer la table basse sur laquelle poser son fourreau, le bras de canapé où jeter son écharpe, ses gants et son bonnet, la porte qui menait à la salle d'eau. Elle se déshabilla et prit un bain chaud à l'essence de fleurs, lava longuement sa chevelure blonde. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de ressortir, pourtant, elle se leva du bain au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes trop courtes et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller, laissant des traînées d'eau se répandre sur le parquet. Elle pourrait laver plus tard, après tout.

Daisy ne prit pas la peine de sortir une robe, malgré toutes celles qui dormaient dans son armoire. La toge de Célestelle, la robe de troubadour qu'elle avait tellement portée durant son voyage à travers le Protectorat. Elle n'en choisit aucune et se contenta de revêtir un leggings blanc rehaussé de rose, renforcé de métal souple comme toutes les culottes de guerrière qu'elle portait toujours. Par-dessus, elle enfila une tunique au drapé doré semblable à la toge de Célestelle, bordée d'un liseré rose. Ravissant, mais confortable. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'apprêter ce soir.

Pour finir, la jeune Gardienne brossa ses longs cheveux ondulés et les attacha une nouvelle fois avec la broche, puis elle refixa son fourreau à sa taille, prit son sac et quitta son appartement. Dehors, la nuit était froide. Aux alentours de l'école Saint-Sévaire, des petites villes avaient commencé à fleurir, au début grâce à l'initiative de simples voyageurs, puis avec le renfort de toutes sortes de personnes qui provenaient de villages parfois très éloignés. Au final, les steppes enneigées étaient devenues beaucoup plus peuplées que quelques années auparavant.

Daisy franchit la grande grille de Saint-Sévaire en saluant de la tête les deux surveillants qui criaient sur les jeunes étudiants essayant de tromper leur vigilance. Les bottes de la Gardienne s'enfoncèrent dans la neige et elle descendit la légère pente enneigée jusqu'à la petite ville la plus proche, exhalant dans l'air de petits nuages de buée. Elle avait froid à la tête sous son bonnet. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se laver les cheveux, mais elle avait passé tellement de temps à crapahuter dans ces steppes, vêtue de seule la tenue légère des gladiatrices, que ça ne l'atteignait plus vraiment. Au loin, les lumière de la ville et la fumée qui s'échappait des cheminées troua la nuit et la rumeur des gens qui circulaient dans les rues enneigées parvint jusqu'à elle. Il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures. Daisy repéra l' auberge qu'elle cherchait et y pénétra.

Il y faisait chaud, l'odeur qui planait dans l'air était riche et exhalait une puissance odeur d'épices. L'endroit était rempli, mais pas bondé; Daisy n'eut aucun mal à repérer le jeune homme qui l'attendait à une petite table, au milieu de la salle. Son visage s'illumina quand il la vit et il sourit. Daisy lui rendit son sourire, mais sans réelle excitation, et s'avança vers lui pour s'assoir de l'autre côté de la table. Elle sourit encore, et il commença la conversation :

"Salut ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir enfin ! Diana m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !"

Daisy hocha la tête et écouta. Le garçon était beau sans doute, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser à lui. Sa conversation était creuse, fade. Elle n'avait ni musique, ni couleurs. Il fallait à Daisy de la volonté pour ne pas perdre son regard sur la foule qui les entourait, observer leurs rires et leurs conversations, bien plus intéressantes que les paroles enthousiastes de son **rendez-vous**. Il essayait de la séduire, mais ça ne marchait pas très bien. Il ne lui demanda pas si son épée avait un nom, si elle aimait la neige qui tombait au-dehors, si elle avait une famille, ici, à Saint-Sévaire. Il lui parla uniquement de son travail, lui donna son opinion à propos de sujets divers qui ne l'intéressaient absolument pas, lui posa des questions sur l'avenir comme si Daisy en avait quelque chose à faire. Au final, ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun. La jeune Gardienne avait bien conscience qu'elle faisait elle-même peu d'efforts, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Son âme était vide et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Le garçon finit par s'apercevoir que sa conversation n'intéressait pas la jeune fille, et, au bout de quelques tentatives maladroites d'explication, de reprise de l'échange, de silences embarrassés, il finit par s'excuser, décida de mettre un terme à cet embarrassant rendez-vous et quitta l'auberge sous le regard des clients. Daisy soupira et vida son verre d'un trait. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la fixait avec réprobation, et ils auraient bien raison. Elle n'avait fait aucun effort, mais... ce garçon ne l'avait pas intéressée. Il n'avait rien qui lui plaisait, rien qui lui donnait envie de poursuivre l'échange, rien qui invitait un lien à se créer. Rien. Autant de rien que dans son coeur fatigué. La jeune Gardienne soupira et se frotta les yeux, fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce rendez-vous fixé par Diana, déjà ? Avant même de s'y rendre, elle savait que rien n'en sortirait.

"Daisy."

Brusquement, la jeune Gardienne releva la tête. Un homme solide à la tête rasée venait de traverser la salle pour se planter devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver mais tout le monde le dévisageait avec attention.

"Maître ? répondit Daisy, un peu surprise.

-Lève-toi et sortons de cet établissement, décréta son ancien mentor, secouant la tête avec réprobation. La chaleur est étouffante et tu as piètre mine.

-Heu... oui, d'accord, acquiesça la jeune Gardienne en repoussant sa chaise."

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était enfumée et les gens ne faisaient plus attention à elle, alors elle suivit son mentor à l'extérieur.

Aquila marcha sans s'arrêter dans l'épaisse couche de neige jusqu'à un petit établissement voisin. Daisy le suivit en trottinant dans ses pas, lui donnant fugacement l'impression de redevenir une toute jeune Célestellienne, courant dans la poudreuse à la suite de son maître. Cette image l'arrêta un instant. C'était tellement étrange de revivre ça... ça lui semblait tellement loin...

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite échoppe, où Aquila s'assit à une table élégamment éclairée et décorée de charmants guéridons en dentelle.

"Maître ? répéta Daisy, dans l'expectative, en prenant place en face de lui.

-Pardonne-moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas, mon élève, mais tu ne semblais pas à ton aise avec ce jeune homme.

-Non, je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, admit la jeune Gardienne en fixant les guéridons de la table. Simplement... je crois que ce n'était pas... que je ne voulais pas... que je n'avais pas réellement besoin de...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Daisy, l'interrompit Aquila devant son trouble évident. Accepte juste de boire un **chocolat chaud** en compagnie de ton vieux professeur. Je pense que ça pourrait te faire du bien.

-Vous n'êtes pas vieux, sourit l'ancienne Célestellienne de l'exacte même façon qu'elle avait répondu à cette affirmation des années plus tôt, en prenant son poste de Gardienne."

Un rare sourire naquit sur le visage sévère d'Aquila. Une serveuse leur apporta les boissons chaudes et odorantes, et une conversation animée s'engagea entre le maître et l'élève. Que s'embarrassait-elle des rendez-vous galants que ses collègues s'obstinaient à lui arranger ? se demanda la jeune Gardienne en pouffant à une remarque de son mentor. C'était avec cet homme-là qu'elle se sentait bien. Avec Aquila et ses amis, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

"Merci, Maître, murmura-t-elle en passant spontanément ses bras autour du cou d'Aquila à la fin de la soirée."

Aquila accusa un mouvement de surprise, mais il ne se déroba pas.

"Ne me remercie pas, mon élève, répondit-il en tapotant les longs cheveux de Daisy. C'est mon travail de professeur d'être toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Et je ne faillerai jamais à ce rôle."


	4. 3 décembre : Robin des Bois, 1991

**3 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Migration d'oies** \- **Rubans** \- **Cheminée**

Fandom : **Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs**

**Robin** et **Gilles**

**Famille**

* * *

Avec un frisson d'excitation, Gilles réalisa que le panneau de bois sur lequel il venait d'appuyer était en fait une autre porte. Les caves du château de Locksley n'avaient donc pas de fin ! Enchanté, le jeune homme fit glisser sa main pour trouver le loquet rouillé et il poussa le battant. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et en raclant sur le sol. Il prit sa lampe sur le sol, baissa précautionneusement la tête pour ne pas se cogner et pénétra dans la nouvelle pièce.

Explorer les sous-sols du château était devenu son nouveau passe-temps. Il adorait parcourir ces pièces discrètes, cachées, et trouver toutes sortes de trésor. Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus grand chose à dénicher depuis que les soudards du shérif avaient pillé le château et tué leur père. Mais ils n'avaient pas tout trouvé, et Robin n'avait pas tout récupéré en recherchant ses vieilles affaires. Alors, il laissait Gilles fouiner à sa guise, soulagé de voir son frère se comporter enfin normalement dans ce château qui était aussi le sien, au lieu d'agir comme un invité indésirable qu'on pouvait expulser à tout moment.

La pièce dans laquelle le jeune homme déboucha était petite, basse de plafond, et meublée uniquement d'une grande penderie rongée par l'humidité et d'un coffre clouté. Dans le halo de sa lampe, il devina également un grand miroir, un ployant, et sans doute d'autres coffres, plus petits, qui trainaient dans les coins. Gilles sourit, très excité. Depuis qu'il s'était mis à fouiller, il avait déjà découvert des vêtements d'enfant ayant appartenu à son frère, des jouets et même une cape qui portait le nom de la mère de Robin... Gilles se dirigea vers le premier coffre et y trouva un amas de vêtements défraîchis, jetés pêle-mêle dans un grand bazar de tissus verts, bleu marine et rose. L'une des robes l'intrigua; il avait vaguement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue sur quelqu'un... Une autre male contenait des jupons de soie; une troisième, des chemisiers et des bas. Il pensa avoir trouvé des effets ayant appartenu à la mère de Robin, mais une petite boîte dans un coin balaya d'un coup toutes ses théories. Dans cette boîte, il y avait trois **rubans**, un vert, un bleu et un jaune, et le vert frappa le jeune homme en plein coeur.

Ce ruban, vert sombre avec un délicat liseré argenté, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Dans les beaux cheveux acajou de sa mère.

Il s'en souvenait... Vaguement, mais avec une clarté étonnante, il revoyait sa main pâle et sale se tendre vers les cheveux de sa mère pour attraper le gracieux petit morceau de tissu. Et Ann riait, il s'en souvenait maintenant, et elle bougeait la tête pour l'empêcher d'attraper le ruban. Une fois le choc un peu dissipé, le coeur de Gilles se serra, autant de chagrin que d'une profonde sensation douce et nostalgique qu'il pensait avoir oubliée. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le ruban et il tourna les talons pour remonter quatre à quatre les escaliers du sous-sol. Il fallait qu'il montre ça à son frère. La révélation était trop énorme pour qu'il la garde pour lui une seconde de plus.

"Robin ! Robin ! appela le jeune homme en déboulant dans la lumière qui envahissait le rez-de-chaussée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé un trésor viking dans la cave ? demanda son frère en souriant, amusé par sa fébrilité.

-Eh bien, ce ne sont pas des pierreries, mais... il y avait ça dans une des boîtes."

Gilles franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son frère et lui montra le ruban. Dans la lumière du soleil, il paraissait plus sale et défraichi que dans la cave, mais pour lui, il en était plus beau encore.

"Un ruban ? s'enquit Robin en examinant le morceau de tissu, l'air curieusement interpelé lui aussi. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

-Si c'est le cas, c'est bizarre, parce que je suis certain qu'il a appartenu à ma mère.

-À ta mère ?"

À la grande surprise de Gilles, Robin fit soudain une drôle de tête. Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il vit sur son visage, mais ça ressemblait à de la surprise, de la contrariété et une curieuse dose d'indécision. Le jeune homme n'aima pas du tout ce genre d'expression et il serra le ruban contre sa poitrine, soudain tendu.

"Ah, oui..., lâcha enfin Robin en secouant la tête. Je crois que je me souviens l'avoir vue avec ce ruban dans les cheveux... Elle était châtaine, non ? Ta mère...

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit Gilles sur la défensive, alors que d'habitude il était toujours heureux de pouvoir parler de sa mère à Robin. Comment tu peux t'en souvenir ?

-Je l'ai déjà croisée plusieurs fois dans le château. Père l'invitait ici parfois."

Un silence tomba sur les deux frères. Il était lourd et presque glacial, et ça n'était pas arrivé depuis l'étreinte qu'ils avaient échangée pour sceller leur fraternité nouvelle. Gilles n'aima pas du tout ce silence. Comme il n'aima pas davantage la façon dont son frère le brisa, s'excusant auprès de lui en disant qu'il avait quelqu'un à rencontrer. Ce qui était vrai : des chevaux venaient de pénétrer dans la cour, mais le jeune homme ne se sentit pas du tout rassuré par cette excuse. Il avait bien senti un froid entre Robin et lui, une brouille que le départ de son frère n'avait pas du tout réglée.

Et, au fond de lui, il sentit remonter une peur. Celle que Robin ne supporte finalement pas d'avoir sous les yeux la preuve vivante que son père avait tâché d'oublier sa mère. Qu'il décide que, finalement, Gilles était davantage un poids embarrassant qu'autre chose. Ils avaient bien sûr vécu énormément de choses ensemble depuis leur rencontre, des choses qui auraient pu lui donner foi en l'amour que son frère lui portait, mais...

Le coeur de plus en plus lourd, le jeune homme retourna dans la cave pour extraire des males ces vêtements qui, il en était sûr maintenant, appartenaient à sa mère. Mais, alors qu'il allait sortir une robe rose du coffre, son geste se suspendit au-dessus des tissus. Peut-être que Robin en serait encore plus contrarié qu'il ne l'était déjà. Gilles secoua la tête; il essaya de se persuader qu'il s'en moquait mais la peur, insidieuse, continuait de lui serrer le coeur. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère mais il était hors de question qu'il essaie de faire oublier sa mère pour autant. Et si Robin ne pouvait pas l'accepter... Le jeune homme frissonna et s'efforça de ne pas finir sa pensée, mais il ne put pas empêcher toutes sortes de sentiments douloureux d'éclore dans son esprit. Il se détourna de la male. Il y reviendrait plus tard. Pour le moment, il n'avait plus envie de fouiller.

Triste et abattu, l'ancien voleur remonta les marches de la cave en tenant toujours le ruban dans sa main, et alors qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre Robin dans une salle commune, il l'entendit pester :

"Non, je regrette mais je ne peux pas le garder ici. C'est peut-être un bon garçon, mais sa façon de se comporter a tout de la provocation. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux tolérer."

Ces paroles énergiques n'avaient pas de contexte, pourtant Gilles sentit son coeur couler dans sa poitrine. Il n'essaya même pas d'en savoir plus et s'enfuit dans le parc en serrant le ruban vert dans sa main à s'en blanchir les doigts. Dehors, il faisait glacial, et le froid heurta presque physiquement le jeune homme. Son nez se mit à picoter, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et dévala le talus pour aller s'assoir à la lisière du bois qui courait sur le flanc de la propriété. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du froid.

Il resta un long moment dehors à serrer le ruban vert dans sa main, ses rêveries douloureuses seulement distraites quelques instants par une **migration d'oies **sauvages qui passait dans le ciel clair. Il avait tellement mal... Un instant, il envisagea de suivre ce vol d'oiseaux et de disparaître. Mais il n'avait pas le coeur à faire ça. Quelques mois auparavant, peut-être... Mais maintenant, il s'était habitué à la douceur d'un foyer, à la tendresse de Robin et à la vie palpitante et confortable qu'il avait commencé à vivre. Il n'avait plus envie de partir. Il n'avait plus la force d'endurer la faim et le froid.

Mais pourtant, si Robin avait décidé que, finalement, il ne supportait plus de l'avoir sous les yeux...

"Hé. Ça va ? demanda justement la voix douce et presque timide de son frère, pendant que ses mains glissaient le long de ses bras pour prendre ses doigts dans les siens, et que sa joue chaude se posait contre la sienne. Tu es glacé. Viens à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua Gilles en appréciant toutefois la tendresse dont son frère faisait preuve. Tu n'as pas peur que je te rappelle ma mère ?

-Gilles, je suis désolé. Retourne à l'intérieur avec moi. Je vais t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu as décidé de me chasser ?

-Gilles, arrête, je ne ferais jamais ça. Viens. Tes doigts sont glacés."

Rassuré en partie par les gestes doux de son frère, le jeune homme consentit à se lever de sa bute et il le suivit à l'intérieur, dans une petite pièce agréablement chaude où son aîné l'emmenait toujours quand ils voulaient être tranquilles tous les deux. Deux grandes banquettes occupaient l'espace, ainsi qu'une **cheminée** qui diffusait une odeur de bois et une chaleur délicieuses. Robin le fit assoir devant l'âtre et se laissa tomber au sol à côté de lui.

"Gilles, je suis désolé pour ma réaction, tout à l'heure. Je... je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de souvenirs se rappellent à moi d'un seul coup.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix presque agressive. Pourquoi tu as fait cette tête-là ? Cette expression de colère... tu as eu la même quand je suis revenu vous annoncer que le shérif allait épouser Marianne !

-Je sais... C'était injustifié. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Quand je t'ai revu avec ce ruban... Je me suis souvenu de la première fois où j'ai compris que notre père fréquentait une autre femme. Que cette paysanne... n'était pas là uniquement pour procéder à quelques menus travaux dans le domaine, mais qu'elle était bien... celle qui avait remplacé ma mère."

Gilles ne répondit pas mais jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère. Oui, il n'avait jamais fait l'effort de se mettre à la place de son aîné auparavant, mais maintenant, il pouvait le comprendre... Ça avait dû être particulièrement déchirant à vivre. Il se souvenait des larmes d'émotion de Robin quand il lui avait montré cette cape ayant appartenu à Lady Locksley. Il avait tellement aimé sa mère...

"Je crois que je comprends..., consentit Gilles en faisait tourner le ruban entre ses doigts. Mais dans ce cas... de quoi parlais-tu dans la salle commune, tout à l'heure ?

-Avec Gunther ? s'étonna Robin. Je lui parlais de ce garçon qu'il nous a envoyé pour prendre une place de domestique dans le château, tu te souviens ? Il n'arrête pas de médire dans ton dos. Je ne peux pas garder quelqu'un qui manque de respect à mon frère.

-Je vois... Je suis désolé. J'ai cru que...

-Je sais. Mais je ne ferai jamais ça, Gilles. Tu devrais le savoir. Après tout, tu es la personne la plus importante du monde pour moi."

Le jeune homme sourit et perdit son regard dans les braises de la cheminée. Il devina Robin qui bougeait dans son champ de vision et qui se rapprocha de lui.

"Tu sais, je ne m'y connais pas en création de vêtements, mais je pense que ça t'irait bien.

-De quoi ?

-De nouer ce ruban comme ça."

L'archer prit le morceau de tissu des mains de son frère et le noua, lâchement, autour de l'échancrure de sa chemise blanche.

"Ça te va bien, décréta-t-il en attirant Gilles dans un gros câlin. Quand tu te seras réchauffé, si tu veux, on pourra aller chercher les affaires de ta mère dans le sous-sol.

-Je peux les garder ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne voudrai jamais te couper de ta famille, Gilles. Jamais."


	5. 4 décembre : Fire Emblem Echoes

**4 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Pyjama long** \- **Ange** \- **Transi de froid**

Fandom : **Fire Emblem Echoes, shadows of Valentia **

**Conrad** et **Anthiese** "**Celica**"

**Famille **

* * *

Un feu de cheminée crépitait paisiblement dans la belle chambre à coucher de Conrad. La pièce était petite, avec un grand lit à baldaquin contre le mur, un coffre à ses pieds, la cheminée et un large bureau de chêne sur lequel il travaillait actuellement. Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à cette chambre et regarder les pièces autour, la garde-robe, les deux ou trois salons attenants, la petite salle de réception, les deux salles d'eau, la grande terrasse, les quatre ou cinq chambres, le bureau. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, après tout. C'était le grand frère de la Reine.

Conrad, ses yeux rose se plissant de fatigue à cause de l'heure tardive et de la faible lumière de la bougie, essaya de déchiffrer le document qu'il tenait à la main. Il avait beau être prince, ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire tout son possible pour aider les gens autour de lui en prenant ce poste à responsabilité dans l'administration. Mais, bien sûr, prendre ce rôle aussi à coeur impliquait de se coucher très tard, et Conrad savait qu'il n'était pas près d'aller au lit. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Peu importait. Il devait impérativement finir ce...

"Conrad ?"

Le jeune homme sursauta, pris au dépourvu, et tourna la tête vers sa porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

"Anthiese ? s'étonna-t-il en découvrant sa demi-sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tard ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliqua la jeune Reine en remarquant le désordre sur son bureau. Faire des nuits blanches n'est pas très bon pour ta santé, Conrad."

Le frère aîné passa une main dans ses cheveux rose saumon, et il allait se justifier quand il remarqua à quel point Celica paraissait **transie de froid**. Pieds nus sur le sol en marbre, vêtue d'une simple nuisette à bretelles et dentelle courte, elle frissonnait.

"Tu as l'air de mourir de froid, s'exclama le jeune prince en renversant presque sa chaise dans sa hâte de se lever. Ne reste pas dans les courants d'air comme ça. Viens sous la couette ou tu vas attraper une grippe !"

La jeune Reine acquiesça avec reconnaissance et alla se blottir dans le lit de son frère, accusant un dernier frisson de froid avant de rabattre les couvertures tout autour d'elle. Même comme ça, il lui semblait que le moindre mouvement suffirait à la faire grelotter de nouveau. Conrad se rassit sur sa chaise et observa sa sœur, intrigué de la trouver là. Que faisait-elle dans sa chambre à une heure du matin, en pleine semaine, au lieu de se trouver dans l'immense suite royale qu'elle partageait avec son mari ? En plus, elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Ce n'était pas tant une légère fatigue qui transparaissait dans ses yeux rose, mais surtout son air à la fois offusqué et coupable. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient défaits et tombaient n'importe comment sur ses épaules, dans son cou et sur la couette. Elle paraissait indécise et regardait son frère sans savoir quoi dire.

"Anthiese, tu sais que je suis toujours heureux de passer du temps avec toi, mais... que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as l'air vraiment triste...

-Heu... en fait... je me suis un peu disputée avec Alm..., avoua la jeune Reine en regardant ailleurs. Il ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dis qu'il faut toujours donner une deuxième chance, même aux gens qui se sont dressés contre nous...

-Tu veux encore parler des hommes qui ont assassiné notre père, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Conrad. Vous n'êtes toujours pas parvenus à vous mettre d'accord ?

-Euh, en fait... pas vraiment..."

Conrad exhala un petit souffle à mi-chemin entre un sourire et un soupir. Anthiese était loin d'être l'**ange** de douceur, la reine patiente et sage que tout le monde imaginait. Elle pouvait s'avérer bornée et opiniâtre, surtout si quelqu'un ne suivait pas son chemin de pensée. Elle pouvait se braquer, se fermer et s'emporter contre des gens qui ne l'avaient pas mérité. C'était sa petite sœur. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Alors il se doutait que, parti comme c'était, le conflit entre Alm et elle pouvait durer longtemps.

"Je n'avais pas envie de rester dans notre suite, expliqua la jeune Reine en changeant de position sous la couverture. Alors, est-ce que je pourrais... dormir avec toi, ce soir ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Conrad en souriant. Tout ce que veut ma sœur."

Celica lui sourit et frissonna de nouveau quand son pied émergea de sous la couette. Conrad fronça les sourcils.

"Tu n'as pas d'autres vêtements pour dormir que cette nuisette ? demanda-t-il en voyant son air frigorifié."

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de vouloir paraître séduisante et charmante en toutes circonstances, même en plein milieu de la nuit. Soudain, il comprit pourquoi sa sœur était attifée de la sorte... Avant qu'il ait le temps de rougir, Celica secoua la tête :

"Non, je n'ai rien d'autre, répondit-elle. Mes... mes penderies sont pleines de vêtements similaires, j'en ai peur.

-Bon, souffla une nouvelle fois Conrad en repoussant sa chaise. Je dois avoir quelques chutes de tissu quelque part... Je vais te confectionner un **pyjama long**, ça sera mieux.

-Mais... tu n'as pas envie de dormir, toi aussi ?

-Au point où nous en sommes, ma sœur, ça ne fera pas grande différence, rétorqua le jeune prince en la rassurant d'un sourire. Reste près du feu. Ce ne sera pas long."

Celica acquiesça et se pelotonna dans les couvertures pendant que son frère se levait pesamment pour rejoindre la pièce qui lui servait à procéder à de petits travaux manuels, quand il en avait le temps. Il y avait une machine à coudre dans un coin et des chutes de tissus tout autour, témoignant de son adresse et de sa minutie, des choses qui manquaient cruellement à Celica. En souriant de la maladresse de sa sœur, Conrad s'assit devant la machine à coudre et se mit à l'ouvrage. En récupérant ce qui trainait sur la table à côté de lui, il parvint à confectionner un pyjama long, au pantalon grossier et aux manches du t-shirt dépareillées, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il aurait bien le temps d'en refaire d'autres plus tard pour Celica.

Le temps qu'il finisse, il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Il ne tenait vraiment plus debout, alors il renonça officiellement à terminer sa paperasse cette nuit. Il était trop fatigué, il voulait dormir. La démarche pesante, Conrad étouffa un bâillement et retourna à sa chambre à coucher pour retrouver sa sœur assise à son bureau, essayant de déchiffrer ses notes dans la lueur presque éteinte de la bougie, les couvertures du lit enroulées autour d'elle et trainant jusque par terre.

"Anthiese, ma couette ne sert pas à faire la poussière sur le sol ! protesta Conrad en lui jetant le pyjama sur la tête. Tu ne veux pas retourner dans le lit ? Tu as dérangé tous mes papiers !

-Pardon, gloussa la jeune Reine, qui l'avait visiblement fait exprès. Merci pour le pyjama. Je peux quand même rester avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, si tu arrêtes de traîner mes couvertures par terre."

Celica rejoignit le lit sans se faire prier et Conrad quitta la pièce quelques instants pour se changer dans sa garde-robe. Il revint au moment où sa sœur jetait sur son coffre la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait auparavant, examinant les manches longues de son pyjama avec reconnaissance et satisfaction. Le doux contact sur ses jambes et ses bras et la chaleur que ça lui apportait semblait lui plaire.

"Et maintenant, on dort, décréta Conrad alors que, quand ils étaient enfants, c'était toujours sa sœur qui avait ce genre de réflexion. J'ai beaucoup trop travaillé ce soir, je ne tiens plus debout...

-Mon pauvre Conrad, répondit la jeune Reine, mi le plaignant, mi se moquant, quand son demi-frère vint s'étendre à côté d'elle. Tu travailles beaucoup trop. Peut-être que je devrais t'octroyer quelques jours de vacances.

-Peut-être en effet, mais qui te coudrais des pyjamas à deux heures du matin, dans ce cas ? bâilla le jeune prince en se blottissant sous les couvertures. Bonne nuit, Anthiese. Fais de beaux rêves.

-Toi aussi, grand frère."

Celica se pelotonna contre lui avec un petit soupir d'aise et enfouit son nez contre l'épaule de son aîné, captant au passage son odeur si familière. Elle avait toujours l'impression de redevenir enfant dans ces moments-là.

"Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle spontanément, s'apercevant soudain qu'elle ne disait pas assez souvent ce genre de choses à son frère.

-Je t'aime aussi, marmotta Conrad, déjà presque endormi. Et je suis vraiment heureux, tu sais... que tu sois là...

-Moi aussi."

Le feu crépitait toujours paisiblement dans la cheminée. Le lit et les couvertures étaient chauds et moelleux à souhait.

Tout, dans cette nuit d'hiver, était vraiment parfait.


	6. 5 décembre : Les Rois maudits

**5 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Guirlande** \- **Chandelle** \- **Plaid**

Fandom : **Les Rois maudits** (série télévisée version 2005)

**Édouard II x Hugues Despenser **

**Romance **

* * *

La grande salle de réception était remplie de lumière, d'odeurs de nourriture et de musique. Édouard II d'Angleterre était bien entouré, de barons, de comtes, de serviteurs, d'une grande cour qui était venue pour le servir et l'entourer. Il y avait même sa femme, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'était pas en bons termes avec Isabelle. Non, lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le jeune homme qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table en U et qui l'observait de temps en temps par-dessus son assiette. Il avait une cuisse de poulet à la main et l'autre, croisée nonchalamment sur son poignet droit, patientait dans le vide. Il était beau, ce jeune homme. Des traits délicats, une bouche charnue, des yeux bruns ravissants, d'épais cheveux châtains. Il s'appelait Hugues Despenser, était le fils de l'un de ses conseillers et ça faisait des semaines qu'Édouard cherchait un moyen de l'embrasser. Il lui plaisait... énormément. Et il avait même l'impression d'être un peu amoureux de lui.

Malheureusement, il ne faisait qu'observer le jeune homme de loin. Rien ne lui disait que Hugues aimait les hommes. Il était marié à Éléonore de Clare et peut-être qu'il se satisfaisait tout à fait de cette union. Édouard ne rechignait pas à fréquenter des hommes qui n'avaient aucun sentiment pour lui, mais ce jeune homme, c'était différent. Il avait envie qu'il l'apprécie vraiment. Qu'il ait envie d'être avec lui.

Hugues piocha un morceau de viande dans son plat et regarda de nouveau le Roi, presque étranger au bruit et au mouvement de la foule qui dansait autour de lui. Comme c'était arrivé plusieurs fois au cours des mois écoulés, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Il y avait quelque chose qui brillait dans les yeux de Hugues. Quelque chose que le Roi ne comprit pas, parce qu'il y avait longtemps que pareil sentiment ne s'était pas reflété dans un regard posé sur lui.

Et puis, alors qu'Édouard allait à contrecœur détourner son regard vers les barons qui essayaient d'attirer son attention, une grande bourrasque de vent pénétra dans la salle du banquet. Les convives et les nobles dames poussèrent des cris de surprise quand la majorité des **chandelles** se retrouvèrent soufflées par le courant d'air. Seules quelques unes, abritées par un pichet de vin ou un plat encore bien garni, restèrent allumées. Du coin de l'oeil, Édouard discerna le mouvement de Hugues qui se levait de sa chaise. Avant qu'il puisse voir où il allait, son attention fut de nouveau détournée par son chambellan qui criait aux domestiques d'apporter de la lumière pour Leurs Majestés. Lorsqu'Édouard tourna de nouveau la tête sur le côté, Hugues était venu s'assoir à côté de lui et lui souriait, puis il tendit le cou et souffla les chandelles qui se trouvaient encore devant le Roi. Les braises de la cheminée derrière eux s'étaient en partie éteintes, alors ce côté-ci de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre. Édouard sentit un souffle dans son cou, puis sur son visage, et une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Il sut immédiatement que c'était celle de Hugues. Sans attendre, le Roi saisit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, essayant de son mieux d'étouffer le bruit de leurs baisers. Les domestiques s'agitèrent autour d'eux, et bientôt la lumière revint.

Édouard et Hugues s'éloignèrent aussitôt et le monarque grogna, déçu, surtout lorsque sa garde se précipita vers lui pour s'assurer, un peu tard, que personne n'avait essayé de l'assassiner dans le noir. Ils écartèrent un peu Hugues, qui recula dans son siège et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Édouard. Sans un mot, un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il fit mine d'effleurer ses lèvres avec son pouce d'un geste lent et voluptueux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre le feu au ventre d'Édouard. Frémissant d'excitation, le Roi se leva et ordonna à son entourage :

"Que tout le monde rallume ces chandelles et continue les festivités ! Nous allons nous retirer dans nos appartements pour réfléchir à... à notre politique de pacification du Pays de Galles. Nous ne voulons voir personne. À part vous, Despenser, ajouta-t-il en tournant un regard neutre à Hugues. Nous avons besoin d'un regard neuf. Venez avec moi."

Le jeune homme sourit et se leva pour le suivre. Les barons essayèrent de protester, de lui emboîter le pas, mais le Roi les en empêcha fermement. Il remonta un pan de son lourd manteau de fourrure sur son épaule et quitta la pièce à grands pas, Hugues trottinant légèrement derrière lui. Bien sûr, personne n'était dupe. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait faire avec le jeune homme. Pas son meilleur mensonge, mais il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu.

Les couloirs étaient éclairés par le feu des torches, et des domestiques et des soldats y circulaient pour subvenir aux besoins des habitants du château. Édouard ne s'arrêta pas avant de parvenir, n'y tenant plus d'impatience, à une petite porte qui menait à la cour. Ses appartements se trouvaient à l'autre bout du palais, mais il avait attendu des semaines pour pouvoir se délecter des baisers du jeune homme. Le Roi ouvrit la porte et le Despenser et lui sortirent dans le froid de la nuit. Avant même qu'Édouard puisse se retourner pour refermer le battant de bois, Hugues fut sur lui et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Il semblait presque encore plus impatient que lui de le toucher !

Les premiers baisers coupèrent le souffle à Édouard avant qu'il puisse se reprendre et se mette à embrasser passionnément Hugues à son tour. Lui qui s'était tellement torturé l'esprit à propos des sentiments du jeune homme pour lui... s'il avait su, il n'aurait pas réfléchi autant ! Les baisers durèrent encore de longues minutes, puis Hugues finit par se détacher lentement. Édouard avait l'impression d'avoir des étoiles dans la tête. De simples baisers n'avaient pas été aussi intenses depuis longtemps. Oui, il fallait croire qu'il éprouvait _vraiment_ sentiments pour le jeune homme !

"J'ai attendu ça pendant longtemps, confessa Hugues quand le Roi posa son front sur le sien."

Édouard réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui.

"Tu aurais dû venir à moi plus tôt, rétorqua-t-il en plongeant ses doigts dans les beaux cheveux du jeune homme. J'ai cru mourir d'impatience en t'attendant !"

Hugues sourit, et avant qu'Édouard puisse se demander s'il ne rabaissait pas son statut de Roi en parlant comme ça, le jeune homme frissonna.

"Tu as froid ? Allons dans mes appartements."

Son nouvel amant acquiesça et il le prit par la main pour le guider à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa suite, où il alluma le feu lui-même pendant que Hugues s'asseyait sur son lit. En attendant que les braises prennent, Édouard sortit un épais **plaid** doux et moelleux de l'une de ses males et le posa sur ses épaules.

"Merci, sourit Hugues, qui ne paraissait pas très bavard, en promenant son regard sur les **guirlandes** qui décoraient la chambre royale."

Elles étaient de toutes les couleurs : argent, or, bleues, rouges, vertes, blanches. Visiblement, Édouard était encore comme un petit enfant à certains égards. Il avait l'air d'aimer les décorations de Noël. Et il avait l'air aussi de beaucoup aimer Hugues, parce qu'il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur le lit à s'embrasser. Puis pour que couvertures et vêtements volent dans les airs, et qu'ils fassent l'amour pour la première fois dans une relation qui allait durer des années, jusqu'à leur mort. Au matin, Édouard se réveilla nu, sous le plaid, entrelacé avec Hugues qui dormait la tête sur sa poitrine. Cette situation lui parut tellement ordinaire qu'il avait l'impression de connaître le jeune homme depuis des années. Il resta un long moment à le regarder dormir, encore tout ému de trouver un homme comme lui dans ses bras, mais ses serviteurs et ses barons finirent malheureusement par se rappeler à lui.

"Roi Édouard ! cria l'un d'entre eux en frappant à la porte. Nous n'attendons plus que vos ordres pour lancer la séance parlementaire d'aujourd'hui !

-Eh bien vous aurez à patienter encore un peu ! répliqua Édouard en faisant sursauter Hugues qui se réveillait lentement, encore à moitié endormi.

-Mais, Votre Majesté... les élus sont déjà rassemblés ! Ils vous attendent tous !

-J'arriverai quand je le jugerai bon ! Laissez-moi, à présent !"

Mécontents, mais pas assez fous pour défier leur Roi, les barons finirent par quitter les lieux en grommelant derrière la porte. Édouard tourna son attention sur Hugues qui le regardait en souriant.

"Bonjour, mon aimé, lança le Roi en repoussant les cheveux du jeune homme loin de son visage.

-Bonjour, mon Édouard, répliqua le Despenser en approchant son visage du sien pour lui donner un profond baiser. Je crois que tes conseillers t'attendent... tu devrais peut-être aller les rejoindre.

-Oh, mais tu viens aussi. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je veux que tu sois toujours auprès de moi !"

Il fallut au Roi et à son amant quelques minutes pour parvenir à se démêler l'un de l'autre, puis ils rejoignirent chacun un coin de la pièce pour récupérer leurs vêtements traînant au sol et se rhabiller.

"Je voudrais que tu gardes ce plaid, dit Édouard en tendant l'épais rectangle de tissu à son nouveau favori. Qu'il puisse toujours te rappeler à quel point tu comptes désormais pour moi.

-Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, mon Roi, répliqua Hugues en se penchant sur lui, son souffle chatouillant les lèvres du monarque."

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Pour un peu, ils auraient bien aimé retourner dans le lit, mais ce n'était pas possible. Édouard ne pouvait pas faire attendre son parlement éternellement.

En revanche, Hugues n'oublia pas de faire figurer le plaid en bonne place parmi ses effets. C'était le premier cadeau du roi Édouard. Pas le plus cher, ni le somptueux, mais le premier. Les gens avaient beau dire, Hugues aimait Édouard, et Édouard aimait Hugues. Cette nuit d'hiver étaient la première qu'ils passaient sous ce plaid, et, au-dessus de toutes les autres, c'était la plus importante.

* * *

_Est-ce qu'Édouard et Hugues étaient des salauds notoires, au moins dans la série et la BD ? Est-ce que les historiens peuvent douter qu'ils aient eu une relation, ou même que Hugues ait vraiment aimé Édouard ? Est-ce que des guirlandes de Noël telles que je les imagine au XIVème siècle sont complètement anachroniques ? Peut-être. Mais en attendant, contentez-vous de les regarder se bisouiller. Parce que les voir approcher leur visage à quelques petits millimètres l'un de l'autre dans la série et ne jamais s'embrasser, franchement, ça me rend dingue !_


	7. 6 décembre : Les cadets de Guyenne

**6 décembre**

Mots utilisés : **Nuit à 18h** \- **Photo de famille** \- **Malade**

Fandom : **Les cadets de Guyenne** Univers Alternatif moderne ('fin, plutôt contemporain si on parle de la période historique... mais bref)

**Étienne de La Boétie** et **Michel de Montaigne**

**Amitié **

* * *

La nuit avait enveloppé la ville, et les lumières des maisons et des magasins s'étaient mises à briller aux fenêtres. Pourtant, il n'était pas si tard, mais dès les premiers froids, il commençait à faire **nuit à 18h**. C'était un sentiment étrange. L'automne et l'hiver semblaient endormir le monde, pendant quelques mois, obscurcissant le ciel et rendant les gens pressés, discrets et silencieux, emmitouflés dans des manteaux et des couvertures. Ce soir-là aussi, les Bordelais marchaient vite à travers la ville. Les lumières des maisons et des magasins éclairaient les rues de leurs éclats dorés, ou multicolores quand on passait sous une guirlande. Les gens marchaient vite, le nez dans leur col ou leur écharpe, jetant à peine un coup d'oeil à ceux qu'ils croisaient, et exhalant dans l'air des petits nuages de buée. Montaigne regardait tout cela en rentrant chez lui, mais La Boétie, pour sa part, gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Peut-être réfléchissait-il à la journée de travail qu'ils venaient de passer. Il rejouait sans doute en partie les procès auxquels ils avaient assisté dans sa tête. Le nez dans son écharpe, il reniflait.

"Mon ami, que diriez-vous que passer chez moi avant de regagner votre domicile ? proposa Montaigne avec enthousiasme. J'ai acquis quelques nouveaux livres que j'aimerais vous faire voir.

-Je croyais que votre famille devait dîner chez vous, ce soir, s'étonna La Boétie en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction. Vos parents et tous vos frères et sœurs.

-Justement. Ça ne sera pas la même chose si mon frère d'alliance manque au tableau."

Le cadet des magistrats ne voyait pas le visage de son ami, mais il devina son sourire dans son écharpe.

"Fort bien. Marguerite n'est pas à la maison, de toute façon.

-Alors, c'est décidé ! Je suis certain que mon père sera ravi de vous voir."

Les deux hommes descendirent la grand rue dans le froid de plus en plus mordant, et ils atteignirent bientôt la maison de Montaigne. Alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte pour laisser son ami entrer, il remarqua que La Boétie toussait dans son écharpe et que ses yeux étaient tout rouges dans la lumière du porche.

"Vous êtes souffrant, mon frère ? s'inquiéta Montaigne.

-Sans doute un simple rhume, le rassura son ami en pénétrant dans l'entrée. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi."

À l'intérieur flottait une riche odeur de nourriture, mélange d'herbes aromatiques, de pommes de terre grillées et de viande juteuse. Et il faisait bien meilleur qu'à l'extérieur. Bientôt, les deux amis se réchauffèrent.

"Père ! Je suis rentré ! lança joyeusement Montaigne en se défaisant de son manteau pour s'avancer dans le séjour."

La Boétie commença à dérouler son écharpe et le suivit, saluant poliment d'un signe de tête Thomas et Marie qui regardaient la télé dans le salon. Puis, il passa la tête dans la cuisine et dit bonjour à la mère de Montaigne, Antoinette, ainsi qu'à ses deux sœurs Léonor et Jeanne qui faisaient la cuisine. Finalement, il parvint dans la salle à manger pour trouver son ami en compagnie de son père et de ses trois autres frères, Pierre, Arnaud, et Bertrand qui jouait sous la table.

"Bonsoir, monsieur de La Boétie, le salua le père de famille en souriant chaleureusement. Vous allez donc dîner avec nous ce soir ?

-Pas du tout, Monsieur. Je suis simplement passé voir quelques-uns des livres de votre fils, le détrompa le jeune magistrat en faisant les gros yeux à son ami. Je ne veux pas imposer ma présence dans votre réunion de famille.

-Balivernes ! Vous serez toujours le bienvenu parmi nous !"

La Boétie le remercia en souriant et abandonna son manteau à Pierre de Montaigne, qui le lui prit aimablement pour l'accrocher dans l'entrée. Le jeune magistrat suivit son ami jusqu'à sa chambre, où deux matelas gonflables avaient été installés pour ses frères qui passeraient la nuit chez lui.

"Je ne dîne pas chez vous ce soir, mon frère, insista La Boétie en enjambant les couchages pour rejoindre Montaigne devant sa bibliothèque. Vous méritez de passer du temps avec votre famille.

-Je suis totalement de votre avis, mon frère, répondit Montaigne en feuilletant plusieurs ouvrages jusqu'à trouver le bon. C'est bien pour cela que vous devez rester parmi nous."

Il lui mit le livre sous le nez et les deux amis commencèrent une discussion animée sur le contenu des pages, jusqu'à ce que le père de Montaigne vienne les chercher.

"Mon fils, nous n'attendons plus que toi pour la **photo de famille**, déclara-t-il. Il y a deux ans, depuis la naissance de Bertrand, que nous sommes censés la faire.

-Oui, nous arrivons, Père.

-Nous ? répliqua La Boétie en haussant une nouvelle fois les sourcils en direction de son ami."

Il pensait voir où il voulait en venir, mais...

"Bien sûr. Vous êtes mon frère d'alliance, après tout, répliqua Montaigne en souriant. Venez !"

La Boétie leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit en souriant dans les escaliers. En bas, les frères et sœurs de Montaigne étaient déjà pratiquement tous rassemblés dans le canapé du salon. Enfin, rassemblés était un bien grand mot... Ce terme sous-entendait de l'ordre et une certaine harmonie, or ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Thomas et Arnaud se chamaillaient dans le canapé, Léonor et Marie s'agitaient en se recoiffant, Jeanne et Pierre essayaient de rattraper Bertrand qui rampait sous la table de la salle à manger.

"Votre fratrie est bien agitée, mon frère, se moqua La Boétie devant le vacarme. Vous qui êtes l'aîné, n'est-ce pas votre devoir de calmer ce capharnaüm ?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, vous êtes censé être le plus mature et le plus raisonnable de nous deux, rétorqua Montaigne. Thomas ! Arnaud ! Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de vous disputer !"

Il s'immisça dans la chamaillerie de ses frères pour les faire cesser, confisqua la brosse à Léonor et Marie en leur disant qu'elles étaient déjà très bien coiffées, rampa sous la table pour récupérer Bertrand et le porter dans ses bras jusqu'au canapé.

"Voilà, on devrait pouvoir y aller, décréta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Venez vous assoir auprès de moi, mon frère.

-Bien sûr, mon frère. Avec grand plaisir."

Ni une, ni deux, La Boétie vint prendre place à côté de son ami sur le canapé, entre Léonor et Marie, qui le dévisagea avec curiosité, et puis le petit Bertrand qui, sur les genoux de son grand frère, essayait d'attraper les mailles de son pull en laine. Pierre et Arnaud s'assirent de l'autre côté de Montaigne, Jeanne et Thomas prirent place sur les accoudoirs. En quelques minutes, le temps que tout le monde arrête de bouger en même temps, plusieurs photos furent prises et la famille se dispersa de nouveau entre les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Pas pour longtemps, car la mère appela quelques minutes plus tard pour qu'ils se mettent à table. Cette fois-ci, La Boétie ne protesta pas. S'acharner à refuser l'invitation de sa famille d'alliance, franchement, ça ne se faisait pas.

Le dîner passa très agréablement, mais La Boétie fut rapidement pris d'un gros coup de fatigue qui s'accompagna de courbatures et de maux de tête assez désagréables.

"Je crois que vous êtes vraiment **malade**, mon ami, s'inquiéta Montaigne en le voyant se frotter les yeux comme si la luminosité était trop haute.

-Un simple coup de froid, je pense, répondit La Boétie. Mais je vous avoue qu'un doliprane ne serait pas de refus."

Jeanne alla lui en chercher. Pendant que les enfants débarrassaient la table, le père de Montaigne décréta :

"Vous ne me paraissez pas assez en forme pour rentrer chez vous dans ce froid, monsieur de La Boétie. Il serait sans doute plus sage de demeurer ici, au moins jusqu'au matin. Vous ne travaillez pas, demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Certes, mais...

-Restez dormir ici, mon ami, insista Montaigne. Je vous promets que vous serez bien choyé et que mes frères et sœurs ne feront pas trop de bruit.

-Justement ! Vous hébergez suffisamment de monde chez vous pour que je me rajoute pas en plus !

-Cette maison comporte bien assez de chambres, vous savez."

Au final, La Boétie se laissa encore convaincre. Il aimait la compagnie de son meilleur ami. Être avec lui, c'était l'une des choses qu'il préférait au monde.

Pendant que la famille s'installait au salon pour regarder la télé, Montaigne ramena son ami à sa chambre et lui prêta un pyjama, un oreiller pour mettre dans son lit et déballa une brosse à dent de rechange. La Boétie ne fut pas fâché de se mettre au lit. Le cachet lui ferait sans doute du bien, mais en attendant, il était mort de fatigue et ses muscles lui faisaient mal.

"Je suis vraiment content d'être parvenu à vous entraîner jusqu'ici, avoua Montaigne, ravi, en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

-Vous aviez donc tout manigancé depuis le début."

La Boétie leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme et se glissa avec un soupir d'aise dans les couvertures épaisses et chaudes.

"Je vous laisse, conclut Montaigne en se levant. Criez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose !

-Attendez."

Le jeune magistrat se retourna.

"Je reçois mon oncle, mes sœurs et ma nièce à dîner, samedi prochain. Ça me ferait plaisir que vous y assistiez.

-Vraiment ? sourit Montaigne, une lueur de gaieté dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr. Anne, Clémence et moi devons faire une photo de famille. Mon frère se doit d'y figurer."


	8. 7 décembre : Thor

**7 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Retrouvailles** \- **Veillée** \- **Bonnet**

Fandom : **Thor**

**Thor **et** Loki**

**Famille**

* * *

Thor l'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte en ouvrant un matin, emballé dans un joli papier argenté. Il n'avait pas compris ce que le paquet faisait là. Ce n'était pas encore ce jour de _Noël_ dont les Midgardiens parlaient tant, et puis qui pouvait bien lui offrir un présent ? Il s'était séparé de Jane depuis plusieurs semaines... et il doutait que ses anciens collègues des Avengers puissent être dans le coin.

Il avait quand même ramassé le cadeau, qui était mou et s'affaissait presque dans sa main. En défaisant le nœud doré, il avait trouvé un **bonnet**. Un ravissant bonnet blanc à pompon jaune, en grosse laine chaude et épaisse, avec de petits éclairs brodés sur le côté. Ce furent ces petits dessins qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

"Loki ? appela-t-il en regardant de tous côtés, le coeur battant plus fort que de toutes les semaines écoulées. Loki, tu es là ?"

C'était forcément Loki. C'était forcément lui, et pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas l'être, il le savait. Son frère était mort quelques années auparavant, cruellement transpercé d'une lance dans le ventre par une épouvantable créature, pour lui sauver la vie. Pour autant, Thor avait l'absolue certitude que ce paquet venait de lui. Les petits éclairs sur le côté, certes mignons à croquer, avaient quelque chose de curieusement moqueur... comme une boutade, une blague dont Loki ricanerait volontiers. C'était lui. Mais Thor eut beau l'appeler, il n'obtint pas de réponse.

"Suis-je en train de perdre la tête ? soupira le dieu de la foudre en touchant du bout du doigt sa tresse blonde, entrelacée avec une mèche noire des cheveux de Loki qu'il avait conservée après sa mort. Loki ! Loki, ça n'a rien d'amusant ! Si tu es là, montre-toi !"

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Thor soupira en serrant le bonnet dans sa main.

"Loki... Je perds peut-être la tête, mais... tu me manques tellement, si tu savais."

Le bonnet ne venait peut-être pas de son frère, mais il était mignon. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'attifer de manière aussi ridicule (le pompon jaune n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens !), mais il coiffa quand même le mystérieux couvre-chef avant de sortir.

Thor devait bien admettre que depuis sa rupture avec Jane, il s'ennuyait un peu. Bien sûr, Midgard était toujours une planète riche, colorée et bruyante, remplie de divertissements tous plus différents les uns que les autres, mais c'était tout de même plus amusant d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui les partager. Thor n'était pas vraiment un solitaire. Il aimait avoir de la compagnie, surtout pour rire et se divertir. Ses missions à travers la galaxie l'occupaient un temps, mais en ce moment, il n'avait plus grand chose à faire.

Lorsque Thor sortit de son lit le matin suivant, il trouva un deuxième cadeau devant sa porte. Cette fois, il contenait une paire de gants assortis au bonnet, sauf qu'il y avait des petits marteaux au lieu des petits éclairs en guise d'ornements. Cette fois, c'était certain ! Loki devait être l'instigateur de cette farce, c'était évident !

"Loki ! Cette fois ça n'est vraiment pas drôle ! protesta Thor en sortant sur le pallier pour regarder autour de lui. Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Viens ici, Loki !"

L'espoir immense de revoir son frère lui faisait sans doute perdre un peu la tête, mais il ne voulait pas croire que la joie qui lui avait gonflé la poitrine en découvrant le présent, la veille, n'avait aucune raison d'être et qu'elle était destinée à retomber d'elle-même. Ça _devait_ être Loki qui lui faisait ces cadeaux, c'était obligé. Il avait dû survivre d'une manière ou d'un autre... n'est-ce pas ? Le coeur lourd, Thor soupira et retourna à l'intérieur. C'était peut-être Jane qui essayait de se réconcilier avec lui. C'était peut-être l'un des Avengers qui passait dans le coin et qui avait appris sa rupture. Mais ce petit marteau, ces petits éclairs... c'était du Loki tout craché...

Thor se laissa aller à la douleur pendant quelques minutes, persuadé qu'il s'inventait des choses à cause du chagrin qui logeait dans son coeur. Puis, il se redressa. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'inventer des choses. Ou, si c'était le cas, alors il devait attraper la personne qui déposait des cadeaux sur son pallier, qui que ça puisse être.

À la nuit tombée, Thor ne se mit pas au lit. Au contraire, il s'enfonça dans son canapé, toutes lumières éteintes pour faire croire qu'il dormait, et, bouteille de bière à la main, il entreprit une longue **veillée** pour savoir enfin qui déposait des cadeaux devant sa porte. Il attendit plusieurs heures. Il faillit s'assoupir à plusieurs reprises, mais le besoin de savoir le tenaillait. Enfin, aux environs de deux heures du matin, il entendit des pas doux et légers devant son entrée. Rapide comme la foudre, il bondit du canapé, jeta la bouteille pour avoir ses deux mains libres, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Loki était là, sur le seuil, figé dans un mouvement et ses yeux verts écarquillés comme un chat pris en faute.

"Loki... Loki !"

Sans attendre de savoir quoi, pourquoi, comment, Thor franchit la distance qui le séparait de son frère, le souleva dans ses bras et le fit même décoller de terre.

"Hé, mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi tout de suite ! ordonna Loki en essayant de cacher sa surprise par de l'indignation.

-Oh, Loki ! Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé là, mais je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

-Heu... Moi je serais vraiment heureux que tu me lâches..."

Mais il était clair que le dieu de la malice n'en pensait pas un mot, car il avait cessé de se débattre. Thor lui fit un gros câlin dans le couloir, puis il l'emmena dans son appartement en manquant lui cogner la tête sur le linteau de la porte. Loki se baissa juste à temps.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Thor le reposa par terre et agrippa ses épaules tellement fort que la trace de ses doigts auraient pu s'imprimer dans les vêtements de son frère.

"Et maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques où tu étais pendant tout ce temps, exigea-t-il. Ça fait la deuxième fois, Loki. Je te vois mourir, je te pleure, et finalement, je m'aperçois que...

-N'es-tu pas content de me voir, mon frère ? le coupa Loki d'un ton provocateur pour cacher sa gêne. Je suis revenu d'entre les morts !

-Comment ? Et depuis combien de temps ?

-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets !"

Son insolence alors que la situation était aussi nouée et pleine d'émotions raviva l'irritation du dieu de la foudre, mais il regarda de nouveau le visage de son frère. Ses traits d'une familiarité presque douloureuse tant il lui avait manqué, son front haut, ses pommettes, ses iris verts et brillants et les boucles noires qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Il chérissait tellement ce visage, et il avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir. Il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher ce soir. Ces **retrouvailles** étaient bien trop importantes.

"Loki, tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura alors Thor en le serrant de nouveau contre lui. Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé ici, et je m'en moque. Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Son frère ne répondit rien mais passa presque maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Ça va, tout va bien, le rassura-t-il doucement. Je vais pouvoir recommencer à te chaparder tes affaires avant même que tu t'en rendes compte."

Thor pouffa, dans un rire qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot, et il se décolla de son frère.

"En parlant d'affaires, c'est à toi que je dois ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le bonnet et les gants qui reposaient sur la table basse.

-Eh bien, tu avais l'air d'avoir froid sous la montagne de muscles qui sert à compenser ton cerveau...

-Hé !

-Alors j'ai pensé que quelques cadeaux pourraient te faire du bien...

-Et celui-là ? C'est pour moi aussi ?"

Loki baissa les yeux sur le paquet couleur bronze qu'il tenait à la main.

"Possible, répondit-il, ne pouvant pas vraiment éluder la question.

-Laisse-moi l'ouvrir, alors !"

L'atmosphère de la pièce se détendit. Après une hésitation, Loki suivit son frère sur le canapé et le regarda déchirer l'emballage brillant, révélant une longue écharpe jaune décorée de petits serpents blancs.

"Loki, tu me moques de moi ? soupira Thor en désignant les petits dessins.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ricana le jeune dieu.

-Je suis sûr que si."

Le silence retomba sur l'appartement. Alors que Loki restait enfoncé dans le canapé, ne sachant pas quoi faire, Thor passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'attira contre lui. Le dieu de la malice ne résista qu'une seconde avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, mêlant ses mèches noires aux boucles blondes de son frère.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où tu étais pendant ces trois ans ? murmura le dieu de la foudre en caressant doucement l'arrière de la tête de son frère.

-Chaque chose en son temps, mon frère, répliqua Loki. Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt.

-J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises."

Le dieu de la malice sourit sans répondre. Thor fixa un moment la pénombre qui s'étirait devant eux, puis il ferma les yeux. Curieusement, sur son épaule, Loki dormait déjà. Alors, il appuya sa tête contre la sienne et laissa le sommeil l'emporter. Après trois ans, il était heureux, finalement.


	9. 8 décembre : Fire Emblem Fates

**8 décembre**

Mots utilisés : **Aquarelle** \- **Supermarchés de nuit** \- **Mangas**

Fandom : **Fire Emblem Fates** UA moderne

**M!Corrin** et **Léo** \- **Niles** x **M!Corrin**

**Famille** \- **Romance**

* * *

La tasse de thé fumante posée à côté de lui était encore bien chaude. Il pouvait en sentir la délicieuse fragrance, mélange puissant d'épices et de miel. Parfois, il tendait la main pour prendre sa tasse et en boire une gorgée. C'était une fin d'après-midi délicieuse. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas de travail, aucune pile de manuels et de cahiers qui l'attendaient sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas si souvent que ça arrivait. D'habitude, son appartenance à une grande école, et deux classes plus haut que son âge, lui apportait son lot de travail et de week-ends cloîtrés, bûchant sans relâche sur des équations compliquées et des notions philosophiques abstraites. Il aimait les études, et son intelligence prodigieuse lui permettait de suivre les cours sans trop de mal, mais parfois, c'était trop.

Voilà pourquoi il était bien content de pouvoir savourer une tasse de thé chaude et odorante, enfoncé confortablement dans le grand canapé du salon. Ça faisait des heures qu'il était là, dévorant **mangas** sur mangas, soulagé de pouvoir laisser de côté les livres savants et compliqués. Dehors, le ciel, bleu pâle comme une peinture, commençait à se parer de stries rose et dorées. Le soleil déclinait, et il savait que, bientôt, un dégradé de couleurs pastelles teinterait le ciel. Il s'enfonça davantage dans les coussins du canapé en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Oui, cette fin d'après-midi était vraiment parfaite.

"Léo ? l'appela soudain la voix de son frère, qui croisa les bras sur le dossier de la banquette et se pencha vers lui.

-Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? répondit le jeune garçon d'une voix neutre sans quitter son manga des yeux.

-Dis, j'ai regardé partout dans le garage, mais je ne trouve plus d'**aquarelle**. Tu ne veux pas venir en chercher avec moi ?"

Léo finit sa page et leva les yeux vers son frère. Ses mains croisées sur le dossier étaient pleines de peinture, bleu, jaune, verte, orange, vives flaques de couleur miniatures sur ses mains pâles. Un peu de pastel bleu avait même débordé sur sa joue et faisait ressortir encore davantage le rouge de ses yeux. Léo se fit la réflexion que son grand frère ressemblait lui-même à une peinture. Corrin repoussa avec le poignet les cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il avait l'air un peu fatigué, remarqua Léo, des cernes grisâtres, comme des coups de fusain, se faisaient à peine percevoir sous ses iris rouges. Il observa son frère un instant, puis répliqua :

"Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je suis un peu occupé. Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pu me poser pour lire tranquillement. Tu ne veux pas y aller tout seul ? Le supermarché est juste à côté."

Corrin se frotta l'oeil droit avec le poignet. Il semblait déçu, mais trop préoccupé pour insister.

"D'accord, acquiesça-t-il à la grande surprise de Léo, avant de tourner les talons pour se glisser de nouveau dans le jardin."

L'adolescent s'en voulut de le voir partir. Certes, il n'avait pas eu de vrai temps de repos depuis longtemps, mais ses occasions de voir ses demi-frères et sœurs étaient également assez rares. Ils étaient tous de mères différentes, alors ils n'habitaient pas ensemble avec leur père. Ils ne se voyaient guère que le week-end, et encore, avec leurs vies respectives, ce n'était même pas automatique. La preuve, ce week-end-là encore, il n'y avait que Corrin et lui dans la maison de leur père. Xander était trop occupé avec la fin de ses études et son travail, Camilla avait des week-ends très remplis, Azura ne quittait presque pas sa mère, qui avait besoin d'elle, et Élise était partie en voyage scolaire. Ils n'étaient donc que tous les deux, et Léo fut soudain pris de remords à l'idée de ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts. Tourné sur le canapé pour regarder par-dessus le dossier, il hésita à rejoindre son frère dans le jardin, mais se ravisa et reprit sa place entre les coussins. Son thé commençait à refroidir, alors il en reprit une gorgée.

Le soir commença à tomber; Léo tendit la main par-dessus sa pile de mangas pour allumer la petite lampe. C'est à ce moment-là que Corrin refit une apparition, couvert d'encore plus de peinture qu'une heure auparavant.

"Tu reviens du supermarché, mon frère ? s'étonna l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'un rayon s'est renversé sur toi ?

-Non, j'ai essayé d'utiliser un reste de pastels, mais ça ne donne pas l'effet que je voulais, avoua son aîné. Je pense que je vais me laver les mains avant de partir.

-Attends, tu vas y aller ? Maintenant ?"

Léo jeta un coup d'oeil par la baie vitrée. Le ciel était encore d'un indigo assez clair, mais la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

"Bien sûr. C'est ouvert jusqu'à dix-neuf heures."

Corrin passa à la cuisine pour se rincer les mains et les frotter avec du liquide vaisselle aux agrumes, et Léo, avant de changer d'avis, posa son manga sur la table et se leva.

"Je t'accompagne, décida-t-il en prenant sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

-Tu as changé d'avis ? se réjouit Corrin. Je serais vraiment ravi que tu viennes avec moi. Tu sais... ça m'attriste qu'on ne fasse pas plus de trucs de frères ensemble...

-Oui, allez, bougonna le cadet, embarrassé par les remarques affectueuses."

Les deux adolescents sortirent dans le froid qui commençait à envelopper la ville, et ils marchèrent d'un bon pas jusqu'au supermarché, les mains enfoncées dans leurs poches et le nez dans le col de leur manteau. Ils parlèrent peu; l'atmosphère était trop glaciale pour ouvrir la bouche.

Dans le magasin, il faisait chaud. Léo retroussa son col et suivit son frère dans les allées, observant les gens autour d'eux qui faisaient leurs courses, poussant des caddies ou portant des paniers en plastique. Il y avait beaucoup d'adultes, mais peu d'enfants, qui devaient être chez eux à faire leurs devoirs ou regarder la télé, en compagnie d'un de leurs parents qui préparait à dîner. Les caissières faisaient défiler les articles avec patience mais une pointe d'empressent, les employés rangeaient certains articles en rayon. Léo aimait bien les **supermarchés de nuit**. L'atmosphère était un peu différente, comme plus vague et plus suspendue qu'en journée, et...

Léo se cogna dans le dos de son frère, qui s'était figé sur place.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? râla l'adolescent en reculant. Qu'est-ce que tu as v..."

Il s'interrompit. Corrin était tourné vers le rayon papeterie et dévisageait un jeune homme, légèrement plus âgé qu'eux, qui rangeait des enveloppes rose saumon et des blocs de feuilles à carreaux de toutes les couleurs sur les étagères. Il avait des cheveux blancs, épais et duveteux, qui tombaient élégamment autour de son visage. Sa peau était légèrement brunie par le soleil, il avait l'air assez grand et de belle corpulence, et malgré le cache-oeil qui dissimulait son iris gauche, il était plutôt beau. Enfin, Léo supposait qu'il était plutôt beau. Il n'éprouvait pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour les autres garçons. Corrin, en revanche, semblait le trouver parfaitement à son goût, car il était figé sur place. Léo ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Les joues légèrement rosies, les yeux fixés sur lui, il voyait venir le moment où son frère allait tourner de l'oeil.

"Mon frère ? l'appela Léo en posant sa main sur son épaule, stupéfait de le voir regarder cet homme avec autant d'attention.

-Je... Je..., balbutia Corrin en essayant de détacher son regard du vendeur. Je crois que... que je..."

Devant eux, l'employé se redressa et brossa son pantalon blanc et mauve aux couleurs du magasin. Il tourna la tête dans la direction des deux frères et aperçut leur regard. Son unique oeil était d'un bleu foncé profond, tel que Léo n'en avait jamais vu. Corrin non plus, apparemment, parce qu'il recommença à dévisager le vendeur. À la grande surprise de Léo, celui-ci sourit à son frère et le salua de la main. Corrin rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et faillit se consumer sur place. Léo était de plus en plus ébahi.

L'employé vint alors à leur rencontre et lança d'une voix suave :

"Bonsoir, Messieurs. Je peux peut-être vous renseigner ?

-Heeeu..., balbutia Corrin, heu, je... je voudrais...

-Nous sommes venus acheter de l'aquarelle, l'interrompit Léo pour l'aider.

-C'est juste derrière le rayon papeterie.

-Merci."

Le cadet le gratifia d'un signe de tête et entraina son frère vers les rayonnages. Une fois parvenus derrière les étagères chargées de matériel de dessin multicolore, les deux adolescents s'accroupirent sur le lino et Léo demanda, toujours stupéfait :

"Corrin... est-ce que tu as... craqué sur cet employé ?

-Oh, je crois bien que oui, gémit son frère en essayant d'apercevoir le jeune homme en question à travers les pots de peinture et les pastels. Je le trouve juste... incroyablement... incroyablement...

-Beau ? Attirant ?"

Son aîné hocha la tête en faisant presque chuter sur eux toute l'étagère tant il était confus. Sa première stupeur passée, Léo essaya de le rassurer.

"Bon. D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu as l'air de l'intéresser aussi. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander de sortir un jour avec toi ?

-Hein ?! Mais attends, je n'oserai jamais !"

Léo leva les yeux au ciel. Et après c'était son aîné qui passait pour le plus sociable des deux !

"Bon, eh bien, si tu n'as pas l'intention de te décider, achète tes aquarelles, qu'on puisse rentrer. Je meurs de faim et Père n'aime pas que nous soyons en retard pour le dîner."

Corrin acquiesça, essaya de détacher son regard de l'employé et, toujours rougissant, se mit à farfouiller dans le matériel de peinture pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. De son côté, Léo remarqua que le jeune homme s'attardait plus que de raison devant son rayon, arrangeant des cartes de vœu qui étaient déjà bien droites et des classeurs de toutes les couleurs qui étaient déjà bien alignés. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, on n'était pas aidé !

Leurs achats finis, les deux adolescents payèrent en caisse et Corrin jeta un regard déçu au vendeur pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient. Léo soupira, et alors qu'ils allaient tourner au coin de la rue, un appel retentit derrière eux.

"Attendez !"

Corrin et Léo se retournèrent et l'aîné rougit aussitôt en voyant qui arrivait.

"Vous avez oublié ça à la caisse, leur expliqua le vendeur du rayon papeterie en remettant à Corrin un bloc de papier à dessin qu'il avait décidé de prendre avec les pastelles.

-Heu, ah bon, nous... ? Oh, eh bien, merci beaucoup, répondit l'adolescent, étonné, avant de jeter un regard en biais à son frère.

-Je vous en prie. Je... j'espère que votre visite dans notre magasin vous a apportée toute satisfaction."

Tandis qu'il retournait à son poste avec un long regard en arrière, Corrin remarqua qu'un petit morceau de papier s'était glissé au milieu des feuilles Canson. Il était vierge, à l'exception d'un prénom, "Niles", et un numéro de téléphone griffonnés à la va-vite.

"Léo, c'est toi qui était censé récupérer les feuilles à la caisse, lança l'adolescent en fixant le numéro.

-Eh bien, je les ai oubliées. Ça arrive, rétorqua l'intéressé moqueusement. Mais ce charmant vendeur te les a rapportées, c'est tout ce qui compte !

-Hum..."

Corrin regarda une nouvelle fois le papier, puis il se tourna vers son frère et sourit.

"Merci, Léo, dit-il avec gratitude en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère comme toi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua l'adolescent, mais il rendit quand même le bisou à son aîné. Allez, dépêche-toi. Père va nous morigéner, sinon.

-Oui."

Corrin sourit et passa son bras sous celui de son frère. Oui, c'était vraiment une belle fin de soirée.


	10. 9 décembre : Robin des Bois, 1991

**9 décembre**

Mots utilisés : **Neige** \- **Nostalgie** \- **Étoiles**

Fandom utilisé : **Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs**

**Robin** et **Gilles**

**Famille **

* * *

Robin sourit en passant devant la grande table de l'un des salons où étaient déposés pêle-mêle divers jouets en bois et en tissu. Il n'avait plus vu ces objets depuis une éternité, depuis le jour où il avait décidé de les ranger dans une male qu'il avait descendue au sous-sol. À douze ans, il n'était plus un enfant, avait-il décrété, et il n'avait plus besoin de jouets. C'était quelques jours avant la mort de sa mère... elle était affaiblie et malade, alors il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il était un grand garçon, qu'il pouvait prendre soin d'elle et la servir comme un vrai chevalier. Le sourire faible et fatigué, mais plein de fierté et d'amour, qu'elle lui avait adressé avant de lui caresser la joue était encore gravé dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait ses yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant, ses cheveux blonds collés à ses tempes... Ah, elle lui manquait tant, sa mère... Il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait plus pensé à elle avec autant de force.

Robin se laissa tomber assis sur le long banc de bois qui jouxtait la table et souleva l'un des petits cavaliers dans sa main. Il était usé et fendu en travers du flanc, car la petite épée en vraie aiguille à coudre du chevalier de Pierre l'avait transpercé, avant de remporter le tournoi qu'ils avaient organisé. En souriant, le jeune comte fit avancer le petit cavalier sur la table. La scène rejouait dans son esprit. Pierre et lui, étendus à plat ventre sur le sol de sa grande chambre, leurs petites figurines de bois autour d'eux, vêtues de minuscules pièces de tissu qui représentaient leurs maisons respectives. Son père avait travaillé sur la plupart d'entre elles. Il connaissait pratiquement toutes les familles nobles d'Angleterre, et le petit Robin en était très impressionné.

L'archer soupira avec **nostalgie** et reposa la figurine sur la table. Il remarqua que quelques larmes s'étaient frayé un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que son enfance, et tous les êtres aimés qu'il avait perdus, se mélangeaient doucement autour de lui dans la pièce chauffée par la cheminée. Il repensa aussi à Duncan qui réparait ses jouets quand il les cassait, et à Matthew qui lui avait donné ces magnifiques petits gradins de tournoi en bois que l'un de ses domestiques lui avait fabriqués. Il était encore là, d'ailleurs, ce beau jouet, un peu poussiéreux et abîmé par l'humidité, mais posé fièrement sur la table. Gilles avait été rudement impressionné lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé par hasard dans un coffre. Les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un enfant la veille de Noël, il avait demandé à Robin s'il pouvait le garder quelques jours, en plus de deux ou trois figurines de chevaliers et de paysans. Ému de le voir ainsi, mais terriblement coupable que son frère n'ait jamais eu droit à ça à cause de lui, Robin l'avait attiré près de son coeur pour l'embrasser sur le front.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? avait demandé Gilles, qui savait très bien ce qu'il y avait.

-Rien... Bien sûr que tu peux les garder, Gilles. Je te les prête aussi longtemps que tu le voudras."

Le jeune homme avait tenté de rester neutre et digne, mais il s'était bien amusé avec les jouets de son frère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Gilles... Robin tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa les gros flocons qui tournoyaient dans le ciel gris. La lumière commençait à baisser, signe que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, et son frère n'était toujours pas rentré de la tombe de sa mère, sur laquelle il avait eu envie d'aller se recueillir. La **neige** était tombée très fort pendant plusieurs jours et elle recouvrait les bois et les campagnes de son manteau blanc. Automatiquement, le frère aîné commença à s'inquiéter. S'il continuait de neiger comme ça, il n'était pas sûr que son cadet parviendrait à retrouver son chemin jusqu'au château. En quelques minutes, sa décision était prise. Robin se leva du banc et rejoignit la cour à grandes enjambées pour demander à ce qu'on lui scelle son cheval. Une fois ceci fait, il s'enveloppa dans une cape chaude doublée de fourrure, mit ses gants et éperonna sa monture pour quitter au plus vite la cour du château. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère.

Gilles, de son côté, avait passé plus de temps que prévu sur la tombe de sa mère. Quand il avait relevé la tête vers le ciel, des trouées dans les nuages gris de neige lui avaient indiqué que la nuit avait commencé à tomber. Soudain inquiet à l'idée de devoir passer la nuit dehors alors qu'il faisait si froid, il avait rassemblé ses affaires, était remonté à cheval et avait éperonné sa monture pour reprendre la direction du château. Et, au bout d'un moment, il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir où il allait.

De petits nuages de buée sortaient de sa bouche quand il respirait. Le froid était de plus en plus glacial et son nez se mit à piquer. Il était bien content, toutefois, d'avoir sur les épaules une épaisse cape en fourrure et que des gants protègent ses mains. C'était délicieux de se retrouver dans des vêtements chauds quand l'hiver était si rude, au lieu d'une chemise grossière et d'un gilet rapiécé. Le cheval semblait reconnaître à peu près la route, alors Gilles le laissa avancer dans la neige, mais au bout d'un moment, elle devint si épaisse, et la nuit tellement noire, que sa monture commença à renâcler. Le jeune homme sauta à terre; ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans la grosse couche de poudreuse. Il prit son cheval par la bride et essaya de le guider dans le froid et la nuit, mais les flocons tombaient de plus en plus fort... Le jeune homme changea de direction pour le couvert relativement protecteur des arbres dégarnis, mais il faisait de plus en plus froid. Et, la boule au ventre, il se maudit d'avoir perdu la notion du temps.

Robin entendit un cheval hennir et se hâta dans sa direction. Il trouva son frère recroquevillé sous l'un des premiers arbres de la forêt, la tête dans les bras et le souffle glacé.

"Gilles ? s'inquiéta l'archer en le secouant par l'épaule. Gilles, est-ce que m'entends ?"

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient clos, mais sa respiration était encore forte et régulière. Il avait cédé à l'engourdissement causé par le froid, mais il était encore en vie. Vite, Robin sortit de sa sacoche la grosse couverture qu'il avait emportée et l'enroula autour de son frère, puis il le souleva dans ses bras comme un enfant et le hissa sur la scelle de son cheval. Il monta derrière lui, le serra fermement contre son coeur et éperonna son cheval. D'une main, il tenait la bride, et de l'autre, la longe de la monture de Gilles. Heureusement, il leur fallut peu de temps pour rentrer au château. Là, Robin porta son frère jusqu'à sa chambre, le déposa sur son lit et lui ôta ses vêtements trempés, puis il l'enfouit sous les couvertures. Dans la cheminée, on avait allumé un feu, et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que la couleur revienne aux joues du jeune homme, puis pour que ses yeux papillonnent et s'entrouvrent.

"Robin ? marmonna Gilles en levant le bras pour se frotter les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens avoir été sur la tombe de ma mère, mais...

-Tu as été surpris par la neige en rentrant, lui expliqua Robin en s'asseyant sur un siège près de son lit. Tu m'as inquiété, Gilles l'Écarlate, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant le front et en balayant ses cheveux blonds.

-J'en suis navré, rétorqua son frère en s'enfonçant avec bonheur sous les couvertures. Cette expédition m'a pris un peu plus de temps que je le pensais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là-bas pendant tout ce temps ? s'enquit le jeune comte avec curiosité, pendant qu'il servait une tisane au miel bien chaude à son frère.

-J'ai... parlé avec ma mère, avoua le jeune homme en lui prenant la tasse des mains. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne vivais plus dans le froid et la faim. Que j'avais enfin... ce qu'elle m'avait tellement souhaité.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Une famille."

Robin lui sourit tendrement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je suis ravi que son vœu se soit exaucé, dit-il doucement.

-Moi aussi, Robin, répondit Gilles en posant sa main sur la sienne. Et pas seulement parce que tu as des jouets fantastiques."

Le jeune comte éclata de rire. Il souleva la couverture et se glissa dans le lit avec son frère, passant son bras sous sa tête pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Gilles se laissa faire et se pelotonna même contre sa poitrine. Il était étonnamment câlin, ce soir. Robin sourit, repoussa ses cheveux encore une fois et regarda par la fenêtre. Les nuages s'étaient levés et le ciel était constellé d'**étoiles** qui faisaient scintiller la neige. Il n'en avait peut-être pas entièrement conscience quand il était enfant, mais être ici, sur les terres de Locksley, avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, était comme le paradis sur Terre.


	11. 10 décembre : Night Head Genesis

**10 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Animaux polaires** \- **Chansons** \- **Chocolat**

Fandom : **Night Head Genesis**

**Naoto** et **Naoya** -** Naoto** x **Kanako -**

**Famille** \- **Romance**

* * *

Le soleil éclairait le monde de ses rayons depuis deux ou trois heures lorsque Naoto et Kanako ouvrirent les yeux. Il répandait sa lumière sur les meubles clairs, les photos qui tapissaient un mur de la pièce, le parquet, et les draps du lit. La jambe de la femme dépassait largement des couvertures, et ses épaules en émergèrent à leur tour lorsqu'elle se redressa pour se pencher au-dessus de son mari et l'embrasser.

"Bonjour, chéri. Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui, répondit Naoto, toujours aussi laconique au réveil, mais il sourit aussi. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de bruit ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé de choses vraiment étranges.

-Si c'est le cas, je n'ai rien entendu."

Elle se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser et il accueillit ses baisers avec plaisir. Parfois, ça lui semblait encore tellement étrange. Pourtant, cette vie était bien la sienne, et elle était réelle : il avait une femme, deux enfants, et il habitait dans la même maison que son frère, son épouse et leurs deux filles. Leur famille n'avait jamais été aussi grande et il avait encore du mal à croire, parfois, qu'il était aussi heureux.

"Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose, ce week-end ? s'enquit-il quand sa femme lui laissa assez de marge pour placer quelques mots.

-Non. Pourquoi ? Toi oui ?

-Eh bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait rester ici toute la journée. Ça ne dérangera personne et nous avons encore plein de choses à nous dire.

-Si on part comme ça, on ne quittera jamais cette chambre, observa Kanako, feignant d'être sérieuse, en commençant à lui caresser le torse de ses mains fines et chaudes.

-Ça me va, rétorqua Naoto quand la main de sa femme s'aventura dans des endroits plus stratégiques de son anatomie."

Il la renversa sur le lit et ils recommençaient à s'embrasser et à se caresser quand quelque chose passa près de leur lit. Au début, ils n'y firent pas attention et continuèrent leurs petites affaires, mais un petit tourbillon de neige presque irréel s'éleva à côté de la tête de Kanako, et un petit pingouin glissa sur le parquet comme sur de la banquise. Les deux amoureux de figèrent. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent d'autres pingouins apparaître près de leur lit, puis de petits oursons blancs, des phoques, et enfin, des rennes. Ils avaient beau être tous de très petite taille, il y avait des **animaux polaires** ici, dans leur chambre. Naoto soupira. Il avait compris d'où ils venaient, mais ça ne l'enchantait guère.

"Est-ce que c'est..., commença Kanako, stupéfaite.

-Oui, soupira son mari en se redressant, à leur grand regret. Je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de descendre."

Il sortit du lit et s'habilla de son pyjama qui trainait sur une chaise, puis il revêtit un épais pull en laine. Il faisait froid, en dehors des couvertures. Kanako fit de même et le suivit dans les escaliers.

Il semblait que sur chaque marche flottaient des volutes de neige qui s'envolaient en tourbillonnant quand ils posaient le pied dessus. La rampe était brillante comme recouverte de givre clair et irréel, et de petites créatures légères, oursons, pingouins, renards des neiges, flottaient dans les airs autour d'eux. C'était certes magnifique, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cette magie opérer plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas commode et un peu dangereux.

Lorsque Naoto et Kanako pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils découvrirent trois des quatre enfants de la maison assis sur le canapé, tandis que Suzu Ran, très fière du haut de ses sept ans, faisait apparaître dans la pièce de grands tourbillons de neige irréelle et une farandole de petits personnages et d'animaux accoutrés comme sur les livres d'image traitant du pôle nord. Son petit public ne quittait pas ses créations des yeux, impressionné.

"Suzu Ran, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de..., commença Naoto.

-Suzu Ran, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça, l'interrompit son frère qui arrivait de la pièce adjacente, sa femme sur les talons. C'est dangereux pour toi si tu n'y fais pas attention.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, ma chérie, ajouta Shouko de sa voix douce en s'agenouillant devant leur fille. En tout cas, pas encore. Quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras utiliser tes pouvoirs comme tu le souhaites. Mais pas encore.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, et ça ne fait de mal à personne, bouda l'enfant en croisant les bras, renfrognée."

Elle était la copie conforme de Shouko, pourtant c'était à peine si Naoto avait déjà vu sa belle-sœur faire sa mauvaise tête. Pour ce qui était du caractère, elles étaient grandement opposées.

"Je sais que ça ne fait de mal à personne, mais tu n'es pas assez grande pour laisser tes pouvoirs déborder comme ça, ajouta Naoya doucement. Je sais que tu ne penses pas à mal, mais..."

Son regard glissa sur les trois enfants qui étaient toujours blottis dans le canapé. Il ne voulait pas faire peur à sa fille en disant qu'elle pouvait potentiellement blesser sa petite sœur ou ses cousins, mais il espérait qu'elle le comprendrait, même inconsciemment.

-D'accoooooord, marmonna Suzu Ran en faisant la moue, et Naoto savait à coup sûr que sa nièce réessayerai d'utiliser ses pouvoirs plus tard.

"Bon, puisque tout le monde est levé, je suppose que vous pouvez allumer la télé, déclara l'homme aux cheveux noirs pour changer de sujet."

Il savait à quel point les enfants aimaient regarder des dessins-animés le matin, surtout en période de Noël. Suzu Ran s'empressa de rejoindre les autres sur le canapé et se blottit entre Tsuo Rin et Raiu. Shouko arriva et déposa une longue couverture chaude sur les quatre enfants, et Raiu, en râlant que sa cousine était en train de prendre toute la place, se tourna vers son petit frère, assis à sa gauche, pour s'assurer qu'il était assez couvert. L'enfant de deux ans babilla doucement et poussa un petit cri ravi quand son père vint l'embrasser sur la tête. Naoto se pencha ensuite vers Raiu, qui s'accrocha à son cou et planta un gros baiser sur sa joue, puis le jeune père, en souriant, rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine.

"Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, grand frère, remarqua Naoya, gagné par son sourire."

Un ciseau dans une main, une brique de lait dans l'autre, il était en train d'en découper l'embout pour le verser dans une casserole.

"Difficile de ne pas l'être, répliqua Naoto en récupérant lui aussi du lait pour préparer le biberon de son fils. Est-ce que tu avais déjà imaginé que nous aurions droit à tout ça un jour, Naoya ? Nous avons été seuls pendant tellement longtemps.

-Non, grand frère. J'ai passé les vingt-trois premières années de ma vie à me dire que ce monde n'était pas fait pour nous accepter, admit le jeune homme en faisant bouillir le lait. Mais je suis heureux... d'avoir eu tort.

-Oui, moi aussi."

Les deux frères continuèrent de préparer le lait côte à côte; à la télé, les émissions pour enfants étaient entrecoupées de **chansons** hivernales qui mettaient les quatre petits en joie. Ils chantaient à tue-tête sur le canapé, même bébé Hibiki qui ne savait pas encore parler. Naoya rit doucement et Naoto l'imita en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. Il se prit même à bouger doucement la tête au rythme de la musique. Son frère le regarda et son regard se remplit de douceur.

"Oui. Tu es vraiment heureux, murmura-t-il en venant appuyer sa tête contre la sienne.

-Et je suis heureux que nous soyons toujours ensemble, Naoya, répondit le frère aîné en lui passant une main dans le dos."

Le lait finit de chauffer dans les casseroles et Naoto remplit le biberon de son fils, s'assurant au passage qu'il était à la bonne température. Il remit le biberon à Kanako, qui retourna s'assoir sur le canapé et aida leur fils aîné à caler la tête de son petit frère avec un coussin pour lui donner à manger. Raiu avait l'air tellement fier. De leur côté, Suzu Ran et Tsuo Rin mangeaient des cookies que Shouko avait préparés en les trempant dans leur lait chaud.

Naoya observait la petite scène avec une agréable chaleur au creux du ventre, et sursauta quand Naoto lui brandit sous le nez une tablette de **chocolat** à moitié mangée.

"Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pleine.

-Grand frère, ce n'est pas très élégant, fit remarquer le jeune homme, mais il en cassa quand même un carré.

-Tu peux en prendre plus, je ne vais pas te faire payer.

-C'est risqué de dire ça, tu le sais."

Naoto rit doucement et lui abandonna la tablette. Oui, il avait cessé d'aimer Noël et n'importe quelle autre fête s'en rapprochant après l'abandon de leurs parents. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais droit au bonheur, mais en fait, il avait été bien trop jeune pour penser que sa vie était terminée à vingt-sept ans. Tant qu'il avait eu son frère, il avait été heureux grâce à tout l'amour qu'il portait à son cadet, et que celui-ci lui rendait au centuple. Maintenant, il avait même une femme et deux enfants. Sa famille s'était agrandie, et son bonheur, aussi.


	12. 11 décembre : Pokémon ranger

**11 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Robe de bal** \- **Rentrer** \- **Valse**

Fandom : **Pokémon ranger, nuit sur Almia**

**Séléna**, **Ritmi** et **Steph**

**Amitié **

_J'avais besoin d'une paire amicale et ce jeu a énormément compté dans mon imaginaire pendant longtemps._

* * *

Séléna frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre en contemplant son travail. La route était dégagée des énormes blocs rocheux qui l'encombraient, poussés bien proprement sur le bas-côté. Il faisait froid et nuit, et elle avait assez hâte de **rentrer** chez elle, mais elle dut attendre que tout le petit groupe de collégiens défile devant elle, suivi de leur professeur et des accompagnants qui la remercièrent chaleureusement.

"Merci beaucoup, ranger ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous !"

Séléna sourit et hocha poliment la tête. Les Rhinocornes qu'elle avait capturés pour briser les rochers s'éloignèrent, leur travail fait, et elle en profita pour prendre congé du petit groupe. Surveillant d'un oeil qu'ils prenaient bien la bonne direction, elle appela un Étouraptor, plia le bras pour que son Pokémon partenaire puisse bondir sur son épaule, et s'envola dans les airs.

Les bourrasques de vent étaient glaciales à cette hauteur, mais heureusement, Pachirisu se blottit autour de son cou, l'enveloppant dans l'étreinte chaude de sa queue épaisse et moelleuse. En quelques minutes, Séléna arriva devant le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ritmi, sa meilleure amie, et congédia rapidement sa monture, pressée de se mettre au chaud. Elle était vraiment épuisée par sa journée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre un bain, se préparer quelque chose de bon à manger et se blottir avec Pachirisu devant la télé. Elle déverrouilla la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement, stoppant net en voyant la lumière de la petite lampe du salon allumée et son amie avachie dans le canapé, les yeux rivés à la télé et l'air boudeur.

"Ritmi ? s'étonna la jeune ranger en refermant la porte. Tu n'es pas au bal d'hiver que Loyau S.A a organisé ?"

En effet, la grande entreprise d'énergies renouvelables avait décidé de fêter la saison des neiges par une grande fête qui ressemblerait à un bal comme on en faisait jadis. Le lien entre leçons du passé et modernité, comme toujours. Séléna, pour sa part, avait décliné l'invitation. Elle avait beaucoup trop de choses à faire en ce moment, et elle rentrait toujours chez elle les jambes coupées et le dos en compote. Mais Ritmi, elle, était toujours partante pour les évènements festifs qui lui permettaient de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Alors la trouver là, enfoncée dans le canapé, vêtue d'un survêtement vert et tenant un gros paquet de gâteaux à la main, avait de quoi surprendre.

"Je devrais y être, marmonna son amie en changeant de chaîne avec mauvaise humeur. Mais mon cavalier m'a "élégamment" laissée tomber.

-Oh."

Séléna grimaça, désolée pour son amie. Elle s'approcha du frigo, qui se trouvait dans la même pièce, et l'ouvrit pour récupérer une bouteille de lait. Pachirisu sauta de son épaule et grimpa sur le canapé pour s'assoir sur les genoux de Ritmi et la fixer d'un air interrogateur. La jeune fille consentit à sourire et le gratta entre les oreilles.

Séléna déboucha la bouteille, but une gorgée de lait sans utiliser de verre (Ritmi et elles marquaient leur nom sur les boissons pour pouvoir les boire directement au goulot). Elle était vraiment désolée pour son amie. Ritmi avait tellement attendu cette fête, elle s'était entraînée à danser et avait même acheté une belle **robe de bal** pour l'occasion. Tout ce gâchis... La jeune ranger réfléchit, but une autre gorgée de lait, puis lança :

"Ritmi, si tu veux...

-Oui ?

-Eh bien, ça n'aura rien à voir avec le bal, mais... si tu veux, on peut danser ici.

-Tu es sérieuse ?"

Son amie se retourna sur le canapé, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

"Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas que tu te sois tant préparée pour rien."

Le sourire de Ritmi s'élargit.

"Tu es sûre ? Oh, ce serait vraiment génial, Séléna !

-Alors va chercher ta robe. Je t'attends."

La jeune technicienne bondit du canapé, non sans avoir déposé le partenaire de son amie entre les coussins, et se précipita vers sa chambre. Séléna sourit, heureuse de la voir aussi joyeuse, et en profita pour se débarrasser de ses grosses chaussures, de sa veste rouge et de son équipement de ranger. Elle augmenta un peu le chauffage, mit un disque dans le vieux lecteur de CDs qu'elles avaient au salon et attendit. Pachirisu vint se blottir sur ses genoux et elle le caressa tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Ritmi réapparaisse dans le salon.

"Et voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, très fière de sa trouvaille, en tournant sur elle-même pour que son amie puisse admirer ses vêtements. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ça te va très bien, répondit Séléna en souriant. On danse ?

-Avec plaisir !"

La jeune ranger s'approcha et prit son amie par la taille, puis leurs mains se joignirent et, au son de la musique, elles entamèrent une **valse** au milieu du salon. Ce n'était certes pas pratique de danser sur le tapis, surtout dans le cas de Ritmi et de ses chaussures à talon qui s'enfonçaient dans l'épais tissu, mais la jeune technicienne paraissait vraiment heureuse de danser ainsi avec son amie. Sa robe, bleue comme l'aigue-marine le plus pur, était décorée d'entrelacs et de petites fleurs argentés ravissants. Elle était longue et aérienne comme une robe de princesse, avec des manches légères et des gants assortis qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes. Ses cheveux blonds, épais et bouclés, moutonnaient jusqu'à ses épaules et recouvraient en partie son front haut. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient.

Séléna, elle, en short de ranger, t-shirt blanc et chaussettes courtes, n'avait clairement pas sa prestance, mais elle s'en moquait. Le plus important, c'était de danser. De danser, et de savoir que Ritmi était heureuse, laissant peu à peu de côté la rancœur et la déception que lui avaient occasionnés la défection de son cavalier.

Les deux amies dansèrent longtemps. Quand la faim commença à gronder, malgré les gâteaux que Ritmi avait avalés, elles s'arrêtèrent et s'avachirent sur le canapé, Séléna tendant la main pour éteindre le lecteur de CDs.

"Merci, Séléna, dit Ritmi avec une gratitude sincère. Cette danse comptait énormément pour moi.

-Ne me remercie pas. Tu es ma meilleure amie, n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune technicienne sourit et posa un bisou sur sa joue pour la remercier.

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et les petits couinements d'un Mustebouée retentirent sur le pallier. Séléna et Ritmi échangèrent un regard étonné, puis la première se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir.

"Steph ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant son ami sur le pallier."

Elle sourit à Mustebouée et se pencha pour le caresser.

"J'étais en train de traîner au bal de Loyau, et j'ai vu que Seth était là mais sans Ritmi, expliqua son ami. Il me semblait qu'il devait y aller avec elle, alors je suis venu voir. Ça va, Ritmi ? cria-t-il en se penchant à l'intérieur.

-Seth n'est qu'un idiot ! répondit la jeune fille depuis le salon. Il s'est désisté au dernier moment pour y aller avec cette... avec Linda !

-C'est moche, acquiesça Steph en entrant sans se faire inviter. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas... Ouah, mais c'est quoi cette robe ?

-Steph, tu n'y connais rien en robes, alors n'essaie pas de faire des commentaires, rétorqua Ritmi en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et si j'étais sur le point de te faire un compliment ?

-Tu n'étais pas sur le point de me faire un compliment."

Séléna rit doucement et referma la porte. Avec un peu de chance, les chamailleries constantes de ses deux amis feraient oublier à Ritmi sa déception.

"Bon, j'espère au moins que vous avez quelque chose à manger, lança Steph en allant fouiller dans le frigo.

-Fais comme chez toi, surtout.

-Je suggère qu'on commande des pizzas, intervint Séléna. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne me sens pas de cuisiner, ce soir.

-Pizza, acquiesça Steph en prenant des sodas dans le frigo.

-Pizza, confirma Ritmi en prenant Mustebouée et Pachirisu sur ses genoux."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La commande fut passée, les jus de fruit furent sortis, les films furent choisis au milieu des chamailleries des deux amis de Séléna, et à peine quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, un Étourvol leur livra les pizzas. Séléna paya, ramena la nourriture dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé entre Steph et Ritmi.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais cette soirée est quand même beaucoup plus agréable que ce bal auquel tu voulais aller, Ritmi, plaça Steph, de la pizza plein la bouche.

-Mmm, marmonna son amie, tirant partie du fait qu'elle était en train de manger et ne pouvait pas répondre."

Séléna ne dit rien non plus, mais elle était entièrement d'accord avec son ami. Les gens l'oubliaient trop souvent sans doute, mais une soirée télé, avec des pizzas et ses deux amis les plus proches -trois en comptant Pachirisu-, était l'une des meilleures manières de passer une froide soirée d'hiver.


	13. 12 décembre : Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters

**12 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Champagne** \- **Blottis pour avoir chaud** \- **TGS de novembre** (convention de pop culture de Toulouse)

Fandom : **Yu-Gi-Oh ! Duel Monsters**

**Seto** et **Makuba Kaiba **

**Famille**

* * *

La rumeur des visiteurs qui parcouraient les grands halls de la convention leur parvenait assourdie. Ça faisait du bien, après une journée entière d'interviews, de présentations, de rencontre avec les fans, de retrouver enfin un semblant de calme. Au bout d'un moment, la foule bruyante, colorée, variée, qui se pressait dans les allées étroites et devant les stands chargés d'objets et d'activités diverses, devenait un peu fatigante. Makuba se détourna de sa coupe de **champagne** et sourit à son frère qui laissait échapper un soupir discret. Lui si fermé et impassible d'habitude, il devait vraiment commencer à fatiguer, à cause non seulement de la convention, mais aussi de tout le travail qu'il abattait depuis des mois. Le jeune homme espéra que ça le convaincrait de prendre enfin du repos.

"Tu ne bois pas, grand frère ? demanda gentiment le jeune homme en le voyant fixer les bulles dorées au fond de sa coupe.

-Hmm. Je ne suis pas versé sur l'alcool, tu le sais, rétorqua Kaiba en faisant tournoyer le champagne dans son verre pour gagner du temps.

-Il y a une très belle plante en pot juste derrière toi."

Les yeux bleus de Kaiba glissèrent sur le côté et il remarqua le végétal. Makuba rit doucement et l'accompagna près de la plante pour qu'il puisse y vider le contenu de sa coupe en toute discrétion. Fort heureusement, les stars de télé, organisateurs, invités de marque et duellistes de renommée qui se trouvaient avec eux dans la pièce ne leur prêtaient pas attention. Il tardait aux deux frères de s'échapper enfin de ce **TGS de novembre**, un mois bien peu propice aux réunions mondaines quand il faisait froid, nuit, et qu'une petite pluie glaciale tombait sur la ville. Et encore, eux n'avaient pas eu besoin de faire la queue pendant trois heures à l'extérieur.

Kaiba observa les gens qui les entouraient. Makuba, à son regard et à la façon dont ses lèvres frémirent imperceptiblement, devina qu'il espérait pouvoir échapper à la conversation. Alors, il proposa :

"Seto, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un tour au milieu des stands ? Ça te changeait les idées.

-Je sais que mon ennui est visible, mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir risquer que des fangirls se mettent à hurler en me voyant."

La façon dont il lâcha cette phrase, et l'air renfrogné qui allait avec, provoqua un véritable fou rire chez Makuba, qui s'attira bientôt les regards stupéfaits et même réprobateurs des autres membres du groupe.

"Makuba, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? soupira son grand frère à voix basse, tandis que le jeune homme tentait de se calmer.

-Oh, Seto, tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais quand tu dis ce genre de choses ! Allez, viens. Je crois que j'ai attiré l'attention sur nous."

Les deux frères se glissèrent dans les vestiaires réservés aux intervenants et Kaiba desserra avec un soulagement caché, mais que Makuba devina, sa cravate bleue avant de la plier et de la ranger dans son casier. Il déboutonna également sa veste de costard blanche et enfila un pull bleu foncé par-dessus sa chemise claire. Makuba lui tendit même une casquette de style gavroche, entrainant un froncement de sourcil chez son frère.

"Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais porter ça ? grommela-t-il.

-Seto, pense aux fangirls hystériques, rétorqua le jeune homme en essayant de garder son sérieux. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elles te reconnaissent, n'est-ce pas ?"

Kaiba grommela et consentit à coiffer la casquette. Il avait tort de râler ainsi, elle lui allait très bien. Makuba et lui se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie de l'espace réservé aux intervenants, et après avoir passé une zone vide constellée de cartons et où s'avachissaient une poignée de visiteurs, ils se mêlèrent à la foule.

Ce n'était pas si souvent que ça que les deux frères avaient l'occasion d'être ensemble. Makuba vivait en Égypte avec sa femme Shizu et leurs deux enfants, Ame et Neith, et, quoi qu'il s'assurât de revenir aux côtés de son frère le plus souvent possible, ils passaient de nombreux mois sans se voir. Bien sûr, ils s'appelaient par téléphone ou se contactaient via des logiciels comme Skype, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Heureusement, Makuba était toujours le vice-président de la Kaiba Corp. et il travaillait en étroite collaboration avec la filiale que son frère avait implantée en Égypte. Ils avaient décidé de s'inspirer encore plus de la mythologie du pays pour développer certaines de leurs franchises de jeux, et c'était en partie pour ça qu'ils se trouvaient au TGS aujourd'hui. Ce n'était qu'un moyen, voire petit festival de pop culture, mais il y avait toujours des partenaires potentiels qui venaient y jeter un oeil. Makuba leva les yeux vers son frère si impassible et sourit. Ils avaient été tellement débordés que prendre un moment pour flâner au milieu des stands lui avait paru impensable. Et pourtant, ils étaient là maintenant, à avancer au ralenti parmi ces gens de tous âges, tous habillés de manière différente, qui s'arrêtaient parfois devant un étal pour admirer son contenu. La casquette de Makuba devait être efficace, parce que personne n'avait essayé de les aborder pour le moment.

"Regarde, Makuba, lâcha soudain Kaiba en s'arrêtant devant un stand."

Il y avait plusieurs rangées de figurines étalées sur la longue table en chêne, toutes réalisées avec une précision et une finesse incroyables. Parmi elles, Makuba reconnut celles qui avaient dû attirer l'attention de son frère : l'une représentait le PDG de la Kaiba Corp., et l'autre, son vice-président.

"Elles sont vraiment bien exécutées, commenta le jeune homme en se penchant lui aussi par-dessus le comptoir, pendant que la file qu'ils avaient quittée entreprenait de les contourner. Elles te plaisent ?

\- Je ne comprends surtout pas pourquoi ils se sont donné la peine d'en faire une à l'effigie de Joey Wheeler, rétorqua son frère en désignant un personnage de la rangée du milieu.

-Seto. Joey est l'un des meilleurs Duellistes du pays, et tu le sais."

Kaiba haussa les épaules. Cependant, son regard demeurait fixé sur les figurines. Il y en avait des classiques, grandes et élancées, mais aussi des plus petites, de style chibi, avec de grands yeux et un petit corps adorable. Makuba suivit son regard.

"Ça t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Nous n'allons pas acheter des jouets qui nous représentent. Ce serait absurde...

-Tu pourrais la mettre sur ton bureau, objecta le jeune homme. De cette façon, on aurait un peu plus l'impression d'être ensemble.

-Ce ne sont que des figurines. Et j'ai déjà une photo de toi sur mon bureau."

_Et dans mon médaillon_, ajouta Makuba pour lui-même, faisant référence à ce pendentif creux que son frère gardait toujours autour du cou, et dans lequel se trouvait un cliché de son cadet. Makuba avait le même, avec une photo de Seto à la place.

"Bon. Fais comme tu veux, mais moi je la prends, décida le jeune homme. L'air renfrogné qu'ils t'ont dessiné est vraiment parfait !

-Makuba ! protesta Kaiba, mais pas trop fort pour que les visiteurs autour d'eux ne les identifient pas."

Il fit les gros yeux à Makuba, mais celui-ci avait déjà acheté la petite figurine. Il la brandit sous le nez de son frère, hilare, et Kaiba, avec un grognement d'impatience, demanda alors au vendeur celle qui représentait son cadet. Ils quittèrent le stand avec des sentiments partagés, Makuba ravi et Kaiba trouvant ça vraiment ridicule.

Ils piétinèrent longtemps dans les allées des grands halls, et puis finalement, le frère aîné décida de se désolidariser de la masse compacte pour chercher la tranquillité dans un coin. Il quitta difficilement la foule et Makuba le suivit, accroché à sa manche. Les abords du flux de visiteurs étaient assez sales et négligés en cette fin d'exposition, et des cartons traînaient partout par terre. Kaiba fronça le nez à la vague odeur de graisse et de friture souillée qui parvenait jusqu'à eux, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se plaindre, trois petites têtes brunes attirèrent son attention.

"Matthieu ? Shiro ? Pulchérie ? Si vous avez fini de faire le tour, qu'est-ce que vous faites assis là au lieu d'attendre avec votre mère dans le carré des invités ?

-Oh, Papa. On ne pensait pas te voir ici, déclara Matthieu, son fils aîné, pendant que Shiro et Pulchérie relevaient paresseusement la tête de son épaule où ils s'appuyaient. On se repose quelques instants. Cet endroit est finalement plus calme que le salon des exposants.

-Je ne peux pas te contredire. Où sont vos autres frères et sœurs ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit Matthieu.

-Je crois que j'ai vu Eudoxie et Marius traîner du côté des stands de nourriture, intervint Pulchérie en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de son aîné, comme pour se rendormir.

-Et Len et Léo doivent être du côté des mangas et animés, ajouta Shiro en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Matthieu. Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils t'entendront si tu les appelles, par contre.

-Aucune importance, répondit Kaiba en balayant l'air de sa main. Vous... avez l'intention de rester là ?

-Oui. Il y fait un peu froid à cause de l'air qui rentre, mais on est bien."

Kaiba échangea un regard avec Makuba. Le temps d'une seconde d'indécision, le frère aîné se laissa tomber au sol à côté de ses enfants. Makuba l'imita et, comme ses neveux et sa nièces s'étaient visiblement **blottis pour avoir chaud**, il fit de même avec son frère. Kaiba était doux et chaud et il sentait cette odeur que le jeune homme connaissait mieux que la sienne. Il avait l'impression de retomber dans des jours meilleurs, doux et lointains, à chaque fois qu'il la sentait.

"Évite de t'endormir, lança Kaiba en le voyant fermer les yeux, mais il passa quand même ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Promis."

Makuba ne s'endormit pas. Il resta là à savourer la présence de son frère, de ses neveux et de sa nièce, dans l'une des étreintes les plus calmes, douces et sans fin qu'il avait jamais connues.


	14. 13 décembre : Fire Emblem Fates

**13 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Sources chaudes** \- **Broche** \- **Faire des crêpes**

Fandom : **Fire Emblem Fates**

**Lilith** et **F!Corrin**

**Famille **

* * *

Kamui pouvait sentir son stress et sa pression fondre au contact de l'eau chaude, quitter ses muscles et sa chair fatigués pour finir de s'évanouir dans l'air froid avec les grandes vapeurs de fumée qui s'échappaient du bassin. Elle poussa un long soupir; c'était vraiment délicieux. Les lieux étaient calmes, voire carrément désert, avec ses grands bassins naturels aménagés au milieu des roches violette, son ciel qui se parait des couleurs du soir et son absence de passage. Elle était seule dans ces **sources chaudes**, mais pour une fois, elle qui était si sociable était bien soulagée de ne pas avoir de compagnie. Son début de règne était loin d'être reposant et tranquille avec tout ce qu'il y avait à faire en Valla. Les villes laissées à l'abandon depuis deux décennies avaient besoin d'être reconstruites, les champs remis en culture, l'administration devait renaître au milieu de cette anarchie totale, il fallait recenser les populations locales, les nourrir et les abriter le temps que le royaume soit remis sur pied. Il fallait aussi s'occuper de l'arrivée des ressortissants d'autres pays et de la réhabilitation de la noblesse vallite... Rien que d'y penser, la jeune Reine en avait le tournis.

Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau et souffla quelques bulles par la bouche, ses petites oreilles pointues gelant presque à cause du froid qui régnait au-dehors. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle s'était coupé les cheveux. Les longues mèches blanches, épaisses et presque indomptables qui s'entortillaient de sa tête à ses reins avaient fait place à un entrelacs de cheveux courts adorables, qui effleuraient à peine ses épaules. Force était de constater qu'elle se sentait bien mieux comme ça. C'était plus pratique, plus léger et plus facile à coiffer. Pour autant, elle avait conservé l'habitude de retenir sa chevelure immaculée par un bandeau noir, qu'elle avait piqué, depuis quelques temps, d'une **broche** héritée de son père. Elle ignorait d'où provenait le bijou exactement, mais il lui avait été remis par un de ses frères adoptifs, de la part de sa mère qu'il avait bien connue. D'après lui, cet objet avait été conçu exprès pour elle par son père, qu'elle n'avait guère connu plus que quelques mois dans sa vie. Elle supposait seulement que c'était de lui qu'elle tenait son sang de dragon, car la broche en représentait un tout petit, de couleur argent et noir, absolument adorable. Elle aurait bien aimé connaître le nom de son père, mais hélas, son frère n'avait aucune autre information à lui donner.

Kamui toucha le bijou du bout des doigts et s'enfonça dans l'eau brûlante jusqu'au menton.

"Dame Kamui ?"

La jeune Reine releva la tête et des perles d'eau roulèrent le long de ses joues. Lilith, une de ses servantes, se tenait accroupie au bord du bassin, l'air adorable et presque vulnérable avec ses genoux ramenés sous elle, sa robe bleue à tablier blanc et ses bottes montantes. Kamui lui sourit. Comme ses autres domestiques attitrés, elle connaissait la jeune fille depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lilith, à l'instar de Jakob, Flora, Felicia et même Gunther, était comme un membre de sa famille. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu obtenir de ses conseillers que la jeune fille soit la seule à l'accompagner aux sources chaudes. La plâtrée de domestiques qui la servait depuis qu'elle était Reine étaient certes très gentils, mais de la douceur et du calme, c'était de ça dont elle avait besoin. Et Lilith, par sa présence, la calmait et l'apaisait toujours.

"Je vous ai **fait des crêpes **au cas où vous auriez faim après votre bain, l'informa la soubrette en souriant. Il est bientôt dix-huit heures, mais je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, tu as raison, la rassura Kamui. Tant qu'à être là, je vais aussi en profiter pour manger comme je veux, au lieu de devoir me conforter aux codes des banquets royaux."

Lilith sourit avec compassion, et elle allait se redresser lorsque sa maîtresse l'arrêta :

"Attends... tu ne veux pas venir dans l'eau avec moi ? Elle est vraiment très bonne, et ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez être seule, Dame Kamui, objecta la servante.

-Oh, s'il te plaît ! Nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps, nous sommes presque comme des sœurs, toi et moi, non ?"

Surprise, Lilith rougit. Ses yeux verts s'adoucirent, et elle acquiesça doucement.

"D'accord, Dame Kamui. Mais pas longtemps. Je voulais aussi vous préparer du chocolat chaud pour aller avec vos crêpes."

Kamui sourit, très contente, et attendit que la soubrette se déshabille pour se glisser dans l'eau avec elle.

"Tu n'enlèves pas ton bonnet ? s'étonna-t-elle en la voyant conserver la petite coiffe blanche qui dissimulait en partie ses oreilles.

-Non, je préfère le garder, si ça ne vous ennuie pas."

Les deux filles profitèrent un moment de l'eau chaude en discutant de choses qui tourmentaient la jeune Reine, et comme toujours, les conseils de Lilith étaient remplis d'une tendresse et d'un amour qu'il était difficile pour Kamui se saisir parfois. C'était comme si la soubrette savait quelque chose sur elle, une chose intense et profonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle doutait que son amie le lui expliquerait un jour, mais peu importait, elle était toujours heureuse de se trouver avec elle.

"Je vais sortir du bain, Madame, décida Lilith après une trentaine de minutes. Il me reste encore des choses à faire et je ne vous ai pas sorti de vêtements de rechange.

-D'accord... Mais nous ne sommes pas pressées, tu sais. Regarde comme cet endroit est vide et pur. S'il y a un seul endroit où je me suis sentie apaisée depuis mon intronisation, c'est ici."

Lilith lui sourit avec empathie et sortit de la source, puis elle entreprit de se rhabiller. Mais alors qu'elle ramassait son tablier sur le sol, un petit objet brillant s'échappa de la poche et tomba dans le bassin.

"Oh, tu as perdu quelque chose, remarqua Kamui qui plongeait déjà la main dans l'eau pour récupérer l'objet. Tiens, il doit être par là...

-Dame Kamui, non ! S'il vous plaît, ne..."

Trop tard. La jeune Reine avait déjà retrouvé l'objet en question, et elle sortit de l'eau une petite broche représentant un dragon bleu et rouge, absolument adorable. Aussitôt, Kamui se figea. Elle fixa le bijou. Passa une main stupéfaite dans ses cheveux, pour être sûre. Sentit que sa propre broche était toujours en place. Fixa de nouveau ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Puis Lilith. La servante paraissait frappée d'horreur.

"Lilith ? commença lentement la jeune Reine. Qu'est-ce que... est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ?

-Oh, Madame, je suis désolée ! gémit la soubrette. Vous... vous n'étiez pas censée voir ça !"

Elle essaya de reprendre la broche aux mains de sa maîtresse, mais Kamui esquiva. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, mais un sentiment énorme, puissant et incrédule remontait en elle au fur et à mesure que _cette_ vérité s'imposait à elle. Elle tenait à la main une broche. Identique à la sienne, qu'elle tenait de son père et qu'il avait fait confectionner pour son enfant. Sa fille unique ! Ou alors ?

"Lilith ? murmura la jeune Reine, et dans son esprit, c'était comme un feu d'artifice. Lilith, est-ce que tu es...

-Oh, je suis navrée ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous le dire... S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi, Madame !

-Te pardonner ? s'étonna Kamui, stupéfaite par son comportement. Mais que devrais-je te pardonner, enfin ? Si tu es ma... ma... ma sœur...

-Votre demi-sœur, corrigea Lilith en se tordant les mains d'appréhension. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée d'y accorder de l'importance, Madame ! Après tout, je ne suis que..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Kamui se hissa hors de l'eau, s'éraflant presque les genoux sur les rochers tant elle était impatiente, et se jeta au cou de Lilith. De l'eau dégoulina partout sur la robe de la soubrette, mais elle sembla ne pas y prendre garde. Sa stupeur était totale, et son émotion aussi, si on en croyait les larmes qui se précipitaient dans ses yeux.

"Dame Kamui...

-Ma sœur ! Oh, ma sœur, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama Kamui, la voix pleine de larmes. Comment... comment est-ce possible ? Comment ai-je pu ne jamais le savoir, après _tout_ ce temps ? Et toi... pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ?!

-Je... Je ne pouvais pas, Madame. Nous n'étions pas en terre de Valla, souvenez-vous.

-Oh, plus de "Madame", je t'en prie ! Nous sommes... nous sommes sœurs, après tout...

-Oui, Mad... heu... Dame ma sœur ?"

Kamui écarta son visage de son épaule et sourit, les yeux brillants et plus éclatants que Lilith les avait jamais vus.

"Dame ma sœur, vous allez prendre froid, murmura-t-elle en sentant une bourrasque glaciale leur soulever les cheveux."

Elle écarta les cheveux mouillés aux pointes de Kamui et lui passa son tablier, faute de mieux, pour la couvrir un minimum pendant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la maison où la jeune Reine avait élu domicile. Elle lui prêta aussi son bonnet, et Kamui vit pour la première fois les petites oreilles pointues qu'il dissimulait. Les deux filles regagnèrent la maison, et Kamui laissa son aînée essuyer tendrement ses cheveux pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Ensuite, elle les entraina sur le canapé et se blottit immédiatement contre Lilith, la tête contre son épaule.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ça avant ? murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Il y a des semaines que nous avons emménagé en Valla... Tu n'étais plus obligée de garder le silence.

-Pardon, je n'osais pas. Vous avez déjà huit frères et sœurs adoptifs. Je pensais que vous n'en aviez pas besoin d'une neuvième.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es ma sœur..."

Elle fit une pause, puis ajouta :

"Tu connais notre père, alors ?"

Lilith sourit timidement et acquiesça.

"Oui, Dame ma sœur... Mais vous devez être fatiguée. Je pense que ça peut attendre demain.

-Mmm..."

La jeune Reine fit la moue, mais n'insista pas, encore trop sonnée par cette découverte énorme. Elle avait trouvé une sœur... une sœur... une sœur de sang... Elle ne pensait pas ce miracle possible, mais au final, après tout ce temps, son coeur avait définitivement eu raison.


	15. 14 décembre : Mario

**14 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Tisane au miel** \- **Soirée télé** \- **Silence**

Fandom : **Mario**

**Mario** et **Luigi**

**Famille **

_Mon premier amour fraternel _

* * *

La nouvelle soirée qui venait de tomber sur la petite maison ressemblait à toutes les autres. Elle était identique aux précédentes et les suivantes seraient les mêmes. C'était ça quand on n'avait rien à faire, et quand on était emprisonné dans une solitude qui nous rendait profondément triste. Mais bon, c'était ainsi... Il s'y était résigné depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Les ombres envahissaient la bâtisse au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Bientôt, il ne fut plus possible de voir distinctement sans électricité. Quand cette situation durait plus longtemps que les heures de jour, ça en devenait franchement déprimant. Rien à faire, il n'était pas très fan de l'hiver. La maison semblait encore plus vide en cette saison. Le **silence** était tellement immense qu'il avait l'impression de s'y perdre.

Luigi secoua la tête en souriant tristement, dépité de s'apercevoir qu'il était pratiquement en train de se parler tout seul. Il était peut-être tant de descendre au village des Toads pendant quelques jours, histoire de parler à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui de rester enfermé ici, il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait se lancer dans une activité en extérieur ?

Et puis, pourquoi ne pas partir à l'aventure ? Il pouvait très bien aller aider les gens dans d'autres contrées, lui aussi ! Car s'il était aussi seul, si sa maison était plongée dans le silence, s'il observait avec morosité l'avancé des ombres dans son salon, c'était qu'il attendait son frère Mario. Depuis des semaines, il attendait que son frère revienne à la maison. C'était même devenu son activité principale. Il n'était plus plombier à Brooklyn, il attendait Mario aux abords du Royaume Champignon. Le second paraissait plus magique que le premier, pourtant, loin s'en fallait. Il était si seul...

Luigi soupira et alla fouiller dans le frigo. Il avait fermé tous les volets de la maison, à l'exception de ceux du salon. Quitte à être seul et déprimé, il pouvait au moins se préparer quelque chose de bon à manger. C'était peut-être l'hiver qui rendait sa situation encore plus pénible que d'habitude. Parfois, après tout, il aimait rester tranquillement à la maison pendant que Mario parcourait des contrées toutes plus lointaines les unes que les autres. Il lisait, il jardinait, il repeignait les murs du salon, il écrivait dans son journal intime. Et, en faisant toujours attention à ce qu'aucun Toad passant par là le voie, il s'entraînait pour devenir aussi fort que son frère Mario. Il l'admirait beaucoup. Son aîné était tellement fort... Courageux, intrépide, drôle, serviable, et tout le monde l'aimait, Luigi le premier. Il était si fier de son frère, et en même temps si triste de le voir s'éloigner progressivement de lui.

Luigi soupira et referma le frigo. Finalement, il était trop déprimé pour cuisiner. Il allait se constituer un plateau-télé avec toute la nourriture d'apéro qu'il trouverait, ça serait suffisant. De toute façon, contrairement à Mario, il avait de la marge avant de grossir.

La télé ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais il l'alluma pour ne pas être seul dans le noir. Un programme quelconque commença à jouer, et il zappa jusqu'à trouver un jeu télévisé un peu intéressant. Il s'agissait de Toads s'affrontant dans des épreuves physiques diverses, et c'était somme toute assez amusant. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce type de compétition à la télé sur Terre.

Il paressa devant le poste pendant une ou deux heures, allongé et blotti entre les coussins. Et puis, un évènement énorme s'opéra, tellement immense qu'il faillit tomber du canapé. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et la voix de son frère l'appela :

"Luigi ?"

Le jeune homme bondit presque. D'abord, parce qu'il était d'un naturel assez lâche et que cette intrusion subite dans sa maison lui avait fait peur. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir son frère. Et enfin, parce que c'était son frère qui venait de rentrer !

"Mario !"

Il se jeta dans ses bras et bascula totalement par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Naturellement, Mario tomba à la renverse, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il avait l'habitude des câlins de son frère. Luigi était toujours aussi démonstratif quand il était triste ou qu'il avait peur, ce qui inquiéta quand même un peu le héros. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence ? Ou alors, il était peut-être parti trop longtemps. Ou Luigi avait simplement eu peur en sentant cette main sortie de nulle part le toucher.

Le jeune homme, de son côté, se contenta d'enfouir sa tête contre la poitrine de son frère et d'y frotter sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon endroit pour s'y blottir. Il soupira doucement. Ça faisait tellement du bien. Il lui avait tellement manqué. La pénombre lui paraissait moins sombre, tout à coup. Depuis toujours, Mario avait été comme une lumière, c'était comme ça.

Il sentit son frère lui caresser tendrement le dos malgré la position clairement inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait, par terre, peinant à rester droit pour étreindre son cadet. Pour autant, il fit l'effort de les basculer tous les deux dans une position un peu moins bancale, après quoi, il leva son autre main pour caresser les cheveux de son frère. Il ne s'en rendait pas assez souvent compte lors de ses aventures loin de Luigi, mais son frère était comme la moitié de lui qu'il lui manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas là. C'était curieux, mais lui, le héros, revenu enfin dans son foyer avec sa seule famille, il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être à sa place. Une place entière et immuable que personne ne pourrait lui enlever.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux frères se séparèrent. Ils se sourirent et Luigi essuya furtivement une larmes ou deux qui lui avaient presque échappé.

"Tu faisais quoi ? Tu regardais la télé ? s'enquit le frère aîné en se tournant vers le poste avec curiosité.

-Oui, mais ça n'était rien de très intéressant. Alors, comment... comment s'est passé ton escapade, cette fois ?

-Oh, c'était génial ! Il faut absolument que je te raconte !"

Avant de commencer son histoire, Mario se rendit à la cuisine pour débusquer de quoi manger. Il avait peut-être dîné chez la princesse Peach, mais ses aventures l'avaient vraiment affamé. Luigi l'attendit sur le canapé et répondit que non, il avait déjà mangé, quand son frère lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose.

"Tu as la voix enrouée, non ? remarqua Mario en se détournant du frigo.

-Oui, peut-être... Je n'ai pas trop fait attention, mais c'est possible. Il fait si froid depuis quelques jours."

Mario acquiesça et recommença à fouiller. Luigi s'étendit entre les coussins et il s'endormit probablement quelques minutes, car quand il rouvrit les yeux, son frère lui tendait une **tisane au miel** par-dessus le dossier du canapé, préparée dans sa tasse préférée.

"Tiens, ça va te remettre d'aplomb !

-Merci, c'est gentil, sourit le jeune homme en prenant la boisson chaude dans ses mains."

Elle lui réchauffa agréablement les doigts et le miel adoucit un peu sa gorge meurtrie. Mario s'installa dans un fauteuil et entreprit, entre deux bouchées de l'énorme plateau-télé qu'il s'était préparé, de lui raconter par le menu l'histoire qu'il venait de vivre. Luigi s'efforça de l'écouter attentivement -il adorait toujours écouter les aventures de son frère-, mais il ne tarda pas à sentir ses paupières s'alourdir. Posant sa tasse vide, il s'allongea sur le canapé et se blottit dans les coussins, signifiant qu'il écoutait toujours par des marmonnements ou des hochements de tête. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Mario se rendit bien compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre l'histoire tant il était fatigué. Fatigué... à cause du temps qu'il passait à se faire du souci pour lui ? Le héros s'en voulut et en ressentit violent un pincement de coeur. C'était vrai, il avait abandonné son petit frère plusieurs semaines sans lui donner de nouvelles. Luigi croyait en sa force, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il était tellement gentil, tellement prévenant, tellement attentionné... Encore une fois, Mario se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser sans nouvelles si longtemps.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et déposa son plateau sur la table basse devant Luigi. Puis, il souleva la tête de son frère et, pendant que ce dernier marmonnait en clignant des yeux, il s'installa sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

"Mmm... Mario ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois assez en forme pour écouter mon histoire. Je te la raconterai demain.

-Mais...

-Essaie de dormir un petit peu. Je crois que je vais faire une **soirée télé** avant d'aller me coucher. Je suis encore trop excité pour réussir à fermer les yeux.

-D'accord..."

Luigi, pour sa part, ne se fit pas prier pour clore ses paupières. Le bruit de la télé retentissait en arrière-plan, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Son frère était rentré, et il dormait contre lui. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait tellement bien.


	16. 15 décembre : No 6

**15 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Voies de circulation bloquées** \- **Sapin de Noël** \- **Patinoire**

Fandom : **No.6** UA moderne parce que le mot numéro un

**Nezumi** x **Shion**

**Romance **

_Pour ma waifu keur _

* * *

Il fallut attendre que la **patinoire** se vide entièrement pour que Shion puisse pénétrer dans la grande salle plongée dans le noir, où une légère odeur de glace, de givre ou de neige se faisait sentir. Nezumi ne voulait pas faire du patin à glace quand des gens étaient susceptibles de les regarder. Ce que Shion trouvait parfaitement ridicule, autant que de pénétrer dans la patinoire en trafiquant une fenêtre, puis en montant par les escaliers de secours. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs de faire ça, mais son compagnon pouvait aisément le convaincre de commettre une ou deux folies de temps en temps. C'était pourquoi il s'était préparé en attendant Nezumi, d'un manteau et d'une grosse écharpe, puis qu'il avait pris ses patins et lui avait emboîté le pas lorsque son compagnon l'avait entraîné en direction de la patinoire. Il avait fait mine de lui proposer cette escapade uniquement pour satisfaire un de ses caprices -car ça faisait des jours que Shion le harcelait avec ça-, mais il appréciait leur sortie, le jeune homme en était certain. Alors, il trottinait gaiement derrière lui, glissant même son bras sous le sien pour se rapprocher de lui. La ville brillait de toutes les couleurs de la nuit, les gens les croisaient dans la rue et le froid leur piquait les yeux. Nezumi faisait semblait de s'en foutre et Shion était heureux.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour parvenir derrière la patinoire, puis pour emprunter l'escalier de secours et pénétrer par la fenêtre, que Nezumi avait subtilement coincée avec une petite pierre quelques jours plus tôt.

"Arrête de sourire bêtement, râla le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pendant qu'ils descendaient les gradins jusqu'à la piste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais tellement venir ici de toute façon.

-Parce que c'est un endroit vraiment agréable, rétorqua son compagnon. Et que j'ai toujours voulu faire du patin à glace avec toi. Tu adores valser et c'est un peu la même chose.

-Tu appelles "danser" et "glisser" la même chose ?"

Shion ne fit pas attention à sa prétendue mauvaise humeur et s'empressa de chausser ses patins. Nezumi l'imita, mais plus lentement, ce qui fit que son compagnon avait déjà fait plusieurs fois le tour de la piste pour s'échauffer lorsqu'il le rejoignit.

"Arrête de faire la tête et vient patiner avec moi, lança Shion en lui prenant les mains.

-Mais je..."

Cet argument n'était apparemment pas valable, parce que son compagnon l'entraîna dans une grande valse légère et gracieuse sur la piste de glace, aussi élégante que la plus belle des danses, tandis que leurs écharpes tournoyaient autour d'eux. Même les raclements des patins avaient quelque chose de poétique. En tout cas, le visage de Nezumi finit par s'apaiser, puis se détendre, et il sourit à Shion en se laissant porter par la danse. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, de son côté, avait la sensation de ressentir une liberté et une euphorie telles qu'il en avait rarement connues. C'était vraiment délicieux.

Au bout de la valse, quand, après de longues, de très longues minutes, ils s'immobilisèrent enfin sur la glace, Nezumi plongea sur Shion sans prévenir et lui posa un profond baiser sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux de surprise, mais il passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit volontiers son baiser. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, sur la piste déserte et brillante comme du givre, au coeur d'une soirée qui commençait à peine mais qui semblait déjà durer depuis une éternité. Enfin, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que Shion finisse par glisser de plus en plus à cause de ses patins. Il sentit Nezumi sourire et glousser contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, puis finir par briser l'étreinte.

"Voilà, je te laisse continuer tout seul, déclara moqueusement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus en s'éloignant. J'ai assez dansé pour aujourd'hui, je vais m'assoir.

-Quoi ? Attends, Nezumi !"

Mais son compagnon ne l'écouta pas et patina jusqu'aux gradins pour prendre place sur l'un des sièges. Shion lui fit les gros yeux, auxquels il répondit par un sourire, et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs continua de danser seul sur la glace. C'était moins grisant qu'avec Nezumi, mais c'était toujours agréable... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse un peu trop et bascule en arrière, sur sa jambe qui se plia et craqua d'une façon assez désagréable. Une décharge de douleur remonta dans tout le corps du jeune homme et il poussa un cri.

"Shion ? s'inquiéta Nezumi en se levant de son siège.

-Aïe... Ahhh, ça fait super mal !"

Son compagnon dévala les marches des gradins et chaussa ses patins à la hâte, puis se précipita vers Shion en manquant se casser la figure à son tour. Il s'accroupit auprès de lui et le soutint en passant une main dans son dos.

"Fais-moi voir ta jambe, ordonna-t-il pendant que Shion gémissait toujours de douleur. Ah, je crois qu'elle est cassée. Il va valoir que je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Idiot, tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit dehors pour te blesser ?

-Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ?!"

Nezumi n'écoutait déjà plus ses protestations indignées, il était trop occupé à observer la fenêtre pour voir s'il y avait moyen de sortir son compagnon par là. Oui, c'était faisable, mais l'opération se révéla compliquée. Il fallut que Nezumi aide Shion à glisser sur un seul pied jusqu'aux abords de la patinoire, puis qu'il retire ses patins et les siens. Ensuite, il hissa le jeune homme sur son dos et remonta les marches jusqu'à la fenêtre, à travers laquelle il fit passer, lentement et avec précaution, son compagnon blessé. Shion gémit beaucoup, mais il se laissa faire. Il aimait la douceur attentive de Nezumi. Une fois sortis de là, il le prit une nouvelle fois sur son dos et, en soupirant beaucoup, il zigzagua entre les voitures stationnées pour regagner l'artère principale de la ville.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas une ambulance ? geignit Shion que la jambe blessé faisait horriblement souffrir.

-Tu as vu l'état des rues ? À cause des **voies de circulation bloquées**, je suis obligé de te porter comme ça jusqu'à l'hôpital."

Étonné, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. En effet, on pouvait voir briller les dizaines de phares des voitures qui attendaient, en éternelles files indiennes, que les routes soient dégagées de la neige et du verglas qui les recouvraient, ou que les embouteillages daignent se décongestionner. Ça risquait de prendre pas mal de temps. En effet, c'était peut-être plus rentable d'y aller à pied.

Le trajet s'avéra à la fois fort court et fort long. Long d'une part parce que ce n'était amusant pour personne de transporter un jeune homme d'un certain poids sur son dos comme ça. D'autre part, Shion avait mal, ce qui diminuait l'agréable de l'expérience, même s'il aimait chaque petite attention que Nezumi pouvait avoir pour lui. Et Nezumi ne le dirait jamais, mais il aimait bien porter Shion. Si seulement il n'était pas si lourd et s'il ne s'était pas cassé la jambe.

Ils regrettèrent tous les deux de devoir se séparer quand, enfin arrivés à l'hôpital, des infirmiers prirent le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en charge. En plus, l'heure des visites était passée, ce qui fit que Nezumi fut obligé de vider les lieux et de rentrer chez lui. Il fit un détour par chez Shion pour expliquer à sa mère ce qui s'était passé; elle ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets, se rassura en partie des paroles de Nezumi, soupira et le gronda un peu pour avoir été si imprudent. Le lendemain, à la première heure, elle se rendit auprès de son fils. Nezumi la suivit quelques heures après, pour les laisser un peu tranquilles.

Sous son bras, il apportait un cadeau de rétablissement à Shion. Pas des fleurs, parce que c'était trop niais, mais les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il tenait.

"Nezumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? s'étonna-t-il en le suivant des yeux pendant qu'il traversait la chambre d'hôpital.

-Je te connais, rétorqua son compagnon. Tu feras semblant du contraire, mais sans déco de Noël en toc ou autres guirlandes dans cette pièce, tu vas dépérir. Alors je t'ai apporté...

-... un **sapin de Noël** ?"

En effet, c'était un petit sapin, vert, adorable, que Nezumi venait de poser sur la table près de Shion. Avec, il lui laissa des petites guirlandes et de minuscules boules multicolores

"Eh bien, je ne te pensais pas capable de telles attentions, plaisanta Shion, très touché par le geste. Merci, Nezumi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Le jeune homme ne put cependant pas feindre l'indifférence très longtemps, car Shion le prit par son écharpe et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Si Nezumi en fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se laissa entraîner par les baisers. Au final, ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, très longtemps. Ça n'était pas si mal d'avoir une jambe cassée, finalement.


	17. 16 décembre : Thor

**16 décembre**

Mots utilisés : **Dessins-animés de Noël** \- **Laine** \- **Faire la cuisine**

Fandom : **Thor**

**Thor** et **Loki**

**Famille **

* * *

Loki connaissait très bien Midgard grâce à tous les livres qu'il avait lus sur cette petite planète. Il pouvait citer les peuplades les plus isolées, les coutumes les plus insolites, les systèmes judiciaires les plus pointus, les espèces animales, végétales et minérales les plus rares. De grandes connaissances érudites, qui feraient rougir d'admiration n'importe qui. Mais Thor, lui, détenait un savoir sur Midgard beaucoup plus terre-à-terre. Il pouvait enregistrer un film à la télé, faire correctement une lessive en utilisant la machine à laver ou tirer parti des GPS pour s'orienter. Il savait même** faire la cuisine** ! Et, depuis l'arrivée de Loki sur Midgard, il était très excité à l'idée de lui apprendre toutes ces choses. Pour lesquelles son frère se retrouverait évidemment plus doué que lui en l'espace de quelques heures, mais pour l'instant, son prestige de frère aîné qui connaissait tout de la technologie midgardienne était à son paroxysme. Ce n'était plus tous les jours qu'il pouvait apprendre des choses à Loki !

"Thor, il est hors de question que je te laisse cuisiner, décréta pourtant le dieu de la malice, catégorique.

-Mais pourquoi ? protesta l'intéressé, qui ne comprenait pas cette position. Je sais faire marcher un four et une gazinière ! Et je doute qu'on puisse en dire autant de toi !

-Je peux apprendre ! Toi, en revanche, tu n'es qu'un gros maladroit. Et j'ai bien l'intention de manger quelque chose de comestible, ce soir !

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Toutes mes préparations sont délicieuses. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas si tu n'as jamais goûté ! l'interrompit Thor en le voyant prêt à protester de nouveau.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas, juste que tu n'es pas fait pour une activité qui demande autant de patience et de minutie, expliqua calmement son cadet.

-Et c'est là que tu te trompes ! Laisse-moi faire et tu verras. J'ai déjà fait la cuisine pour Jane et elle ne s'est jamais plaint.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas te vexer."

Loki finit néanmoins par céder et alla prendre place sur le canapé, persuadé que tout ce qui sortirait des fourneaux de son frère serait obligatoirement infect. Et puisque Thor lui avait demandé de ne pas le surveiller d'un air scrutateur, il alluma la télé. Des **dessins-animés de Noël** passaient sur pratiquement toutes les chaînes, décors neigeux, nocturnes ou remplis de lumières multicolores, sur fond de musiques joyeuses et enfantines. Loki aimait bien cette atmosphère. D'accord, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était un géant des glaces. Mais il trouvait vraiment ces forêts de sapins, ces petits villages de montagne, ces contrées recouvertes d'un manteau blanc et ces animaux polaires absolument magnifiques. Alors, il s'enfonça dans les coussins et se laissa porter. Quelque part dans la maison, il avait déniché un panier plein de pelotes de laine, sans doute un vestige de la présence de Jane. Peu importait, il en avait besoin pour continuer son entreprise de refonte totale de la garde-robe hivernale de Thor. Avec le bonnet, les gants et l'écharpe, il était à présent temps de confectionner un sweat en **laine** pour son frère.

Comme il se sentait un peu d'humeur paresseuse, il ensorcela la pelote pour que la laine prenne toute seule le bon chemin quand il tricoterait le vêtement. Il se prit d'intérêt, avec plus de facilité qu'il l'aurait cru, pour les dessins-animés qui passaient sous ses yeux et ce fut finalement d'une oreille distraite qu'il surveilla le remue-ménage de Thor dans la cuisine. Sa façon de préparer à manger était aussi tonitruante que sa personnalité, mais à la grande surprise de Loki, une odeur délicieuse se mit bientôt à flotter dans la pièce.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de préparer, mais j'avoue que ça sent vraiment bon, admit le dieu de la malice en se tournant en direction de son frère.

-Je t'avais dit de me faire confiance ! répondit Thor fièrement. Et encore, tu verras quand ce sera prêt ! Oups...

-Ne gâche pas tout maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas t'avoir complimenté pour rien."

Loki changea machinalement de chaîne en continuant son tricot, fronçant les sourcils lorsque, au milieu des étendues enneigées et des bonhommes de neige se matérialisa une princesse. Il allait changer de programme lorsque l'intervention de la sœur aînée de ladite princesse l'arrêta. Une fille qui produisait de la glace par apposition des mains ? Qui paraissait si malheureuse ? Qui avait une sœur enthousiaste et insouciante ? Il n'avait ni robe violette ni tresse blonde, mais cette jeune reine l'interpelait. Il vérifia que Thor était trop occupé avec ses couteaux et ses casseroles, et il s'enfonça dans le canapé pour mieux regarder.

La fin du film arrivait déjà lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit de verre brisé en cascade. Surpris, il sursauta et se retourna dans la foulée, découvrant un grand bazar d'assiettes brisées gisant sur le sol. Thor affichait une mine dépitée mais guère étonné de sa maladresse. Loki se surprit même d'avoir pu croire une seule seconde que _tout_ se passerait bien du début à la fin. Surtout quand son frère s'accroupit pour entreprendre de rassembler tous les débris de vaisselle, et qu'il s'entailla le doigt sur l'un des éclats coupants.

"Non, attends... Laisse-moi faire, je vais m'en occuper, soupira Loki en abandonnant reine des neiges, canapé et tricot magique. Tu vas encore te faire mal.

-Encore ? s'indigna Thor en s'écartant pour le laisser faire. Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait déjà vécu une situation similaire !

-Et l'incident avec toute la vaisselle précieuse du palais, tu t'en souviens ?"

Thor fit mine de ne pas comprendre, ce qui arracha un sourire à Loki qui, à genoux par terre, avait entrepris de collecter les morceaux de porcelaine.

"Il y a l'air d'avoir des assiettes survivantes dans le placard. Tu devrais mettre la table, en attendant, suggéra-t-il pour que son frère s'ôte du passage."

Thor obtempéra. Il récupéra deux assiettes, des couverts, deux verres et une carafe d'eau et les posa sur la table basse, en face de la télé. Il y apporta ensuite les plats qu'il avait préparés, et, alors qu'il allait se redresser, le dessin-animé qui passait attira son attention. Il y était question d'une princesse à moitié morte et couverte de givre qui cherchait sa sœur, que le royaume traquait pour la tuer. Les yeux fixés sur la télé, Thor s'assit lentement sur l'accoudoir du canapé pour suivre la scène. Il vit la princesse aînée se perdre dans une tempête de neige, apprendre de la bouche d'un traître qu'elle venait de tuer sa petite sœur avec ses pouvoirs de glace, s'effondrer au sol en poussant un cri de désespoir. Le coeur serré, Thor vit ensuite la princesse cadette se précipiter au secours de son aînée, se jeter entre elle et la lame du traître qui s'apprêtait à l'occire. Il la vit se changer en statue de glace sur laquelle l'épée se brisa, il vit sa grande sœur hurler et se relever en tremblant, approchant avec horreur ses mains du visage immobile de la jeune princesse.

"Anna ! Anna ! pleura la sœur aînée en se cramponnant à sa cadette avec désespoir. Anna, non ! Non !"

Ses pleurs de souffrance brisèrent le coeur de Thor. Il eut même l'impression que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne pouvait que comprendre, avec une douleur similaire à celle de la princesse, le déchirement qu'elle était en train de vivre. Pour lui qui avait vu son petit frère mourir éventré sous ses yeux, les pleurs de la sœur aînée ne lui rappelaient que trop bien ses propres gémissements, ses propres suppliques désespérées pour que Loki reste avec lui. En vain. Ça n'avait pas marché, et Loki était...

Un petit bruit sec se fit entendre pendant que ce dernier ouvrait la poubelle avec le pied pour y jeter les derniers morceaux de porcelaine. Il était là, gorgé de vie et de santé, son petit frère, et soudain, ça en fut trop pour Thor. Il se précipita vers Loki, qui le fixa stupéfait, et le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

"Thor ? gargouilla le dieu de la malice, qui n'avait pas envie d'étouffer. Quelle mouche te pique, cette fois ?

-Loki, je suis désolé, murmura son frère en glissant sa joue contre ses cheveux noirs.

-Désolé ? De quoi ?

-De ne pas avoir pu te protéger correctement.

-Heu... pourquoi tu me reparles de ça ?"

Loki jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule et les longs cheveux blonds de son frère et vit les deux sœurs à la télé en train de s'étreindre. Il sourit, attendri par la scène et le câlin de Thor, et il lui tapota les cheveux en murmurant doucement :

"Je crois que tu regardes trop la télé, mon frère.

-Non, répliqua Thor en appuyant même un bisou sur sa joue. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû être là pour toi.

-Tu t'es déjà excusé, Thor. Et je sais à quel point tu es désolé."

Les deux frères restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, puis ils finirent par se séparer et rejoindre le canapé pour dîner. À la télé, les deux sœurs semblaient s'être retrouvées elles aussi. Le dieu du tonnerre et le dieu de la malice n'étaient pas spécialement fans des chansons enjouées et des princesses, mais ce dessin-animé eut au moins le mérite de leur offrir une soirée d'hiver calme, tranquille et douce.


	18. 17 décembre : Robin des Bois, 1991

**17 décembre**

Mots utilisés : **Extinction de voix** \- **Repas gras** \- **Courses de Noël**

Fandom : **Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs** UA léger

**Robin **et** Gilles** \- **Gilles **et** Pierre** \- **Robin **et** Pierre**

**Famille** \- **Amitié**

* * *

Il était à peine midi et ça faisait déjà la huitième fois, au moins, que l'un de ses hommes venait le voir pour lui apporter des onguents qui soulageraient ses "problèmes". Robin n'avait aucune idée de quels problèmes il pouvait bien s'agir, mais les hors-la-loi semblaient tous soit gênés, soit retenir un énorme rire quand ils venaient à lui pour cette raison. Dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas de problèmes, à part l'**extinction de voix** subite dont il était victime depuis trois jours. Il ne pouvait presque plus parler, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à coordonner la vie du camp. Et il y en avait bien besoin, parce que ses hommes semblaient agir de façon complètement incompréhensible depuis trois jours. Entre ceux qui avaient teint ses vêtements en rose pour lui "faire plaisir", ceux qui avaient entreposé une partie de leurs réserves de fruits -et l'odeur douceâtre qui allait avec- dans sa chambre et ceux qui avaient décidé de laver tout ses draps le même jour, le laissant sans couverture par une nuit froide et venteuse... Le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient tous l'air vraiment confus d'apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais donné de tels ordres. Ça dépassait l'entendement !

Quand la huitième personne vint à lui ce jour-là, Robin frôlait la crise d'impatience. Heureusement pour le malheureux qu'il ne pouvait plus crier et même difficilement parler, sinon ses oreilles en auraient sifflé.

"Je suis désolé que vous ayez rassemblé tout ça pour rien, mais Robin n'a pas de problèmes... de ce genre, expliqua patiemment Pierre au paysan. Il est simplement enroué. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser qu'il avait besoin de ce... remède ?

-Mais enfin... je croyais que... tout semblait indiquer que... et puis avec ce qu'on m'a dit...

-On ? releva Pierre, interpelé par cette autre personne évoquée pour la première fois depuis le début du défilé de hors-la-loi.

-Eh bien, oui... Gilles m'a dit que c'était Robin qui me l'avait explicitement demandé !

-Gilles ?"

À ces mots, Robin se redressa, rouge de contrariété, et fouilla les bois alentour du regard.

"... illes ! tenta-t-il de croasser, la voix cassée et enrouée. Je sais que... tu es là !"

Un grand éclat de rire clairement moqueur lui répondit. Étonné, Pierre se tourna dans la même direction que lui et distingua une forme rouge et beige dans les bois. Le jeune homme continua de rire à gorge déployée et quitta les buissons d'un pas léger et presque insolent.

"Que se passe-t-il, grand frère ? ricana-t-il, ses yeux verts brillants de malice. Savoir que tout le monde est au courant de tes "petits problèmes" te laisse sans voix ?

-Gilles ! Tu n'as..."

Heureusement pour les oreilles de tout le monde, sa voix s'éteignit sur cette insulte. Gilles se mit à rire une nouvelle fois, et son aîné entreprit de lui jeter à la figure tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur le sol. Des bouts de bois, des poignées de mousse, des glands... Le huitième paysan s'éclipsa prudemment et Gilles déguerpit à sa suite, hilare. Fatigué par sa gorge et par la fatigue, Robin passa une main sur son front, qui commençait à devenir chaud. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre... Avec douceur, Pierre l'invita à se rassoir sur le tronc d'arbre d'où ils venaient de se lever, et il alla lui chercher à boire et de quoi se rafraîchir le front.

"Allons, calme-toi, Robin, lui conseilla-t-il en maintenant le chiffon mouillé sur ses tempes et sa nuque. Ce n'est qu'une farce.

-Il dépasse les... bornes, marmonna l'archer en fermant brièvement les yeux sous le coup d'une douleur soudaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui..."

Sa voix s'enroula et il toussa. Pierre le fit boire de nouveau. Il était peu familier avec le jeune frère de son ami, mais le voleur lui avait toujours paru d'un naturel farceur et malicieux -en tout cas, depuis qu'il n'avait plus à détester Robin. Cependant, c'était vrai qu'il multipliait les plaisanteries douteuses, depuis quelques jours. Et à chaque fois, il les accompagnait d'un regard presque provocateur, mais qui était curieusement à destination de Pierre, pas de Robin. Lentement, le jeune comte Dubois commença à voir où était le vrai problème...

"Tu as fait bien pire avec Marianne, si tu te souviens bien, objecta-t-il gentiment."

Brûler les cheveux de la petite fille était bien pire que de faire reteindre ses chemises en rose. Son ami haussa les épaules, embarrassé.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, pendant que Robin se reposait, Pierre fit sceller son cheval et décida de se rendre à la foire voisine pour acheter du miel à son ami. Azeem le lui avait chaudement recommandé, mais il avait été très occupé avec les malades qui se multipliaient dans le campement. Alors qu'il faisait pivoter son cheval vers la sortie de la forêt, une voix l'interrompit :

"Attends."

Pris au dépourvu, Pierre se retourna. Il eut la surprise de trouver Gilles derrière lui, un air à la fois provocant et hésitant sur le visage.

"Oui ? répondit gentiment le jeune comte. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, rétorqua le voleur, mais il se ravisa : En fait... Je t'ai entendu dire que tu te rendais à la foire du village voisin.

-C'est exact, mais...

-Emmène-moi avec toi.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Emmène-moi avec toi."

Gilles paraissait très sérieux. Visiblement, cette alternative ne lui plaisait pas, mais il resta fermement campé devant lui. Il avait besoin d'aller à ce marché, même si la perspective de le lui demander lui coûtait. Pierre était curieux d'en savoir plus, mais il soupçonnait que Gilles ne lui répondrait pas. Alors, il lança simplement :

"Viens, grimpe."

L'air soulagé, le jeune voleur agrippa sa main tendue et se hissa derrière lui sur la scelle. Il avait visiblement toujours peur des chevaux, mais il garda une contenance et s'accrocha au manteau de l'ami de son frère. Pierre éperonna son cheval et l'animal trottina à travers le sous-bois, puis bondit dans la plaine et se mit à galoper à travers champs. Gilles poussa un petit couinement de frayeur et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les côtes de Pierre.

Après de longues minutes d'une chevauché silencieuse, battue par les vents et l'odeur de la campagne, les deux hommes arrivèrent enfin en vue de la foire. Sitôt le cheval immobilisé, Gilles en descendit, les jambes tremblantes et, sans penser à remercier Pierre, il disparut dans la foule. Le jeune comte haussa les épaules. Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à comprendre le frère de son ami.

Il s'aventura entre les stands pour chercher du miel, et, tant qu'à faire, jeter un coup oeil aux marchandises. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, des vêtements, de la nourriture, des objets, des jouets, même quelques livres et des gravures. À plusieurs reprises, il croisa Gilles entre les étals. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait voulu venir ici dans le but de faire ses **courses de Noël**. Pierre aussi acheta un ou deux cadeaux pour Robin, et cinq pour Marianne. Enfin, ne trouvant malheureusement pas le miel qu'il était venu chercher, il se décida à quitter la foire quand le jour commença à tomber.

Il trouva Gilles à l'endroit même où ils étaient arrivés, en train de l'attendre et tenant dans ses bras un sac apparemment chargé d'objets.

"Dis-moi, j'espère que tu n'as pas volé tout ça ? s'assura le jeune comte, mi-riant, mi-s'inquiétant, en désignant son bagage.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, damoiseau, répliqua le jeune homme en serrant le sac contre sa poitrine.

-Gilles, je sais que tu as toujours dû voler pour vivre, mais ces gens sont démunis eux aussi !

-Ah ! C'est bien le genre d'un grand seigneur, de faire la morale !"

Pierre soupira, secoua la tête et remonta à cheval. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais il plaignait les gens qui, guère très riches, se faisaient eux aussi détrousser par les groupes de voleurs. Gilles grimpa derrière lui et marmonna dans le vent qui soulevait leurs cheveux :

"Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien volé de ce qui se trouve dans ce sac... à part le miel dont Robin a besoin.

-Du miel ? Tu as trouvé du miel ? Où ça ? Aucun marchand n'en avait en réserve !

-Il y a des ruches, dans le coin. Il faut juste savoir comment les approcher."

Pierre se retourna et remarqua deux minuscules tâches rougeâtres dans le cou du jeune voleur, qui tentait de les dissimuler avec son écharpe.

"Gilles, t'es-tu..., commença-t-il.

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, damoiseau. La nuit va bientôt tomber et je n'ai pas travaillé si dur pour que les cadeaux de Robin soient gâtés par le froid et l'humidité.

-Travaillé ?"

Pierre le dévisagea puis acquiesça et éperonna son cheval. Les deux cavaliers filèrent jusqu'au camp dans la lumière éblouissante du crépuscule.

Au milieu du repère des hors-la-loi, un immense feu brûlait, où on commençait déjà à faire rôtir de la nourriture en quantité. Tous ces mets semblaient dignes d'un banquet. En fait, c'était Marianne qui les avait fait apporter aux rebelles, souhaitant qu'ils passent, pour une fois, une belle soirée de Noël. Pierre et Gilles rejoignirent Robin, qui jeta un regard noir à son frère.

"Robin, je pense que Gilles a quelque chose pour toi, lança le jeune comte en pressant l'épaule de son ami. Quelque chose que même moi je n'ai pas été capable de trouver, et qui devrait soulager ta gorge.

-Quoi ? Une nouvelle farce ? grommela Robin en laissant échapper une quinte de toux.

-Non, du miel. Il l'a volé dans une ruche pour toi."

Étonné par la tournure des évènements, Gilles acquiesça maladroitement et se laissa tomber à côté de Robin. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un gobelet en bois, fermé par un morceau de tissu et maintenu en place par une ficelle. À l'intérieur, le miel débordait presque, jaune brillant dans la lumière des torches. À ce moment-là, l'écharpe de Gilles glissa, révélant les piqûres d'abeille dans son cou. Robin lâcha aussitôt tout ce qu'il avait à la main pour en poser une de l'autre côté du cou de son frère.

"Ça va, décréta le jeune homme en essayant de le faire lâcher. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais piquer.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, articula Robin avec effort, puis il attira son frère dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Merci.

-Heu... y'a pas de quoi."

Surpris, le jeune homme enlaça son aîné à son tour, posa sa tête contre ses cheveux et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Pierre. Celui-ci sourit, toujours attendri par ce genre de spectacle, et lança gentiment :

"Gilles, tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de ma relation avec Robin, tu sais. Je crois qu'il y a suffisamment de place dans son coeur pour nous deux."

Le jeune homme tressaillit et rougit, autant de honte que de l'humiliation d'avoir été découvert. Stupéfait, Robin se recula et, gardant ses mains sur son épaule et son bras, il s'exclama :

"C'était donc ça le problème ? Tu es _jaloux_ de Pierre ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! tenta de se défendre son frère en y mettant toute la hargne dont il était capable. C'est juste que...

-Oh, Gilles. Mais c'est parfaitement ridicule ! Tu es mon petit frère. Et je t'aime de toute mon âme. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Gilles rougit et baissa les yeux, honteux de sa puérilité. Spontanément, Robin se pencha et lui posa un baiser sur le front, avant de l'étreindre à nouveau. Sans un mot, son frère l'enlaça encore et Pierre, heureux d'avoir pu mettre un point à tout ça, partit près du feu pour aller leur chercher de quoi manger. La nourriture était d'une telle abondance, c'était pratiquement le premier vrai **repas gras** que Gilles dégustait de toute sa vie. Et c'était délicieux, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était de le partager devant un grand feu de bois, en compagnie de gens qui comptaient pour lui... et de ne plus s'en faire pour l'amour de Robin à son égard. Pierre, à gauche de son ami, le vit sourire pendant que l'archer lui dégageait le front des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. À la faveur de ce geste, Gilles releva la tête et croisa le regard de Pierre. Et cette fois, il lui dit : "Merci".


	19. 18 décembre : Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

**18 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Couverture** \- **Chaleur du radiateur** \- **Manteau**

Fandom : **Yu-Gi-Oh ! Zexal**

**Alito** et **Girag** \- léger **Girag** x **Scarlet Starling**

**Amitié** \- **Romance** légère

* * *

Le vent agitait les vitres du bar et la pluie frappait contre les carreaux. C'était toujours agréable de se trouver dans une pièce chaude et abritée des éléments, où flottait une bonne odeur de nourriture. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, Girag était loin de mesurer sa chance. Ramassé sur son tabouret haut, les épaules basses, il touillait les pommes de terre rôties qui accompagnaient sa grande entrecôte, mais il n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup d'appétit. Déjà, n'avoir commandé que le petit plat du soir au lieu de la moitié de la carte en était une indication en soi. Alito, compatissant, lui tapota le dos pour le consoler.

"Allons, mon vieux. Tu finiras bien par la revoir. Ce n'est que partie remise.

-Mais c'était une rencontre exclusive ! Ses fans pouvaient l'approcher et même faire un Duel contre elle ! T'imagines, j'aurais pu lui montrer à quel point mes monstres Mains étaient forts... Ensuite, je l'aurais laissée gagner par galanterie, et elle m'aurait peut-être dédicacé son nouveau disque !"

Plus son meilleur ami en parlait, plus Alito se sentait triste pour lui. Effectivement, ils avaient eu l'intention d'aller voir la célèbre Scarlet Starling, qui avait organisé une rencontre avec ses fans au parc d'Heartland. Girag était l'un de ses plus fervents admirateurs -Alito ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait entendu fredonner ses chansons sous la douche ou devant la télé. Malheureusement, ils avaient été retenus au local qu'ils occupaient par Mizar, et quand ils avaient enfin pu prendre congé de leur congénère Barian, c'était trop tard. La chanteuse et son équipe avaient déjà plié leur matériel et étaient partis. Alito n'avait pu que voir, désolé, un air d'horrible déception et de tristesse se peindre sur le visage de son ami.

"Allez, Girag, c'est trop tard maintenant, avait-il murmuré en posant une main dans le dos du Barian. Rentrons au gymnase. Je te paye un repas au restaurant ?"

Ils avaient marché sans un mot jusqu'au bar-restaurant qu'ils fréquentaient d'habitude, mais son ami n'avait plus envie de rien. Il avait posé par terre toutes les affaires qu'il comptait faire dédicacer à la chanteuse, CDs, revues spécialisées, photos, et s'était assis en soupirant tristement. Compatissant, Alito n'avait même pas essayé de lui changer les idées - il se doutait que son ami n'avait pas le coeur à penser à autre chose. Alors, il avait simplement essayé de le réconforter, en regardant sur la table du bar son repas qui refroidissait.

Et puis, un petit miracle se produisit. Alors que la tempête à l'extérieur battait les carreaux, la porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée, comme poussée par une bourrasque. En fait, elle l'était par deux hommes portant un costard et des lunettes de soleil (malgré l'absence de lumière au-dehors), qui jetèrent un regard circulaire dans la salle avant de lancer :

"Veuillez nous excuser pour cette entrée fracassante, mais nous avons été surpris par la tempête à l'extérieur. Nous permettriez-vous de rester ici le temps que la pluie et le vent se calment ? Nous avons l'intention de consommer, bien évidemment."

Le barman, qui n'était jamais surpris de rien, hocha la tête sans lâcher les verres qu'il essuyait. Les deux gardes du corps et la personne qu'ils accompagnaient s'avancèrent dans la salle de restaurant, trempés et frissonnants. Surtout la jeune fille au milieu, qui paraissait transie de froid dans sa robe rose à volants blancs et ses cheveux remontés sur les côtés de sa tête. Son maquillage avait un peu coulé, surtout le coeur sur sa joue. Pour autant, sa présence foudroya directement Girag en plein coeur. Les yeux écarquillés, figé sur place, Alito s'attendait à le voir tomber de son tabouret à tout instant. Et pour cause ! C'était Scarlet Starling qui venait de pénétrer dans le bar.

"Heu... heu... heu..., bégaya Girag, faisant un geste dans sa direction, heu..."

Mais, toute frissonnante, elle passa à côté de lui sans le voir, trop absorbée par ses frissons de froid. Girag la suivit du regard, estomaqué. Alito avait du mal à croire, lui aussi, à une telle coïncidence, mais c'était une opportunité en or !

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Va donc lui parler !

-Attends, tu es fou ou quoi ? Je n'oserai jamais lui adresser la parole !

-Heu, c'était pas pour ça qu'on était allés la voir ?"

À quelques pas d'eux, la jeune chanteuse s'était collée au radiateur pour profiter de sa chaleur. Comme elle continuait de frissonner, le barman lui apporta une **couverture**, dans laquelle elle s'enroula avec reconnaissance. Ses gardes du corps, pendant ce temps, lui avaient commandé un chocolat chaud pour la réchauffer. Elle les remercia et s'assit par terre, collée au radiateur. Ses gardes du corps s'assirent au bar et Girag continua de la dévisager discrètement. Enfin, autant que pouvait l'être un grand gaillard bardé de muscles au crâne rasé surmonté d'une crête vert foncé.

Alito coupa un morceau de son entrecôte, le sourire aux lèvres. Girag avait une chance incroyable ce soir ! Et il ne comptait pas le laisser tout gâcher par pure timidité -alors qu'il était loin de l'être en temps normal.

"Écoute, mon vieux, cette fille que tu admires tant est dans le même bar que toi, assise au pied d'un radiateur. Cette occasion ne se reproduira pas de sitôt, alors tu devrais tenter ta chance maintenant et aller lui parler.

-Mais... elle n'a peut-être pas envie de discuter ? objecta le géant en jouant avec ses doigts.

-Arrête, tu ne vois pas comme elle a l'air seule ? Si j'étais à ta place, je n'hésiterais pas.

-Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais tout le monde n'est pas un beau gosse mystérieux, rétorqua Girag, sarcastique.

-Girag, voyons ! Je sais que je suis plutôt doué avec les filles, mais...

-La dernière fois que tu as abordé Tori, tu as failli te noyer dans la piscine.

-C'était un malheureux accident !"

Girag ricana franchement de son indignation, et ce rire suffit à la détendre un peu.

"Allez, va la voir ! ordonna Alito en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos. Si tu le fais pas, je dirai à Dumon et Mizar que tu écoutes des chansons pour midinettes !

-Quoi ! J'adore sa voix, et ses chansons sont supers !"

Girag s'était même levé de son tabouret tant il était indigné. Il avait parlé tellement fort que Scarlet leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée. Alito ricana et fit signe à son ami, qui se trouvait dos à la jeune fille, qu'il avait attiré son attention. Girag se figea comme une statue, vira presque au gris, se retourna au ralenti et son regard croisa celui de la chanteuse.

"Heeeeeeu..., bégaya-t-il."

Quelques secondes de silence total s'écoulèrent, puis Alito poussa définitivement son ami en direction de la jeune fille.

"Heeeeeu... j'étais en train de parler de tes chansons à mon ami, expliqua Girag en rougissant de timidité. Je... je les trouve vraiment supers !

-Oh ! Merci, c'est gentil, sourit Scarlet, et son sourire rayonnait comme un soleil. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer des gens qui aiment mon travail ! Tu veux t'assoir ?"

Timide, Girag se laissa glisser à côté d'elle. C'était vrai que cette **chaleur de radiateur** était très agréable, réchauffant l'épiderme et dénouant même les muscles endoloris. Mais le Barian soupçonnait que c'était la présence de la jeune fille, bien davantage, qui lui réchauffait le coeur.

Tous deux parlèrent longtemps, assis par terre dans ce petit bar-restaurant, jusqu'à ce que la tempête cesse à l'extérieur. Quand le vent et la pluie arrêtèrent de cogner contre les vitres, les deux gardes du corps de la jeune fille se levèrent et lui proposèrent de partir. Un peu à regret, Scarlet se releva. Elle voulut rendre la couverture au barman, mais il lui fit signe de la garder. Alors, elle la tendit à Girag.

"Tiens. Tu n'as qu'à la prendre avec toi. Ça te fera un souvenir de cette soirée, dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant."

Girag rougit comme une pivoine, acquiesça en bégayant et prit la couverture. Elle sentait encore le parfum de la chanteuse... Au dernier moment, il lui courut après pour la rattraper.

"A... attends ! s'écria-t-il. Maintenant que la nuit est tombée, il doit faire un froid de canard, dehors... Tiens, prends ça."

Il ôta son **manteau** qui se trouvait sur un des tabourets du bar et le lui mit sur les épaules. Cette fois, ce fut Scarlet qui rougit. Elle s'enroula à l'intérieur et se haussa spontanément sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un bisou sur la joue de Girag.

"Merci ! C'est très gentil. Je... je te le rendrai quand on se reverra. Alors, au revoir...

-Au... au revoir..."

Elle quitta le bar avec ses gardes du corps, et les joues de Girag ne dérougirent pas jusqu'à ce qu'Alito lui tape dans le dos.

"Alors, j'avais pas raison ?

-Merci, Alito ! Je... Je te revaudrai ça !"

Il prit son ami dans ses bras et l'emprisonna dans une éteinte à lui briser les os. Le jeune Barian rit et tapota, comme il put, ses grands bras puissants.

"N'en fais pas des caisses, voyons. C'est bien à ça que sert un meilleur ami, non ?"

Girag était, pour sa part, le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu. Et quand son ami était heureux, il l'était, lui aussi.


	20. 19 décembre : Fire Emblem FatesAwakening

**19 décembre**

Mots utilisés : **Gui** \- **Chemin de lycée** \- **Jouets**

Fandom : **Fire Emblem Fates**/**Awakening**

**F!Corrin** x **Rhajat** \- **M!Robin** x **Tharja** \- léger **Noire** et **Linfan** \- léger **F!Corrin** et **Sakura**

**Romance **\- un peu **Famille**

* * *

Kamui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire en franchissant les grandes portes de sa suite. Elle en avait mal aux abdos, mais la vague de bonheur immense qui parcourait son corps lui donnait envie de rire de tout. Elle était tellement _heureuse_, elle avait l'impression que le monde était désormais rempli de lumière.

"Oh, Rhajat, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il, des larmes de rire dans les yeux, en se raccrochant à la poignée de la porte. Si tu continues à les imiter, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en relever !

-Vous seriez totalement à ma merci, alors, rétorqua son épouse, un grand sourire un peu inquiétant aux lèvres. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, vous le savez.

-Oh, je t'en prie. En tant normal, je fais déjà tout ce que tu veux. Pffioou, j'ai besoin de pendre un peu l'air."

Tout en continuant de rire à moitié, Kamui repoussa les cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient sur le visage et se dirigea vers le balcon du salon. Elle ouvrit la grande baie vitrée; l'air glacial et piquant de cette nuit de décembre l'accueillit et l'enveloppa. Elle aurait dû frissonner, mais elle avait tellement chaud, à cause de ses rires et de la chaleur de la salle de banquet qu'elle venait de quitter, que ce courant d'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, reconnaissante de les avoir coupés. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait chaud ! Elle se demanda si, de leur côté, ses frères et sœurs s'étaient eux aussi repliés vers les jardins ou le balcon de la suite où ils logeaient. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour observer les massifs, curieuse, mais elle ne distingua aucun mouvement dans la lueur des torches. La jeune Reine resta là un moment, calmant son fou rire en regardant la lueur des étoiles. C'était une nuit magnifique. Et elle était magnifiquement heureuse.

Et puis, avant de pendre froid, elle quitta le balcon et referma la fenêtre derrière elle. Rhajat était en train de se changer dans la chambre, troquant sa robe de fête pour une jupe courte et serrée, des chaussettes hautes retenues par un porte-jarretelles et une tunique, dans une imitation décalée de la tenue des chevaliers kinshi.

"Oh, mais dis-moi, tu es vraiment ravissante, sourit Kamui en s'approchant lentement d'elle. Je pourrais...

-Minute, la contra sa femme en esquivant le baiser qu'elle lui posait dans le cou. Vous avez aussi quelque chose que je veux voir.

-Un échange ? Avec grand plaisir, ma chère épouse."

Aussitôt, la jeune Reine alla récupérer dans sa penderie la tenue de domestique que Felicia lui avait fournie un jour, robe noire et courte garnie de dentelle, gros nœud dans le dos et chaussettes fines et montantes. Ainsi attifées, les deux filles basculèrent dans le lit et s'embrassèrent dans un grand envol de dentelles. Quand Kamui s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, Rhajat retint son menton et désigna la branche de **gui **qui pendait au-dessus de leur lit.

"Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter tant que nous sommes dessous, décréta-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as mise là, petite friponne, rit Kamui en l'embrassant dans le cou. Et je t'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !"

Alors que sa femme la poussait sur le dos pour se positionner au-dessus d'elle, Rhajat l'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle plongea profondément ses yeux gris dans les prunelles rouges de Kamui, et murmura :

"Dame Kamui, même dans une prochaine vie, je vous aimerai toujours.

-Moi aussi, Rhajat, murmura la jeune Reine en se penchant sur elle pour continuer à l'embrasser."

C'était une nuit d'hiver noire et froide, mais remplie de chaleur et d'amour dans cette chambre de la reine de Valla.

* * *

Tharja souleva du sol et plaça sur ses genoux la petite fille aux cheveux noirs, qui poussa un petit cri et essaya d'effectuer une roulade arrière.

"On ne bouge pas, petit démon, rétorqua sa mère en la remettant en place. C'est l'heure du biberon."

Aussitôt que le bébé eut la nourriture sous le nez, il se mit à agiter ses petites jambes et tendit les bras vers le biberon. Il but goulûment, blotti dans le giron de sa mère. Quand il eut fini, Tharja le reposa à terre et l'enfant rampa vers sa grande sœur qui était assise sur le tapis à quelques pas de là, entourée de **jouets**. Elle était en train de monter un château fort avec des petites cubes en bois. Linfan, loin d'essayer de démolir la construction comme tous les bébés, prit un cône dans ses petites mains pour essayer de faire une tour.

"Bonsoir, ma chérie. Pardonne-moi d'avoir pris tout ce temps. Chrom avait besoin de moi pour..."

Tharja l'interrompit en tendant un doigt pour le poser sur sa bouche, sans détourner les yeux de ses filles. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

"Je te pardonne, si tu m'embrasses immédiatement, répliqua-t-elle, et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'une bouche transportée se pose sur la sienne."

De longs cheveux soyeux et blancs virent caresser sa joue et son cou. Quand le baiser prit fin, Tharja les repoussa derrière l'oreille de leur propriétaire et plongea ses yeux gris dans les prunelles brunes. Dans la lumière du soleil couchant qui rentrait en grand par la fenêtre, ils avaient presque l'air rouges. L'espace d'une seconde, Tharja eut la curieuse sensation de voir un autre visage se superposer au sien. Même son sourire lui paraissait presque mystique et très, très ancien... comme issu d'un rêve ou d'un souvenir. Mais la sensation s'évapora comme elle était venue.

"Les filles ont l'air de bien s'amuser, sourit Darren en ôtant son lourd manteau pourpre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un château ?

-C'est le royaume de Valla, expliqua fièrement la petite Noire en brandissant un jouet vers son père. Et elle, c'est la reine Kamui !

-Oh, je vois, sourit le stratège en venant s'agenouiller sur le tapis. Elle a de beaux cheveux ! Je me demande qui lui a fait cette coiffure... ?

-C'est vous qui l'avez fabriquée, Père ! gloussa la petite fille pendant que sa sœur, pour l'imiter, poussait une petite exclamation de joie.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Et elle, que fait-elle ? Elle a l'air importante.

-C'est sa femme ! Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom, mais elle a des pouvoirs magiques, comme Mère ! Un jour, Kamui l'a sauvée d'une horde de monstres très méchants !

-Voyez-vous ça. Quelle jeune femme courageuse ! Tu as beaucoup d'imagination, ma Noire.

-Mais non, Père. C'est vous qui avez inventé cette histoire, vous vous souvenez ?

-Heu... ah bon ? C'est vrai que, maintenant que tu me le dis, ça ma rappelle vaguement quelque chose..."

Darren se releva et se tourna vers Tharja.

"Heu... c'est vraiment moi qui ai inventé cette histoire ? lui demanda-t-il, confus.

-Mais oui, mon doux mari. Je dois même dire que c'était un conte très intéressant !

-Je me demande d'où m'est sortie cette idée, avoua le stratège, perplexe, en invitant sa femme à se lever pour la prendre par la taille et l'embrasser.

-Un souvenir d'une de nos vies antérieures, mon bien-aimé, répondit Tharja, très sérieuse, pendant qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou.

-Des vies antérieures ? Alors, tu es vraiment sérieuse quand tu dis ça ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi, tu n'y crois pas ?

-Heu... si, bien sûr, assura Darren en voyant le regard de sa femme. C'est juste que ça me semble... ça me surprend, parfois. Alors, tu crois vraiment que j'étais une princesse ?

-Qui sait, ronronna Tharja en lui posant un baiser sur la lèvre inférieure. Je sais que, dans tous les cas, je t'ai aimé autant que je t'aime maintenant.

-Je le crois aussi, Tharja, murmura Darren en approfondissant leur baiser."

C'était une nuit d'hiver éblouissante et froide, mais remplie de chaleur et d'amour dans le salon du stratège d'Ylisse.

* * *

La pluie avait cessé mais le vent, lui, était aussi glacial qu'au pôle nord, Kamui en était persuadée. Le nez dans son écharpe, elle frissonnait et râlait en remontant le long chemin en béton qui menait au lycée.

"Arrête de te plaindre, voyons, rit doucement sa petite sœur qui l'accompagnait. Ce n'est pas si terrible, et en plus nous sommes en week-end ce soir.

-Je déteste quand même ce vent ! Il fait froid, il me gèle les oreilles et il me donne envie d'éternuer !"

Compatissante, Sakura regarda les cheveux blancs, épais et courts de sa sœur qui effleuraient à peine ses épaules. Elle aussi avait des cheveux courts, mais au moins, elle mettait des protège-oreilles.

"Nous sommes presque arrivées. Tu vas pouvoir te mettre au chaud, lui promit-elle."

Elles continuèrent de marcher, arrivant finalement en vue de l'entrée du lycée, quand le regard de Kamui fut attiré par une personne qui se tenait, seule, devant le garage à vélos.

"Hé ! Regarde, tu as vu cette fille ? s'exclama-t-elle en désignant l'adolescente d'un signe du menton. Tu l'as déjà croisée ici, toi ?

-Heu... non, pas que je sache, répondit Sakura, confuse. Elle a l'air seule... et elle me fait un peu p... peur..."

Kamui dévisagea la lycéenne. Une épaisse frange de cheveux châtains tombait devant ses yeux, gris, qui étaient d'une profondeur telle que la jeune fille n'en avait jamais vue.

"Tu vas lui parler ? s'exclama Sakura en courant après Kamui, qui avait changé de direction pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Pourquoi pas ? Elle a quelque chose de... curieusement apaisant. Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Heu, pas du tout !"

Sakura suivit quand même son aînée, qui se dirigea vers l'adolescente et s'arrêta devant elle dans la gadoue du chemin de terre.

"Salut ! lança-t-elle."

Un coup de vent souleva ses cheveux blancs et un rayon de soleil, comme attiré par ses prunelles, en fit brièvement scintiller l'éclat rouge. Soudain, tout autour d'elles sembla suspendu sur ce **chemin de lycée**. Et puis, Rhajat sourit et répondit :

"Salut."


	21. 20 décembre : Dragon Quest IX

**20 décembre**

Mots utilisés : **Décorations de Noël** \- **Givre** \- **Conte**

Fandom : **Dragon Quest IX, les Sentinelles du firmament**

**Daisy**, **Stella** et **Aster** \+ **Moineau**, **Myrtille** et **Éléonore** (OCs originaires du Tomodachi Life de La Petite Sayo)

**Amitié** \- **Famille**

* * *

"Il était une fois, une petite fée avec un sens de la mode renversant et la force de dix mille hommes, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être classe et charmante en toutes circonstances. Elle était accompagnée d'une fille avec des ailes d'oiseau dans le dos, et d'un gorille de compagnie, qui avait beaucoup de force dans les bras mais qui était loin d'être rapide... autant avec ses jambes qu'avec sa tête, d'ailleurs.

-Hé ! C'est de moi que tu parles comme ça, petite...

-Aster, ne crie pas sur Stella devant les enfants.

-Mais enfin, ma cocotte, tu as vu le rôle qu'elle me donne dans son histoire !

-Ah ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu que c'était toi ! Ceci dit, si tu y vois une ressemblance, c'est qu'il y a sûrement un problème que tu refuses de reconnaître.

-Tu as vu comment tu traites les gens, et après c'est moi qui ai un problème ?

-Moi j'aime bien le gorille avec des gros bras !

-Ah, tu vois ! Moineau l'aime bien ! Je peux reprendre mon histoire, maintenant ?

-Humf.

-Bon. Je disais donc, c'était l'histoire d'une petite fée intrépide et aventureuse qui parcourait le monde à bord d'un magnifique vaisseau sacré -quoi que manquant singulièrement de gros diamants rose- pour débusquer des trésors. Son but final était, bien sûr, de devenir la meilleure manucure du monde. Un jour, elle entendit parler d'un vernis fabuleux qui aurait le pouvoir de rendre les ongles les moins bien soignés aussi brillants que des étoiles ! Elle se mit alors en route avec sa célèbre équipe à bord du merveilleux Orion Express. Le voyage était toujours aussi agréable que d'aller au spa, parce que la petite fée était, en plus d'une aventurière roublarde et audacieuse, une fabuleuse hôtesse de véhicule sacré. La fille aux ailes d'oiseau et le gorille aux gros bras savaient qu'ils pourraient toujours compter sur elle pour rendre leur voyage digne d'une croisière six étoiles, et ils avaient du mal à en croire leur chance.

-Pfff, est-ce que là, je peux intervenir ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que les petits croient une histoire pareille ?

-Excuse-moi ? Tu remets mon charme et mon abnégation naturels en doute, peut-être ?

-Navré de te dire ça, poulette, mais harceler ses voyageurs n'est pas la meilleure façon de les aider à se détendre.

-Non mais tu entends ça, Daisy ? À croire que _Monsieur _a déjà été hôte de l'Orion Express, tu parles d'une plaisanterie ! Tu sais quoi, je ne voulais pas le dire pour ne pas te faire perdre toute crédibilité devant les enfants, mais tu es vraiment...

-Stella, ce que j'ai dit à Aster vaut aussi pour toi. Et cessez un peu de vous échauffer de la sorte, Éléonore ne parvient pas à téter quand les gens se disputent autour d'elle.

-Moi, je veux bien être magnanime et conciliante, mais il faut que le Gros cheminot arrête de me chercher.

-Pfff, t'as bien de la chance que je me soucie du bien-être des petits bouts de chou de Daisy.

-Bon, c'est parfait. Alors, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, l'expédition. Donc, la petite fée et son groupe arrivèrent enfin en vue d'un immense océan qui était en fait un gigantesque miroir dont le verre était devenu liquide ! Et le problème, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le traverser parce que, sinon, ils allaient échanger leur place avec leur double maléfique et rester coincés sous la mer miroitante pour l'éternité ! La petite fée n'avait pas envie de rester coincée avec le gorille aux gros bras pour toujours, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas qu'une version gothique et de très mauvais goût d'elle-même prenne sa place et vienne gâcher toute sa prestance. Ils cherchèrent un moyen de passer de l'autre côté de la mer miroitante pendant longtemps, mais ils n'avançaient pas très vite parce que le gorille aux gros bras n'était pas assez malin pour réfléchir.

-Ah, donc j'en conclus que la petite fée était incapable de réfléchir toute seule ? Finalement, elle n'est pas aussi maligne qu'elle le pensait.

-Et finalement, le gorille aux gros bras n'était pas là, elles l'avaient en fait laissé à l'attelage céleste parce qu'il était trop agaçant !

-Mais, Tante Stella ! Je voulais qu'il reste, moi !

-Bon, bon, d'accord... mais combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler Tante Stella ? J'ai l'impression de prendre cent ans à chaque fois. Et si tu veux que je continue mon histoire, dis à Oncle Aster de ne plus m'interrompre.

-S'il te plaît, Oncle Aster ! Je veux écouter la suite de l'histoire de Tante Stella !

-Bon, très bien. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, mon petit chou.

-Alors, pendant que l'équipe -avec le gorille aux gros bras- réfléchissait toujours à un moyen de traverser la mer pour trouver ce vernis merveilleux, la nuit tomba soudain. Ils se mirent tous à frissonner, mais c'est à ce moment-là que du **givre** blanc et brillant se mit à tout recouvrir dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres ! Il scintillait comme des milliers de petites étoiles, et c'est à ce moment-là que la petite fée comprit : le plus beau trésor de cette contrée ne se trouvait pas sous la mer miroitante, c'était le beau givre blanc, qui ferait un vernis idéal ! Après ça, elle est devenue encore plus riche et célèbre, tout le monde l'acclamait, et voilà, fin de l'histoire !

-Waaaaah ! Tu m'emmèneras un jour voir ce givre qui brille, Tante Stella ?

-Comment veux-tu que je t'y emmène ? Je ne fais pas partie de cette histoire, moi !

-Mais si, c'était toi la petite fée, je le sais !

-Je t'en prie, mon garçon. Est-ce que je ressemble à une fée ?"

Daisy sourit à son bébé qui s'assoupissait doucement contre son sein, repus, et le cala sur son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot. Elle reposa ensuite le nouveau-né dans son berceau en osier et regarda Stella, qui se chamaillait avec Moineau pour savoir si elle était vraiment une fée ou non. En tout cas, aujourd'hui elle ne l'était plus, c'était certain. Les cheveux blond sombre qui s'entortillaient autour de sa tête, les yeux chocolat, les lèvres boudeuses et la peau bronzée étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain, sans leur aura mystique d'ancienne fée extraordinaire. Daisy se demandait parfois si Stella le regrettait. Sans doute pas, avec sa nouvelle possibilité de parler à des centaines de nouvelles personnes, au lieu de devoir se contenter d'Aster et elle.

"Alors, il était pas bien, mon **conte** de Noël ? lui demanda son amie avec fierté.

-Si, c'était très intéressant, je dois dire, sourit Daisy en berçant le couffin pour endormir sa fille. Je me demande où tu vas chercher tout ça.

-Ah ! Je suis simplement dotée d'une imagination débordante !"

Ayant fini de se chamailler avec sa tante, le petit Moineau s'était maintenant tourné vers Aster pour qu'il l'aide à mettre toutes leurs **décorations de Noël** sur le sapin.

"Non, pas toutes les boules, Moineau, intervint Daisy alors que son fils entreprenait de mélanger les décorations rouge et or à celles qui étaient bleu et argent. Choisis un coloris, il y en a bien assez de chaque comme ça.

-Oui, Maman, obéit docilement le petit garçon en piochant de grandes étoiles dorées dans les boîtes. Je peux la prendre celle-là ?

-Bien sûr, mon chéri. Myrtille, n'embête pas ta petite sœur, tu vois bien qu'elle dort.

-Je voulais juste lui faire un bisou, Maman. Je peux, s'il te plaît ?

-Si tu la réveilles, ce sera toi qui te débrouilleras pour la rendormir.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, Maman, elle arrête toujours de pleurer quand je la prends dans mes bras.

-Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai, soupira Daisy, fatiguée par ses trois remuants bambins.

-Dis-moi, j'ignorais que tu te souciais de l'harmonisation des couleurs sur le sapin de Noël, plaça innocemment Stella en haussant un sourcil mi-intrigué, mi-circonspect.

-Quoi ? se défendit son amie. Mélanger les boules rouges et or à celles qui sont argent et bleues, ce serait... très... laid... Par le Tout-Puissant, Stella, je crois que tu commences à déteindre sur moi !

-Ah ! Je savais que mes leçons de mode finiraient par payer ! Même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à propos d'un sapin..."

À l'autre bout du salon, la décoration de l'arbre de Noël était presque terminée. Aster soulevait dans ses gros bras musclés le petit Moineau pour qu'il dépose l'étoile tout en haut du sapin.

"Tu as vu, Mère ! J'ai eu l'impression de voler ! s'exclama fièrement l'enfant en accourant vers Daisy.

-Chhut, Éléonore dort toujours... Mais j'ai vu, mon chéri. J'ai vu.

-C'était génial ! Je me demande ce que ça fait de voler vraiment ! ajouta le petit garçon, rêveur."

Une ombre passa dans les yeux verts de Daisy, que son fils chassa aussitôt en s'exclamant de sa petite voix enfantine :

"Oh, j'espère que Père va bientôt rentrer ! Et Oncle Aquila ! Et Oncle Bram, et Tante Calipso, et Oncle Loris, et...

-Oui, oui, mon trésor, tout le monde sera là. Mes amis, et toute la famille de ton père.

-Et Tante Bérangère aussi ? Et Oncle Martial ? Et...

-Tous les amis de Maman que tu as invités, l'interrompit la Gardienne avant que Moineau réveille sa sœur. Tu as bien écrit à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh oui !

-Alors, ils seront là. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-Ouiiii ! Merci Maman !

-Pff, y'a pas de quoi, rit Daisy quand son turbulent petit garçon se précipita dans ses bras."

Son odeur d'enfant emplit son nez. Son coeur appartenait peut-être encore aux siècles oubliés et révolus qu'elle avait vécus, mais elle avait une vie, maintenant, où elle n'était en fait jamais seule. Même pas un seul instant.


	22. 21 décembre : La passion van Gogh

**21 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Cape** \- **Luge** \- **Temps froid et sec**

Fandom : **La passion van Gogh **

**Vincent** et **Théo van Gogh**

**Famille **

* * *

Par **temps froid et sec**, quand l'air piquait et que la buée s'échappait dans l'air à chaque respiration, les deux petits garçons qu'étaient Vincent et Théo van Gogh aimaient courir dans la neige hollandaise pour aller jouer dans les collines. Après les longues heures d'étude dispensées par leur père, le pasteur du village, c'était une véritable délivrance de pouvoir s'échapper de la maison. Même quand il faisait froid, même quand le gel piquait leur nez et leurs oreilles. De toute façon, on n'avait pas le temps d'être frigorifié quand on était deux petits garçons qui couraient dans la poudreuse.

Cette après-midi-là, les deux enfants étaient sortis en courant de la maison, pendant que leur mère était installée avec ses élèves de couture, leurs deux sœurs et leur petit frère autour de la cheminée. Ils avaient emporté avec eux la vieille **luge** qu'un de leur oncle leur avait offerte, vieille et vermoule mais qui glissait toujours comme le vent. Ils étaient partis dans les petites collines derrière le village et entendaient bien jouer dans la neige pendant des heures.

Vincent, le plus âgé de quatre ans, courait devant en traînant la luge derrière lui. Théo le suivait sur ses petites jambes plus malhabiles.

"Regarde, Théo. Cette colline-là est parfaite, décréta le grand frère en s'arrêtant au sommet de la bute. On peut même voir le village jusqu'à l'église !

-Allez, Vincent ! Pose la luge par terre ! Je veux descendre la colline tout de suite !"

Le frère aîné s'exécuta et les deux enfants prirent place sur le traîneau puis dévalèrent la pente à vive allure, soulevant des tourbillons de poudreuse tout autour d'eux, avant de s'arrêter en glissant dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Ils remontèrent la pente en courant et recommencèrent aussitôt leurs glissades, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber. Arrivés à la fin de la journée, ils étaient tellement pleins de neige que leurs dents claquaient et qu'ils grelottaient. En voyant les tremblements de son petit frère, Vincent délaça sa **cape** et la posa sur ses épaules, l'enroulant dans le tissu pour qu'il ait plus chaud.

"Mais... et toi, Vincent ? s'étonna le petit garçon. Tu dois être gelé !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! répondit son aîné en souriant, les cheveux trempés de neige et les doigts secoués de tremblements. L'important, c'est que toi tu aies chaud !"

Ils se dépêchèrent quand même de rentrer chez eux pour ne pas que Vincent attrape la mort. Leurs parents les grondèrent pour s'être mis dans un tel état, et puis ils les envoyèrent se réchauffer auprès de la cheminée. Ensuite, après le repas austère à la table de la famille, de longues prières et une soupe aux herbes, les deux enfants s'installèrent tous les deux dans le lit de Vincent et regardèrent la neige qui tombait à gros flocons sur le village. Ils avaient hâte qu'elle recouvre à nouveau le monde, pour qu'ils puissent ressortir et glisser le long des collines.

* * *

Il faisait froid et le vent lui piquait le nez quand Théo remonta la grand rue du village jusqu'à la masure où son frère avait élu domicile, plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Le temps était vraiment glacial, et le jeune marchant d'art se demanda, encore une fois, comment Vincent faisait pour vivre pendant l'hiver dans un tel dénuement. C'était peut-être pour se rapprocher de ses modèles et des scènes de vie qu'il peignait, et il avait certes très peu d'argent, mais un beau jour, il finirait par tomber vraiment malade. Il était le cadet, mais Théo se faisait sans arrêt du souci pour son frère. C'était bien pour ça qu'il lui envoyait autant d'argent qu'il le pouvait. En descendant du train, et avant que les boutiques du village ne ferment à l'approche de la nuit, il avait même acheté un pain, de la viande et des fruits pour être certain que son aîné mangerait quelque chose ce soir.

Théo sortit de ses pensées quand il s'arrêta devant la masure de son frère. Il frappa à la porte et ôta son chapeau lorsque la logeuse de Vincent lui ouvrit, indiqua qu'il venait voir le peintre vivant dans la maison. Elle le mena dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Vincent, et Théo, ayant à peine le temps de la saluer avant qu'elle disparaisse, pénétra prudemment dans la pénombre sale.

"Vincent ? Tu es là ? appela-t-il doucement.

-Théo ? Tu es déjà arrivé ? Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, je crois.

-Il est dix-neuf heures, Vincent. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Ta voix est bizarre, tu as l'air enrhumé.

-Je crois que j'ai pris un petit coup de froid... Mon manteau n'est plus de première jeunesse."

Théo suivit la voix de son frère dans le noir et arriva jusqu'à son lit, au fond de la petite pièce. Les draps, élimés, semblaient à moitié défaits et Vincent se retourna vers lui en frissonnant sur la paillasse éventrée. Le cadet des frères van Gogh s'assit au bord du matelas et posa sa main sur les doigts, glacés, de son aîné.

"Tu es tout froid, Vincent, murmura Théo doucement. Tu n'as pas de quoi faire du feu ?

-Non. Le bois coûte cher par ici.

-Mais ? Il ne devrait pas te coûter quoi que ce soit, il y a des forêts tout autour du village.

-Je sais."

Sans un mot, Théo frictionna les doigts de son aîné et lui caressa doucement la paume de la main. Son frère lui avait souvent dit que ses voisins ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point... Le jeune marchand d'art regarda la pièce insalubre et remarqua que, de toute façon, la cheminée était humide et encombrée par les cendres. Il pressa la main de son frère.

"Je t'ai apporté à manger, murmura-t-il en posant son paquet sur le matelas, à côté de son frère.

-À manger ? Tu veux dire... du pain et de la viande ?

-Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?"

Vincent sembla revenir un peu à la vie en entendant ces mots, se redressant dans son lit pour fouiller dans le paquet que son frère lui avait apporté. Théo en profita pour poser le dos de sa main sur la joue de son frère, puis pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux identiques aux siens.

"Tu es un peu chaud. Je pense que tu as une légère fièvre, dit-il.

-Peut-être... les remèdes coûtent cher aussi.

-Je t'envoie autant d'argent que je peux.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire."

Théo laissa son frère manger en silence, sortant dans ses pensées lorsque Vincent lui demanda :

"Oh, excuse-moi, est-ce que tu en veux ?

-Non, ça ira. C'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures de faim.

-Merci, Théo."

Le cadet sourit et défit le nœud de sa cape, puis il la posa sur les épaules de son frère.

"Voilà. Tu devrais avoir plus chaud, comme ça.

-Merci, Théo. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Ni moi sans toi."

À première vue, on aurait pu croire que c'était le cadet qui soutenait, indéfectiblement, son aîné en lui fournissant argent, nourriture et encouragements. Mais en fait, Théo avait besoin de son frère, tout autant que Vincent avait besoin de lui. Sans lui, il n'avait rien.

Théo découpa les fruits qu'il avait apportés pour son aîné, puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules quand il eut fini de manger et s'appuya contre lui. Vincent nicha sa tête contre la sienne. Et ils demeurèrent là, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons sur le village.


	23. 22 décembre : Supernatural

**22 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Gants** \- **Rouler sans fin** \- **Réunion de famille **

Fandom : **Supernatural**

**Dean** et **Sam**

**Famille **

* * *

Sam s'enfonça dans le dossier de son siège et essaya de caler sa tête dans l'appui-tête, même s'il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le confort d'oreiller qu'il cherchait désespérément. Ça faisait des jours qu'ils roulaient sans se reposer convenablement dans des hôtels décents ou des motels confortables. Et dormir dans la voiture tous les soirs n'était définitivement pas bon pour le dos et la nuque; il avait l'impression que ses muscles et ses nerfs étaient en compote. Bien sûr, il s'était plaint à Dean un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la dernière ville sans s'arrêter. Le trajets en voiture étaient parfaits pour se chamailler avec son frère.

"Sérieusement, Dean, on ne peut pas s'arrêter ? Ça fait des heures qu'on roule !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on fait des trajets aussi longs ! rétorqua Dean, à la fois agacé et surpris.

-J'en sais rien, seulement... Il fait nuit depuis des heures, il fait froid...

-C'est pas moi qui ai cassé le chauffage.

-Et ça pue la mort.

-Hé, ça sentirait moins si on pouvait ouvrir les fenêtres. Mais comme tu l'as si brillamment fait remarquer, le chauffage est cassé."

C'était vrai que l'odeur était peu ragoûtante. En même temps, un amoncellement d'emballages de hamburgers, de papiers de hot-dogs, de boîtes de salades (parce que Sam faisait attention à sa ligne), de canettes de soda et de boîtes de gâteaux s'accumulait à l'arrière. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de jeter derrière eux tous les reliefs de leurs petits-déjeuners, déjeuners et dîners, et ça commençait à faire beaucoup.

"Regarde ça ! On vit vraiment dans un dépotoir, se découragea Sam en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

-Eh bien on videra tout ça la prochaine fois qu'on passera devant un container à ordures. Tu vois, aucune raison de râler.

-Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème, et tu le sais."

Dean haussa les épaules, concentré sur la route mouillée de pluie, qui étincelait dans la lumière des lampadaires et de la pleine lune qui brillait dans le ciel. Certes, leur situation n'avait rien d'enviable. Mais ça, ils l'avaient toujours su.

"Et en plus, ce soir, c'est Noël, reprit Sam de la voix plaintive qu'il savait prendre pour attendrir Dean.

-Ah non ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste Noël. C'est juste une occasion de plus de nous rappeler à quel point notre vie est pourrie, remplie de périls tous plus fatals les uns que les autres, et desquels on ne se sortira jamais.

-Justement, on pourrait faire quelque chose pour changer ! Ça nous fera penser à des choses plus joyeuses.

-Oh, tiens. On dirait qu'il y a une station service, par là-bas. On va s'arrêter, ça te permettra de te dégourdir les jambes et ça te changera les idées. Tu vois, je suis sympa, non ?"

Sam roula des yeux et se détourna vers la fenêtre pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui ne menait nul part. En silence, le frère aîné amorça un virage et s'engagea sur le petit chemin goudronné qui menait à une station-service perdue dans la campagne. Dehors, l'air était froid, piquant et humide à cause de la pluie qui était tombée à verse quelques heures plus tôt. Les deux frères marchèrent sur l'asphalte mouillé jusqu'au petit bâtiment où de la lumière brillait encore aux fenêtres. Il était huit heures du soir; le gérant de l'endroit allait sans doute bientôt fermer ses portes pour retrouver sa femme, ses enfants et son chien et passer un agréable réveillon avec sa famille. Quelque chose dont Sam et Dean étaient privés depuis très, très longtemps.

"Bonsoir, chantonna l'aîné en ouvrant la porte, dont la sonnette carillonna. J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas ? Mon frère a besoin d'une pause pipi.

-Dean, protesta l'intéressé en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Quoi ?"

Sam ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et disparut dans les rayons. Évidemment, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci un jour comme celui-là, et le jeune homme eut tout le loisir de fouiller sans réel intérêt dans les étagères de livres bons marchés, de sandwiches à bas prix et d'accessoires pour téléphones en plastique. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ces stations-services, mais il finit par dénicher au fond d'une étagère une paire de chaussettes blanches décorées d'adorables petits renards. Imaginer Dean portant ce genre de chaussettes le fit sourire, et il allait les sortir du rayon quand son frère lui lança :

"Hé, Sam, je viens d'acheter des sacs poubelles, tu ne veux pas aller vider tout le bazar qui se trouve à l'arrière de la voiture ?

-Ben, et toi ? protesta Sam en le voyant s'accouder au comptoir en croquant dans une tablette de chocolat, visiblement pas décidé à lui emboîter le pas. Tu restes là à te tourner les pouces ?

-Je ne me tourne pas les pouces, je discute avec le monsieur qui me raconte en quoi va consister son réveillon de Noël.

-T'abuses, Dean.

-Je te remercie, c'est très gentil, sourit son frère d'un air moqueur lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour lui prendre les sacs poubelle des mains."

Sam lui fit les gros yeux et ressortit dans le froid de la nuit. Il savait que son frère était toujours de mauvaise humeur à la veille de Noël, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable. Il détestait plus que tout son petit sourire narquois. Ça lui donnait tellement envie de le frapper dans les côtes !

En grommelant dans sa barbe, Sam ouvrit la portière arrière d'un geste sec, déplia le sac poubelle comme il put malgré les rafales de vent et entreprit, avec de grands geste du bras, de faire glisser tous les détritus dans la poche. Ce qui ne s'avéra pas facile puisqu'elle bougeait et s'affaissait sans cesse, entrainant pas mal de jurons chez le cadet des deux frères. C'était vraiment dégoûtant ! La plupart des papiers étaient gras, collants, et certains même poisseux, recouverts de vieux restes de sauce ou de cornichons racornis. Sam fronça le nez de dégoût et agita la main pour se débarrasser de _quelque chose_ qui y était resté collé... Oui, c'était décidé, Dean se débrouillerait tout seul avec sa voiture, la prochaine fois ! D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher, pourquoi ça serait à lui de la nettoyer ?

Une grimace de dégoût au coin de la bouche, Sam referma la portière avec l'avant-bras et empoigna ses trois sacs pour les jeter dans une benne à ordures. Puis, il retourna à la station-service pour se laver les mains et retrouver un peu la chaleur du bâtiment où, là au moins, le chauffage fonctionnait.

À l'intérieur, le gérant de la station-service discutait encore avec Dean, lui racontant avec enthousiasme sa **réunion de famille** à venir. Le jeune chasseur l'écoutait en haussant les sourcils, mais justement, ça démontrait clairement à Sam que ces anecdotes ne l'intéressaient guère.

"Bon. On y va ? lui lança Dean dès qu'il entra dans la supérette.

-Hé, tu ne veux pas attendre cinq minutes ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'acheter quelque chose à manger.

-Eh bien vas-y ! Je t'attends dans la voiture. Bonne soirée à vous et profitez bien de votre famille, lança-t-il au marchand, et puis il quitta la station-service en tenant sous le bras les achats de nourriture qu'il venait de faire."

Sam le regarda partir puis il retourna devant le rayon où il avait trouvé les chaussettes avec les renards. Il les sortit de l'étagère, les regarda encore une fois puis retourna auprès du vendeur.

"Tenez, je vais vous prendre ça, dit-il en sortant son porte-monnaie. Et aussi ce sandwich, et... cette cannette de soda."

Sam paya, puis il souhaita un joyeux Noël au gérant de la supérette et retourna auprès de son frère dans la voiture.

"Alors, t'es prêt à reprendre la route, Sammy ? lui lança Dean, la bouche pleine de hamburger.

-Bien sûr, c'est pas comme si on allait rester là toute la soirée."

Dean démarra et rejoignit la route principale en tenant son dîner d'une main. Sam déballa son sandwich et remarqua seulement au moment où il s'enfonçait dans son siège qu'il était à moitié assis sur quelque chose.

"Mais... c'est quoi, ça ? s'étonna-t-il en sortant un petit paquet mou de derrière son dos. C'est toi qui l'as mis là ?

-Joyeux Noël, Sammy, répliqua Dean sans quitter la route des yeux - mais un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu me fais un cadeau de Noël ? Alors là, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça de toi."

Sam déchira le papier d'emballage coloré et découvrit une paire de **gants**, rayés orange et vert mais très élégants.

"Waw, des gants ! Merci, Dean.

-Comme ça, tu arrêteras de te plaindre que tu as froid aux mains."

Sam sourit.

"Moi aussi, j'ai un truc pour toi.

-Ah bon, c'est quoi ?

-Des chaussettes avec des renards. Je suis sûr qu'elles vont te plaire.

-Pffff, des chaussettes avec des renards ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ?

-Je t'assure qu'elles sont adorables."

Dean sourit et Sam retint un petit rire. Devant eux, la nuit froide de Noël s'ouvrait dans la lumière des lampadaires. Comme tous les soirs depuis des années, ou presque, ils étaient dehors à **rouler sans fin **vers l'inconnu. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, finalement. Parce que c'était Noël et que, même seulement à deux, ils étaient une famille.


	24. 23 décembre : Robin des Bois, 1991

**23 décembre**

Mots utilisés : **Amourette de fête** \- **Pull en laine** \- **Écharpe**

Fandom : **Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs**

**Robin** et **Gilles**

**Famille **

* * *

C'était toujours satisfaisant de se retrouver au coeur d'une grande salle de réception chauffée par d'immenses cheminées, abrité du vent et de la neige, quand le temps était si mauvais au-dehors. Certes, les assemblées de comtes, de ducs et de barons n'étaient pas de la meilleure des compagnies, mais il préférait largement être là que traîner dehors au bord des routes, les bottes enfoncées dans la boue et la neige, transi de froid et trempé jusqu'aux os. Et puis il fallait bien avouer que l'odeur des parfums élaborés de tous ces grands personnages était bien plus agréable que celle du purin et du bois pourri.

Après une année à devoir fréquenter la petite noblesse anglaise pour faire honneur à son nouveau rang et à la mémoire de son père, il se sentait moins nerveux et plus sûr de lui dans cette atmosphère mondaine. Il avait même quitté la présence rassurante de Robin au bout d'à peine une heure de convivialité, à écouter une conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas entre lui et un duc, et il s'était aventuré dans les grandes salles de réception.

À sa première fête royale, l'année précédente, il avait presque peur de regarder dans les yeux tous les nobles hautains et curieux qui l'observaient. Il était resté collé à son frère et Robin avait même dû prendre quelques minutes pour le calmer au milieu de la soirée. Maintenant, Gilles n'avait plus honte de dévisager tous ces aristocrates arrogants. C'était même plutôt amusant de les tester, de les jauger en attendant de voir leurs réactions et de les acculer à tel point que, parfois, ils n'avaient plus rien à répliquer. Bien sûr, parfois, son insolence, toute polie et maîtrisée qu'elle fut, lui apportait des problèmes et Robin était obligé de s'excuser. Après, il refusait de lui parler pendant plusieurs jours, et c'était au tour de Gilles de devoir s'excuser. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que son frère se retrouve dans les ennuis par sa faute, alors il lui avait promis de se calmer.

Il n'avait donc plus le droit de _trop _titiller les autres nobles. Par contre... lui était-il permis de courtiser une jeune aristocrate ?

En effet, en pénétrant dans un salon moins bondé que les autres pour déguster quelques gâteaux, son regard était tombé dans celui d'une jeune fille qui l'observait, assise près de la cheminée. Elle était très belle, avec de longs cheveux châtains remontés derrière sa tête, et dont deux mèches ondulées s'échappaient pour encadrer délicatement son visage. Elle avait aussi de beaux yeux bleus brillants d'intelligence, qui le fixaient avec intérêt. Gilles s'en retrouva figé sur place. Et il rougit au moment où la jeune aristocrate lui adressa un joli sourire. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, parce que deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Il sursauta tellement fort que son frère -car c'était lui- se mit à rire.

"Eh bien quoi, tu avais oublié que j'étais là aussi ? s'amusa Robin en lui frictionnant les épaules.

-Robin, ce n'était pas le moment ! protesta Gilles entre ses dents, jetant un coup d'oeil à son aîné, puis à la jeune fille qui les regardait toujours. Tu sais que tu n'es pas toujours obligé de me coller ?

-D'accord, très bien, je m'en vais, répondit le jeune comte, un peu vexé par sa réaction. Amuse-toi bien, petit frère."

Robin lâcha ses épaules et Gilles s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi virulent, mais il n'eut pas le temps de retenir son frère que celui-ci quittait la grande pièce. Le jeune homme en ressentit un pincement au coeur, mais il tourna de nouveau son attention vers la jeune noble. Elle le regardait toujours, avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. Et puis, alors que Gilles, le coeur battant, se décidait à aller la voir, une autre jeune aristocrate vient la prendre par le bras pour l'emmener dans une autre salle de banquet. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Gilles, puis se délesta gracieusement de l'épaisse **écharpe** blanche qui complétait sa tenue et la posa discrètement sur son siège. Puis, elle suivit son amie à l'extérieur.

Le coeur battant, Gilles rejoignit en quelques pas le châle abandonné et le ramassa. Il était épais et tout doux, blanc comme la neige. Il sentait encore le parfum de la jeune fille... L'ancien voleur la serra contre sa poitrine et se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte vitrée que les deux filles avaient empruntée. Il les repéra aussitôt lorsqu'il ouvrit la grande fenêtre, qui bavardaient gaiement en s'enroulant le plus possible dans leur cape de fourrure. Gilles prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha des jeunes filles.

"Salut, lança-t-il avec son sourire le plus charmant, qui ressemblait énormément à celui de son frère. Je pense que ceci vous appartient.

-Oh, mon écharpe, sourit la jeune noble en la prenant dans ses mains. Merci beaucoup. Mais il ne me semble pas vous connaître. Et il est très impoli de s'adresser à une jeune fille sans s'être présenté.

-Je m'appelle Gilles. Gilles de Locksley."

Les autres nobles alentour, et surtout les deux chaperonnes de la jeune aristocrate, leur jetèrent un coup d'oeil mais, comme il se confortait aux règles de bienséance qu'on lui avait inculquées, aucun d'entre eux n'eut de raison d'intervenir. L'amie de la jeune fille s'éclipsa discrètement et ils se mirent à discuter pendant quelques heures. Gilles apprit qu'elle s'appelait Leonora et qu'elle était la fille d'un cousin éloigné du roi Richard. Leur entretien dura un moment, puis il la reconduisit à l'intérieur et lui approcha un siège de la cheminée. Il fut galant, lui tint compagnie et lui apporta des sucreries. Ils bavardèrent pendant la majorité de la soirée, puis vint l'heure pour la jeune fille de rejoindre sa famille pour rentrer chez elle.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les choses commencèrent à devenir beaucoup moins magiques pour Gilles. D'abord, la jeune aristocrate se leva pour rejoindre son chaperon en souriant au jeune homme, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit mais ne lui donna rien du tout qui pourrait sous-entendre qu'il avait le droit de la revoir. Il en fut tellement étonné qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite et qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce quand il se leva d'un bond.

"Attends ! lança-t-il dans le vide, et il se précipita pour la rattraper."

Les salles commençaient déjà à se vider de leurs hôtes, qui rejoignaient la cour pour rentrer chez eux, ou qui avaient rejoint leurs appartements respectifs. C'était également ce que Robin, Marianne et lui auraient dû faire; d'ailleurs son frère s'approcha et le prit par l'épaule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme pour la seconde fois.

"Gilles ? Tu viens ? La réception est en train de se terminer.

-Non, attends... donne-moi une juste une seconde, il faut que je..."

Sans lui en expliquer davantage, l'ancien voleur se dégagea de la main de son frère et traversa la foule sur le départ pour rejoindre la cour. Là, au milieu des chevaux et des serviteurs qui se pressaient autour des voitures, il repéra la jeune aristocrate qui allait monter dans l'une d'elles.

"Attendez ! lui lança-t-il, ayant la présence d'esprit de remplacer la familiarité à laquelle ils étaient arrivée par quelque chose de plus distingué.

-Oui ? répondit la jeune fille en se retournant, son petit soulier délicat posé sur le marchepied.

-Je... je me demandais... est-ce qu'il serait... possible... de nous revoir ?

-Nous revoir ? répéta Leonora. Pour quoi faire ? Vous n'étiez qu'une **amourette de fêtes**. Ce fut certes fort divertissant, mais je ne peux décemment pas m'engager auprès d'un demi-roturier. Ce serait contraire à mon rang.

-Mais...

-Alors, au revoir, Monsieur."

Et elle monta dans la voiture sans se retourner. Un de ses valets referma la portière derrière elle et, alors que Gilles s'apprêtait à essayer de la retenir à nouveau, quelqu'un lui prit le bras.

"Viens avec moi, petit frère, lui murmura Robin à l'oreille.

-Mais...

-Viens."

Robin le tira à l'écart des chevaux et des charrettes qui passaient dans tous les sens, et le guida jusqu'à un coin du parc à l'écart de la foule. Gilles s'était mis à trembler, et pas uniquement à cause du froid. En revanche, il ne parvenait pas à savoir si c'était à cause de la déception de voir la jeune fille le rejeter comme ça, ou à cause de son mépris par rapport à son statut de demi-noble. Sans doute les deux à la fois, mais surtout la première option plutôt que la seconde. Robin le comprit, car il attira son frère dans ses bras et le berça contre son coeur.

"Chhut..., murmura-t-il en le sentant trembler de tous ses membres. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Gilles... Je suis désolé, petit frère. Chut, ne pleure pas, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement...

-Ne t'excuse pas..., chuchota Gilles en sentant les doigts de son frère passer dans ses cheveux et jusque sur son front -un geste qui le réconforta un peu. Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien... rien fait...

-J'ai quand même mal pour toi, petit frère...

-Ce n'est rien. Ça ira. Il y a bien pire que ça dans la vie..."

Robin acquiesça mais lui planta quand même un baiser sur le front. Puis, comme Gilles tremblait, il se défit du **pull en laine** qu'il portait par-dessus ses beaux vêtements et le lui passa.

"Voilà, tu devrais avoir plus chaud comme ça...

-Merci, Robin, répondit son cadet avec sincérité, et il quitta ses bras pour se redonner une contenance.

-De rien, Gilles... Est-ce que ça ira ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Robin lui sourit tristement et lui pressa l'épaule, puis il l'entoura de son bras et le ramena au château. D'accord, cette soirée de Noël était loin d'être parfaite, mais il avait toujours un frère. De tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu, c'était le plus important.


	25. 24 décembre : Fire Emblem Fates

**24 décembre **

Mots utilisés : **Cadeaux** \- **Crème pour les mains** \- **Boules de Noël**

Fandom : **Fire Emblem Fates**

**Xander** et **Camilla **\+ **le reste de la fratrie nohrienne**

**Famille **

* * *

La petite Camilla prit les mains de son royal demi-frère dans les siennes et nota au passage à quel point elles étaient sèches, abîmées et ouvertes par endroits, petites entailles rougeâtres sur la peau blanche. Xander ne faisait vraiment pas attention à ses mains. Pourtant, une armée de valets, de domestiques et de précepteurs l'entourait en permanence, prenant le plus grand soin du confort et de l'éducation du fils du Roi. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas remarquer le visage las, les cheveux en bataille et les mains abîmées du jeune prince ? Ça défiait l'entendement. En tout cas, ça faisait plusieurs fois que la jeune princesse remarquait l'état de son aîné, et elle espérait l'aider. Alors, en cachette de sa mère, elle avait emprunté des manuels de médecine douce à la grande bibliothèque du château, et elle avait fabriqué une **crème pour les mains** à base de plantes et de lait d'amende pour son demi-frère.

Sans parler, la petite Camilla jeta un coup d'oeil à l'élégant rideau abricot qui fermait un côté du boudoir, et plongea ses doigts dans la crème nacrée et odorante.

"Ta préparation sent très bon, la complimenta Xander pour la détendre. Je suis sûr que ce sera très efficace.

-Je l'espère, répondit distraitement sa sœur en étalant soigneusement la crème sur la peau sèche et abîmée. Le bibliothécaire a fait beaucoup de manière pour me laisser emprunter ce livre.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Je l'ignore. Peut-être avait-il peur que je recherche une préparation pour tuer le fils du Roi."

Xander la dévisagea, étonné par son ton à la fois sec et pragmatique. Mais il commençait à avoir l'habitude de l'entendre dire des choses aussi sordides avec un tel ton, et il avait décidé que la meilleure solution était de ne pas prendre au mot ce qu'elle disait. Camilla avait de quoi prononcer ce genre de paroles. Elle était loin d'avoir la vie facile.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'appliquer la crème, la jeune princesse sourit et proposa :

"Si tu veux, je peux te masser les mains pour te détendre.

-Heu, oui, d'accord..."

Camilla tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers les rideaux du boudoir, attendit, et comme personne n'arrivait, elle se retourna vers son frère et mit à dénouer doucement les muscles crispés de ses mains avec ses pouces. Xander poussa un soupir de contentement. C'était tellement bon que ça le surprenait même. Pourquoi ses professeurs ne lui avaient jamais proposé ce type de moyen pour se détendre ? C'était bien plus efficace que leurs soi-disant techniques de méditation.

"Merci, Camilla, souffla le jeune prince, rempli de gratitude, quand sa sœur eut fini. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

-Je t'en prie, mon frère, répondit la jeune fille, toute joyeuse. Veux-tu que je te masse aussi les é..."

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière le rideau et les deux enfants, surtout Camilla, se figèrent. La personne qui était là s'arrêta sur le seuil mais sans franchir la tenture; seule l'ombre de ses pieds était perceptible sur les grands tapis élégants qui recouvraient le sol de la pièce. Camilla retint sa respiration, mais l'intruse n'entra pas et, après une longue hésitation, elle fit demi-tour. La jeune fille se remit alors à respirer et, rapidement, elle trottina jusqu'au rideau pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut apparemment pas, car elle revint auprès de Xander au pas de course et commença à ranger ses affaires. Elle avait encore les mains graisseuses à cause de la crème, et les restes de la préparation tâchèrent son sac et le récipient qui en contenait encore.

"Non, attends, lave-toi les mains, l'arrêta Xander en essayant de la calmer. Regarde, il y a une vasque et une serviette juste là.

-Oh... oui, merci."

Tout en continuant de surveiller l'entrée du boudoir, la jeune princesse se rinça les mains puis les essuya sur sa robe en dentelle.

"Je dois vraiment y aller, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété. C'était ma mère là-dehors. Je préfère qu'elle ne me trouve pas ici.

-Oui, je m'en suis douté."

Depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de son demi-frère, Camilla s'était mise à éviter sa mère, Salomé de Vivanais, aussi souvent que possible. Il fallait dire que l'ancienne concubine, si elle avait vu d'un très bon oeil le rapprochement de sa fille et d'un des fils légitimes, au début, elle avait vite déchanté en voyant la tendresse sincère que Camilla développait pour son aîné. Jamais elle ne pourrait essayer d'usurper le trône ou de manipuler son frère si elle l'aimait aussi chèrement. Alors, la jeune fille se cachait pour voir Xander. Elle n'avait aucune envie que sa mère vienne gâcher leur relation fraternelle naissante. Et Xander ne pouvait qu'être touché par cette initiative, lui qui manquait tellement de vraie tendresse depuis la mort de sa mère et les déchirements constants de sa fratrie. Lui aussi, il voulait lui marquer son affection par un petit geste.

"Tiens, Camilla, dit-il en prenant les mains de sa sœur, et en y déposant une petite pierre précieuse. C'est pour toi. Je voulais te remercier... de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-Qu'est cela ? s'étonna sa cadette en observant la gemme brillante comme du cristal, et d'une belle couleur bleutée. Une pierre précieuse ?

-Oui. Et quand tu en auras assez, tu pourras te faire un beau collier."

La jeune princesse sourit.

"Merci, Xander, dit-elle en lui faisant spontanément un gros câlin. Je la garderai toujours.

-J'en suis heureux, Camilla, assura-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Et je suis aussi heureux, tu sais... de pouvoir toujours compter sur toi."

Camilla sourit à nouveau. Le soir même, il y aurait une fête somptueuse au château pour célébrer Noël, et comme d'habitude, les concubines se fixeraient de travers, en rivalité constante pour la reconnaissance de leur progéniture auprès du Roi, et entrainant avec elles leurs enfants qui devraient pourtant former une famille. Et Camilla était bien heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait au moins la tendresse de l'un de ses grands frères. Elle se promit de ne jamais l'oublier, quoi que sa mère pourrait faire.

* * *

Camilla souleva du feu la grosse casserole de chocolat chaud qu'elle avait préparée elle-même et en versa son contenu dans sept tasses différentes. L'odeur riche et délicieuse se répandit dans la pièce, et elle se mélangea bientôt à l'odeur de plantes et de lait d'amende de la crème pour les mains qu'elle avait préparée pour Xander.

"Donne-moi tes mains, mon cher. Elles sont vraiment dans un état lamentable.

-Pour une fois, ce n'est pas exactement de ma faute."

Camilla sourit et lui appliqua la crème, puis lui massa les mains comme elle le faisait autrefois. Pendant ce temps, Corrin, Kamui, Léo, Élise et Azura étaient partis chercher le gros carton contenant toutes les **boules de Noël** qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'ajouter sur le sapin le soir du réveillon. Xander avait même déjà poussé les **cadeaux** de toutes les couleurs qui s'entassaient sous l'arbre pour qu'ils puissent y accéder.

Quand ils revinrent avec la boîte contenant les précieuses décorations, Xander et Camilla échangèrent un regard puis commencèrent à les placer une à une sur le sapin.

"Enguerrand, commença le grand frère en accrochant une boule décorée d'une petit épée en haut des branches, en référence à l'aîné de toute leur fratrie. Childéric, Carolina et Lys.

-Toi, ajouta Camilla en souriant, et elle plaça la décoration de Xander, sur laquelle figurait un petit loup blond, entre celles de Childéric et de Carolina.

-Et toi, renchérit le prince héritier, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, en accrochant la boule de Noël de Camilla, décorée d'une petite rose violette.

-Séverin, Alaric et Adrian, reprit la princesse en plaçant les décorations de ses trois frères aînés.

-Non, attends. Mets Alaric et Adrian ensemble. Ils avaient la même mère, après tout."

Leurs autres frères et sœurs les observèrent accrocher les décorations d'Olivia et de Mayeul, dont ils ne conservaient aucun souvenir, puis Léo s'éclaircit la gorge et plongea à son tour la main dans la boîte.

"Éon et Meredith, dit-il en accrochant les décorations de leur frère et de leur sœur.

-Heu... je n'ai peut-être pas vraiment eu de rapport avec aucun d'entre vous dans mon enfance, mais... Kaori, intervint Azura en accrochant une boule entre celles d'Éon et de Meredith.

-Tu te souviens d'elle ? s'étonna Xander, et les autres aussi la dévisagèrent d'un air surpris.

-Oui, vaguement... Nous ne nous sommes pas croisées souvent, mais elle était plutôt gentille avec moi."

Sa famille d'adoption hocha la tête, et ce fut au tour de Kamui de fouiller dans la boîte :

"D'ailleurs, voici la tienne, Azura, lança-t-elle en extrayant une boule avec une note de musique dessus. Et celle de Corrin...

-Et la tienne, ajouta l'intéressé en complétant le mouvement de sa sœur. Et celle de Léo..."

Il y avait un petit dragon gris sur la première boule, un petit dragon noir sur la deuxième et un petit lion sur la troisième. Élise termina la décoration du sapin en ajoutant les boules de Noël des deux sœurs et du frère dont elle se souvenait : Cassandre, Harmonie et Rodéric. Xander conclut la décoration en plaçant celle d'Élise : une boule avec un petit ruban dessus.

La fratrie considéra le sapin, où semblait flotter la présence de tous ces frères et sœurs qu'ils avaient perdus. Même morts, pour eux, tous ces fragments d'eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais disparus vraiment. Et puis, ils entreprirent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux en buvant le chocolat que Camilla avait préparé. Xander se tourna vers sa sœur et lui prit les mains, dans lesquelles il déposa une petite pierre précieuse.

"De quelle couleur est-elle, celle-là ? demanda la princesse en souriant.

-Tu vas bien voir, rétorqua son frère en lui rendant son sourire."

Camilla ouvrit la main. La petite gemme était mauve. Chaque année depuis ce jour-là dans le boudoir, Xander lui offrait une perle pour son collier. Camilla ne les avait pas encore montées en bijou, mais ces petites pierres brillantes étaient, sans la moindre hésitation, son bien le plus précieux. Parce qu'elles lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde : sa famille.

* * *

_Merci de tout coeur à Lucachu pour toutes ses reviews de l'amour; merci d'avoir fait vivre mon Calendrier ! Merci également à Nantha, Lyla et Émilie d'être passées ici, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir coeur dont on ne voit qu'un trois 3 Et joyeux Noël~_


	26. 25 décembre BONUS 1 : Thor (pour Nantha)

**BONUS 25 décembre **: pour Nantha-senpai

Mots utilisés : **Lac** \- **Bonhomme de neige** \- **Bûche**

Fandom : **Thor**

**Thor** et **Loki** \+ **Frigga** et **Odin**

**Famille **

* * *

Comme l'hiver était particulièrement beau dans les régions les plus reculées d'Asgard, Odin et Frigga avaient amené leurs deux fils dans l'une de leur résidences secondaires pendant quelques jours. Le Père-de-toutes-choses avait tout le loisir de travailler sur la gestion des affaires du royaumes depuis son bureau, et les deux enfants n'aimaient rien autant que de découvrir de nouveaux espaces de jeu. Il avait fallu à Frigga toute l'autorité du monde pour persuader ses deux garnements de ne pas se jeter la tête la première dans la neige. Autant pour Loki ça ne l'aurait pas inquiétée, autant pour son frère, c'était une autre histoire. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas traiter son petit garçon différemment de Thor, et puis son coeur de mère ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser partir dans la neige sans une solide protection. Elle s'était donc assurée que ses deux garçons soient tout emmitouflés dans leur manteau d'hiver, et leurs oreilles dépassant à peine de leur bonnet. Puis, sans faire cas des protestations de Loki, elle les avait laissés filer.

Le palais se trouvait en surplomb d'une grande étendue neigeuse et bordée par des forêts de sapin, et un grand **lac** aux eaux miroitantes s'étendait en contrebas. Sa surface était si limpide qu'on aurait dit un grand miroir magique, posé là par un géant ou une fée. C'était bien sûr vers lui que les deux enfants s'étaient précipités en premier.

Thor s'arrêta sur la rive du lac et plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir l'autre côté. Il était certain qu'une île devait se trouver au milieu de l'eau, sans doute inexplorée et contenant de merveilleux trésors. Par contre, il savait que jamais leur mère ne les autoriserait à construire un radeau pour aller le découvrir par eux-mêmes. Mais peut-être que Loki, lui, parviendrait à trouver une astuce. Il était un meilleur guerrier que lui, mais son frère connaissait souvent plus de moyens détournés.

"Il faudrait réussir à trouver une façon de parvenir au milieu de ce lac, déclara-t-il au moment où son petit frère, plus prudent que lui quand il dévalait des collines enneigées, s'arrêtait près de lui.

-Au milieu du lac ? s'étonna le petit garçon. Pourquoi ?

-Pour parvenir jusqu'à cette île secrète !

-Une île ?"

Loki plissa les yeux à son tour et essaya de deviner l'hypothétique silhouette de la terre émergée dont son frère parlait. Naturellement, il ne vit rien du tout, mais Thor paraissait sûr de son coup.

"Mère ne nous laissera jamais naviguer jusque-là, alors il faut que tu nous trouves une solution, poursuivit l'aîné des deux frères, très excité.

-Thor, il n'est pas question que je te téléporte sur un endroit dont tu ne sais même pas s'il existe vraiment, que je te fasse voler...

-Mais !

-Ou même que je te rende invisible pour échapper à la vigilance de Mère !"

Contrarié, le jeune Thor croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Loki n'aimait pas spécialement quand son frère faisait la tête, mais il fallait admettre que voir un futur guerrier de sa trempe aussi boudeur était assez drôle. Mais comme il ne voulait pas que cette histoire gâche leurs jeux à venir, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné et suggéra :

"Mais si tu fabriques quelques **bonhommes de neige** avec moi, je devrais pouvoir les ensorceler et les envoyer en éclaireur pour voir s'il y a bien une île sur ce lac.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? Chouette !"

Oubliant immédiatement sa bouderie, Thor se précipita vers un gros tas de neige qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et entreprit d'en extraire de grosses quantités pour façonner une boule qui servirait de ventre. Loki se joignit à lui et ils passèrent l'après-midi à construire des bonhommes de neige sur la berge du lac. Ils essayèrent d'en faire un qui ressemblerait à un grand guerrier puissant et fort, alors ils lui confectionnèrent une longue barbe, un cache-oeil et une belle armure, pour qu'il ressemble à Odin. Ils essayèrent aussi de faire une jolie lance, mais elle était moins réussie que Gungnir. Peu importait; galvanisés par leur bonhomme de neige qui ressemblait à leur père, ils construisirent aussi une jolie reine, avec de beaux cheveux longs, une belle robe et un magnifique sourire, pour qu'elle soit semblable à leur mère.

À la fin de la journée, les deux garçons étaient exténués par leur jeu, mais ils allèrent couper du petit bois dans les forêts tout autour et allèrent chercher des cordes au palais. Avec ça, ils construisirent un petit radeau L'idée était de donner vie à deux des bonhommes de neige -ceux qui étaient ronds et à l'air enthousiaste - pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer et ramener de l'île hypothétique un objet qui les renseignerait sur sa potentielle existence. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de les ensorceler et de les faire monter à bord du radeau que Frigga les appelait depuis une fenêtre du palais.

"Thor ! Loki ! Rentrez maintenant ! Ça fait des heures que vous êtes dehors et c'est l'heure du goûter !

-Génial ! s'exclama Thor, les yeux brillants de gourmandise, en détalant vers le palais. Tu viens ?

-Mais, et les bonhommes de neige ? Tu ne veux pas attendre de voir s'ils trouvent quelque chose ?

-Oh... oui, mais... est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas prendre du temps pour revenir ?

-Bien sûr que si, il faut attendre qu'ils parviennent sur l'île -s'il y en a une-, qu'ils trouvent quelque chose d'intéressant, qu'ils le ramènent...

-Mais... j'ai faim tout de suite, moi, se plaignit Thor en jetant un regard désespéré vers le palais.

-D'accord, rit son frère en voyant sa tête. Je ne sais pas si notre idée aurait marché de toute façon...

-Super ! Bon, on y va ?"

Thor prit son frère par la main et, ensemble, ils coururent vers le palais. Là, Frigga les aida à se débarrasser de leur manteau et de leur écharpe trempés, puis les conduisit à la cuisine où une **bûche** au chocolat, à la vanille et à la crème les attendait. Thor se jeta dessus comme un affamé et se mit du chocolat jusque sur le nez. Loki, plus tranquille, le regarda faire sans pouvoir se retenir de rire, et Frigga essaya de le débarbouiller, malgré les protestations du futur guerrier -car les futurs guerriers ne se faisaient pas débarbouiller par leur mère. Ils eurent même la surprise de voir Odin faire son entrée dans la cuisine pour se changer les idées, et les deux garçons, excités et ravis par cette apparition, insistèrent pour entrainer leurs parents jusqu'au lac et leur montrer les bonhommes de neige qu'ils avaient faits. Odin consentit même à les aider à en confectionner des plus petits, qui ressembleraient à Thor et Loki. Le bonheur n'avait jamais paru aussi simple à cette famille qu'à ce moment-là.


	27. 25 décembre BONUS 2 : FE (pour Lucachu)

**BONUS 25 décembre **: pour Lucachu

Mots utilisés : **Vide** \- **Paresse** \- **Figurines**

Fandom : **Fire Emblem Awakening **UA moderne

**Chrom** x **M!Robin** \+ **Emmeryn** et **Lissa**

**Romance **

* * *

Ça paraissait presque étrange de marcher dans une petite ville où pas un bruit ne résonnait. D'habitude, il y avait toujours des familles avec des enfants qui se promenaient, des vieillards qui faisaient leur marché, ou des gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Mais aujourd'hui, personne... Certes, nous étions le 25 décembre, mais Darren soupçonnait que ce n'était pas la principale raison. Non, à son avis, ça avait plutôt à voir avec l'épaisse couche de neige, haute de plusieurs centimètres, qui avait envahi les rues et les campagnes. La même qui avait empêché son petit ami de rentrer chez lui la veille pour retrouver sa famille.

La ville **vide** avait quelque chose de curieusement magique et suspendu en même temps. Darren avait presque l'impression d'être seul au monde... seul dans la neige qui tombait encore doucement sur les toits des maisons et sur ses cheveux blancs. Le jeune homme souffla un petit nuage de buée et reprit sa route jusqu'à la boulangerie la plus proche. Il faisait bien attention en marchant. Vu comme les fenêtres lui paraissaient soudain plus basses que d'habitude, il était certain que la couche de neige s'élevait au-dessus du niveau du trottoir et il n'avait pas envie de tomber dans une congère. Ce n'était pas le moment de se rompre la jambe.

"Bonjour, lança-t-il en pénétrant dans la boulangerie qui sentait bon le pain et les viennoiserie. Joyeux Noël !

-Joyeux Noël, Monsieur, sourit le vendeur en le voyant dérouler son écharpe pour mieux parler. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Je voudrais des croissants et des chocolatines, s'il vous plaît."

Il faisait vraiment bon, dans cette boulangerie. Il sentit ses doigts se réchauffer, et les gâteaux qui s'alignaient derrière les petites vitrines avaient l'air délicieux. Darren paya, remercia le vendeur et sortit de la boulangerie. Le froid le cueillit au visage, et il ré-enroula son écharpe autour de son nez. Il serait bien parti en balade dans la ville, mais il était presque dix heures et Chrom allait sûrement se réveiller sous peu. Et il aurait faim. Dommage, peut-être plus tard. Darren prit le chemin du retour.

Dans son lit, Chrom dormait toujours, malgré les rideaux tirés et les volets ouverts, qui laissaient pénétrer dans la chambre une lumière blanche et claire. Darren sourit en le voyant et posa ses viennoiseries sur le lit. Puis, il ôta son manteau décoré de runes, le posa sur sa chaise de bureau et monta discrètement sur le lit. Ses chaussettes ornées de petits dragons s'enfoncèrent dans la bourre du matelas et le firent s'affaisser légèrement, mais ça ne réveilla pas Chrom. Ça l'avait donc épuisé, ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente ! Darren s'allongea derrière son petit ami et le prit en cuillère, puis fit courir ses doigts le long de son ventre par-dessous son haut de pyjama.

"Chrom. Petit-déjeuner, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu ne vas pas dormir toute la journée ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? sursauta Chrom en redressant la tête, ses cheveux bleu sombre tout ébouriffés par l'oreiller. Est-ce que j'ai raté mon train ?

-Il n'y a pas de train, Chrom, lui rappela Darren, amusé. Ils sont tous annulés depuis hier, à cause des chutes de neige. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, tu te souviens ?

-Oh. Oui, marmonna le jeune homme en reconnaissant les rideaux mauves, les draps du lit et la configuration de la chambre. Ah, ça me rappelle que je dois téléphoner à Emmeryn et Lissa. Elles vont me tuer.

-Je pense qu'Emmeryn comprendra. Lissa par contre...

-Oui, Lissa par contre."

Chrom se laissa pourtant distraire de la délicate conversation à venir quand Darren entreprit de lui poser des petits baisers sur la nuque. Il continua aussi de lui chatouiller le ventre, mais l'ordinateur portable de Chrom, que Darren avait allumé avant de partir, en attente d'une communication d'Emmeryn et Lissa, lui annonça un appel Skype. Le destinataire de l'appel grogna, considéra l'idée de ne pas répondre, mais finit par pousser un soupir et se leva du lit. Darren roula sur le dos et l'observa marcher jusqu'à sa chaise d'ordinateur, savourant la façon dont son petit ami, même ébouriffé et vêtu d'un pyjama, était toujours aussi séduisant. Puis, quand il s'assit derrière le bureau et répondit à l'appel, Darren le rejoignit. La tête blonde et les yeux verts d'Emmeryn et Lissa se matérialisèrent derrière l'écran.

"Bonjour, Chrom, Darren, lança la sœur aînée avec un gentil sourire. Comment allez-vous, ce matin ?

-Très bien, Emmeryn, merci. Écoute, je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir...

-Non mais écoute-le, ce gros nul ! s'exclama Lissa en faisant les gros yeux à son frère. Il ne nous demande même pas comment on va et il s'apprête déjà à parler de lui !

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que...

-Lissa, laisse-le un peu tranquille, intervint Emmeryn de sa voix douce. Tu ne vois donc pas comme il culpabilise de ne pas pouvoir être avec nous ? Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, tu devrais être contente.

-Mouais."

Lissa fit quand même les gros yeux à son frère et changea sa moue boudeuse en grand sourire pour saluer Darren. Ce dernier rit de la mine dépitée de son petit ami et échangea quelques banalités avec les deux sœurs, leur souhaita joyeux Noël puis se retira pour laisser Chrom discuter avec elles. Il passa à la cuisine pour faire du café, puis jeta un coup d'oeil au jeu d'échec qui était toujours en plan sur la table basse du salon. Les petites **figurines** noires et blanches étaient en place depuis la veille, attendant patiemment que Darren apprenne à son petit ami comment jouer correctement aux échecs. Aujourd'hui, ils auraient peut-être enfin le temps de finir cette partie.

Darren attendit une vingtaine de minutes au salon, assis sur le tapis, appuyé d'un bras sur la table basse et lisant un magazine d'Histoire en remuant son café. Il entendit Chrom terminer son appel Skype et le rejoindre, mais il ne se retourna pas et sourit franchement en constatant ses efforts pour essayer de rester discret en l'approchant. Chrom n'était vraiment pas doué pour les approches subtiles. Il le laissa quand même faire et sourit quand son petit ami passa, à son tour, ses mains sur son ventre par-dessous sa chemise et son pull violet.

"Alors, est-ce que Lissa t'a fait la peau pour oser ne pas être là le jour de Noël ? s'amusa le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Ne m'en parle pas, geignit Chrom, dépité. Elle a dit qu'elle ne me parlerait plus jamais. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle a dit qu'elle reprendrait tous mes cadeaux.

-Mon pauvre Chrom, compatit Darren en essayant de ne pas rire. Même à l'adolescence, Lissa continue de te voler tes jouets, on dirait !

-Ne rigole pas, il y avait vraiment des super chaussures hyper confortables dedans !

-Oh, mais je ne doute absolument pas de ton désespoir."

Heureusement, son rire fut étouffé par les baisers que Chrom lui donna, se penchant au-dessus de lui pour atteindre sa bouche et sa joue qu'il lui tendait. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus contourna son petit ami et vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

"Tu as ramené des viennoiseries ? s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Oui. J'espère que tu as faim. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, aujourd'hui ?

-Mmm, je ne sais pas encore... Mais, pour une fois, j'ai bien envie de te répondre "Rien".

-Ça me semble être une bonne idée."

Oui, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce jour de neige pour le transformer en jour de **paresse** ? C'était Noël, et ils pourraient en profiter pour se promener ensemble, en se tenant la main, dans la petite ville neigeuse et vide.


End file.
